The Butterfly Effect
by vanialex
Summary: InuYasha gets hurt while trying to protect Kagome making her feel weak and useless, so she does the only thing that she can. She seals the well and leaves in order to train and make herself stronger. 4 years passes and now she's back to end Naraku's reign of terror…once and for all
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha gets hurt while trying to protect Kagome making her feel weak and useless, so she does the only thing that she can. She seals the well and leaves in order to train and make herself stronger. 4 years passes and now she's back to end Naraku's reign of terror…once and for all.

**Please review and let me know what you guys think! Depends on how many reviews I get I will continue! This going to be a short story…it's just something that I needed to write down.

"InuYasha!"

Kagome cried out as Naraku sliced in to the half demon sending him crashing down into the hard dirt floor where he remained unmoving, blood running down his body.

He had flung himself in front of Kagome when he had noticed that Naraku was going after her. She had been too terrified that she froze with fear and couldn't move. Now he was too injured to get up.

Kagome crawled over to where he laid and cried as she saw so many gashes and cuts. What could she do? Never had she felt so useless in her whole life, here was the man she loved and she couldn't do a damn thing to help him.

She then saw an arrow piece though the trees. It had immense spiritual powers that spattered Naraku's barrier forcing him to snarl at the new comer and flee in a cyclone of miasma. Kagome looked behind her and saw Kikyo make her way towards them.

"Damn" muttered Miroku as he watched Naraku flee "He got away"

"Miroku" cried Sango as she ran to where Kagome was trying to apply pressure to some of the wounds to make the bleeding stop.

"We need to get him to Lady Kaede's village fast" said Miroku looking down at their fallen friend.

Kagome nodded then looked over to see Kikyo kneel down close to InuYasha and take out some herbs and apply them to the wounds as she muttered spells under her breath making her hands glow white, healing him.

"He will need further treatment but he will now survive the journey" she said softy.

"Thank you" said Kagome to the priestess meaning every word "Will you come with us? I know he would want to see you when he awakens" she continued softy feeling the eyes of her friends and travel companions on her.

They all knew how InuYasha felt about the undead priestess and how Kagome felt about him, for him though….she couldn't be selfish. Kagome knew in her heart that InuYasha and Kikyo where always meant to be while she was just there to complete the mission.

As she watched the cold eyes of Kikyo she how ever noticed how they would soften a bit when the undead priestess would gaze at her beloved half demon.

Kagome knew what needed to be done now; she just hoped that she was making the right choice.

Once they were back at the village Kaede said that InuYasha would make a full recovery but that it would take time. Naraku had injected him with miasma and even though he healed faster than a normal human, that much poison was potent…even for a demon.

Kagome looked at the faces of her friends and family then at the man she loved, she vowed to be strong…for him.

She stood up abruptly.

"I have to leave everyone" she declared shocking everyone "I promise you all that I will return. There is something that I need to do"

"Kagome" said Sango walking up to her giving her a hug.

"You can't leave Kagome! We need you" said the child voice of my little fox demon who was more of a son to me than anything "How will I sleep if you're not there?" he said with tears in his voice.

"Oh..Shippo, I will miss you and I feel horrible for leaving you, but I need to go" she said hugging him tight to her "I will come back for you…I promise" she whispered to him.

"Lady Kagome…will you not wait until InuYasha wake up?" said Miroku giving he a knowing look. I looked back at him understanding what he was saying; sometimes he was just too smart and observant.

"You know I can't" she said pleading with him silently to understand where she was coming from "and to make sure that he can't go after me" Kagome walked over to where InuYasha was resting and took off the beads around his neck.

"Kagome are you certain this is what you want" said Kikyo as she frowned at me. I nodded to her.

"Kikyo, I ask that please walk with me" I took my backpack and looked once more at the faces of everyone I loved.

"I will see you again" I vowed to them "Please let him know that"

I walked out with Kikyo and headed towards the bone eaters well.

"I know what you're going to ask Kagome….I don't think even I have the power to do so" she said.

"I don't want seal the well completely…just a temporary seal. Just to make sure that no one can pass thought it during that time"

"If I do this the seal will not open until the time set…can you live with that? What happens if you realize that this is a mistake?"

"That is a burden that I will have to live with..please Kikyo?"

"Why are you doing this Kagome? You know that InuYasha is more than happy to see to your safety" she glanced down "you were able to touch a part of his heart that not even I could…he will be heartbroken"

Kagome wanted to believe that was true…but she knew better.

"Kikyo, InuYasha loves you, stay will him, help him in this quest and you will see that with you here he will forget all about me"

Kikyo stopped and tilted her head at her reincarnation.

"If you honestly believe that, then you are a fool Kagome" she said coldly. Kagome looked back at Kikyo and shrugged her shoulders. She knew better and soon Kikyo will see that she was right.

Once they reached the Well Kagome took a deep breath and said once last goodbye…for now.

"Four years Kagome…that's as long as I dare to seal the well" she said then reached into her priestess robs and took out a fragment of the jewel shard "Take this with you, Naraku can't complete the sacred jewel if you take a piece with you. Once you return then it will be up to you once more to defeat him"

Kagome nodded "Thank you Kikyo" she said meaning it.

"I hope you know what you're doing Kagome, I'm sorry that we have not always been close, but regardless of everything…you are a part of me after all"

Kagome nodded and jumped into the well that will transport her back to her world where she would start her training.

**1 week later InuYasha POV**

I felt like I've had the holy shit beaten outta me.

Groaning I opened my eyes to find myself in Kaede's hut.

'What the hell?' I thought as I propped myself on my elbows and looked around me. How long was I out for? I thought to myself as I looked around sniffing the air.

Last thing he remembered was fighting Naraku; he had been trying to break through his barrier when the bastard tries to take out Kagome.

Kagome!

I tried to get up but my body wouldn't respond. I sniffed the air but the last traces of her scent where old.

I felt wounded. If I had been injured this badly I would have expected for her be near me for when I woke up….she always cared for me after all. I had a bad feeling now. She would never leave my side, I was sure of that. That only meant that something must have happened to her!

I forced my body to obey as used to the wall for support to get on my feet. I felt my head light and woozy.

'Whoa! How long was I out for?'

"InuYasha! Ye shouldn't be up yet" said Kaede walking into the hut with Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome! Where is she? Was she hurt? Why can't I smell her near here?" I said fearing the worst when Sango and Miroku exchanged grave expressions.

I fell down on my knees.

No…it couldn't be worse than in injury right? I felt my heart tight in my chest as I struggled to breath. She couldn't be dead…no she couldn't…I won't allow it! She belonged by my side and intended to keep her there.

"Calm ye self InuYasha. Kagome was not hurt, she is simply not here" said Kaede.

I snarled at her.

"Lies! Kagome would never leave my side while I was injured!"

"InuYasha, it's been a week since you been unconscious" said Sango delicately.

"That doesn't matter! Kagome would never leave to her era…not until I wake up! Now what happened Goddamit! Some tell me!" I felt desperate I was getting ready to run out of the hut when Kikyo entered.

I sat down abruptly. What in the world was she doing here? Now, don't get me wrong, I cared for the woman…but she was part of my past now. I realized this one day while I went to go check to see if Kagome was okay. She and Sango and gone down to the river bank to wash up. Sango had came back saying that Kagome wanted to wash her sweater before she came back. I had decided to go to make sure she was okay, that woman had a knack for attracting trouble like a magnet. I was shrouded by the shade of the trees so she hadn't seen me yet, but what I saw still sent shivers down my whole body.

There sat Kagome in a white cami and her dark green skirt, the sun was basking down on her while drops of water glistened off of her skin making tiny sparkles rain over her. Her midnight black hair was shiny with streaks of blue that fell down to her back in soft waves that begged to be touched. A gentle breeze had picked up sending flower petals to dance around her make her look like some woodland sprite, she was beyond beautiful. Then of course because everything good seemed to be attracted to her, a yellow butterfly had flown across her making her smile softy as she held out her hand luring the butterfly to her. I knew exactly who that little butterfly felt, I was so enthralled by the sheer beauty and purity that was Kagome that I too couldn't help myself but go to her. She looked at me then and gave a small laugh that sounded like bells to my sensitive ears.

"Look InuYasha…I caught a butterfly" she said softy looking at the little insect.

'_You also caught me'_ I thought to myself as I watched her beloved face.

I shook myself from my memory as I looked at Kikyo.

"Where is she?" I said in a low voice trying to hide my apprehension. I need to see her face, to gaze on those piercing blue eyes that always shone with love for me.

"She left InuYasha" she said softy as she walked out of the hut.

I shook my head in denial. No. She wouldn't leave.

Damn her! How could she? I got up wincing at the pain of my wounds but ingored them.

"Well then I'll just have to go and drag her back. What she leave for anyway? Did she leave for medical supplies?" I asked thinking that maybe she had gone back to grab some stuff to heal him with.

"You can't go thought the well anymore InuYasha" said Sango softy looking anywhere but my eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm the only one that can" I said confused. What was she talking about? I scoffed as I walked out of the hut not caring that I was bare-chested.

I squinted at the sun but kept walking towards the bone eaters well. As I approached it I saw Kikyo sitting on the rim of the wood of the well.

Why was she here for anyway?

"You can't go though InuYasha" she said not looking at me.

I ignored her as I jumped anyways but there was no light to transport me to where Kagome was.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I looked up to see Kikyo looking down at me.

"I told you"

I snarled as I leapt out of the well. Then I realized that I was missing something.

"What the hell! Where are the beads! There the only thing that can allow me to pass though the well…there my link to her! Where is it?" I said as I looked at Kikyo for answers.

"This was her choice. I warned her that you would react like this" she said almost like she was whispering it to herself.

"What are you talking about…Kagome would not leave without a way back to me" I said then I narrowed my eyes at her "What did you do? Did you say something to her to make her leave me?" I felt my eyes turn red.

**Mate. Where is our mate?**

I jerked suddenly. That was the first time that my demon regarded Kagome as its mate. Then I smirked.

'_Yes, our mate' _I whispered to my demon.

Of course she was my mate. It made sense why I couldn't leave her side even when I thought I was still in love with Kikyo. It was because Kagome was always meant to come here and become my mate.

"Where is my mate Kikyo?" I snarled making her gasp.

"So your demon has claimed her? She really does mean more to you now" she looked away "I had a feeling that she would be after I seen how you interact with her. Your never guarded with her, you smile and laugh with her around"

"Where. Is. She" I said ignoring her comments.

"Please believe me when I say that this was her idea. She took off your necklace and asked that seal the well for four years"

I gasped as I backed away from her like she was carrying some sort of disease. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. She wouldn't do that to me.

"She said that she would always be with me" I snapped at Kikyo.

"You were injured because you saved her. In her eyes she felt useless, so she said that she was going back and become stronger. She promised to be back in four years, she will return InuYasha"

"That's not good enough! That idiot! I told her that I would protect her, why did she think she needed to get stronger?" I growled as I paced back and forth feeling like yanking my hair out. I wanted her back! "Reopen the well Kikyo! You have to unseal it, I have to go and get her"

"I can't InuYasha, I warned her that you would be like this, but she was so sure that you still harbored feeling of love towards me that she told me to say with you and that you would soon forget about her"

"WHAT! How could she think that?" I fell to my knees in front of the well that kept me from my mate.

"Did you ever made her thing otherwise InuYasha?" she asked softy as she turned to walk away from me "I will see you from time to time. Try and remember that she did this for you. She will return to you. I gave her a shard of the sacred jewel for her to keep after all"

I didn't say anything as Kikyo left me there, kneeling by the well feeling like I just had my heart ripped out of my chest.

"Kagome" I breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

****Please read and review…and sorry for the grammer mistakes! =) I do try to catch them all but one is only human right? **

**** I sadly do not own InuYasha….nor will I ever…(sniff, sniff )**

Kagome POV~

I looked around my room one last time feeling my heart constrict painfully in my chest. I remembered all the times that InuYasha and I hung out here. This was the one place where he was able to fall asleep soundly without having to worry about any demon attacks. I could already picture him, propped against my bed as he sat there deep asleep holding this sword…just in case.

I wiped a single tear that fell from my eyes. Taking a deep breath I straightened myself.

'I'm making the right choice' I told my self as I closed my bedroom door and took my backpack. I vowed my self to become stronger and kill Naraku and in the process, thicken up the walls to my heart. In the four years that I will be gone, it would give InuYasha plenty of time to get over the fact that I'm not there and find comfort in Kikyo's arms. I did not feel bitter nor angry at them, they deserved a second chance after what Naraku did to them. I love him, and because of that I was ready to let go and do what needed to be done.

I walked down stairs to see my mom talking to a tall older American man.

"Are you sure you want to do this honey?" she asked for the thousand time already. I looked at my mom and nodded. The man smiled at me.

"I'm sure" I looked at him and smiled back "It's been a long time Colonel. How have you been?" I asked politely making him laugh.

"I've been good Kagome, finally happy that I got your phone call"

"Thank you for taking me under your wing like this" I said to him.

"Anything for John's little girl…though I had to pull some major strings to get you into my unit. Not that I'm complaining from the what you told me over the phone I knew that the time has come to train you"

Colonel Richard Neal was not only my late fathers best friend from his military days…but he was also my godfather. What most people didn't know about him was that he had an enormous amount of spiritual powers making him a deadly solider and earning him his rank as Colonel but he was also a sniper without rival. When I was little he had told my mother that I had the same spiritual energy and that I would have to be trained but she laughed it off saying that even if I did…when would I ever use it? She had hoped for me to finish school go to collage, fall in love and give her grandchildren. Never expecting that I would fall through a wormhole in time and actually need the powers that I was born with.

When I got back to my time after Kikyo sealed the well the first thing I did was track down my godfather and begged for him to take me as his apprentice. He only agreed because he not only owed my father a favor but because he said he had always known that this day would come. He was currently training a special unit in the tropics of Brazil…and that was where I was heading.

"This wont be a talk in the park Kagome. I only train the best and this unit that I have is brand new, it's a special force made of people with extraordinary skills…so I already knew you would be a perfect candidate, but while we train we where asked to help some of the locals. Missionary work is never easy, especially since we have to deal with the local guerrilla"

"No! she cant go there!" exclaimed my mother grabbing a hold of my hand.

"Don't worry Amy, I'm going to stick to her like glue, plus I'll have my best soldiers to take good care of her until she could do it on her own"

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Mom, I knew what I was signing up for when I called uncle Rick, besides, I've been facing demons for the past year…I think by far this will be less freighting"

My godfather already knew about the reason why I wanted to become stronger and why I wanted to leave with him, hence why he went to all the trouble to get me into his unit.

"She has John's fire and bravery, don't worry. I've seen less back bone on some of my men than Kagome" he said patting my shoulder affectionately. At 50 plus years old, my godfather was tall, I would guess about 6 feet tall with a very muscular build from his military career, baby blue eyes and salt and pepper hair that was kept short. He was in his cameo gear complete with tall black boots and sunglasses. He was a handsome man for his age and I loved him to death. I haven't seen him in years but every time he came to Japan he would always make an appearance raining me with gifts and attention. After my father died he took his role of godfather very seriously and I since I was too young to remember my own father, I did see him like my own dad to some degree. I wasn't afraid to leave with him to a dangerous part of the world, I knew that he would keep me safe until I could protect my self…and I vowed that I would.

"Let's get going Kagome, we cant keep the plane waiting" I nodded as I gave my mom, brother and grandpa one last hug and promised to write them often. My mom had a tough time accepting the fact that I decided to drop out of school for now in order to leave with Uncle Rick, but she knew that once I made up my mind there was no talking me out of it. I promised my self that once everything was said and done I would finish school. Uncle Rick had promised to make me hit the books every now and again.

"Don't you want you to turn into some jock meat head after all" he said to me on the phone when he asked me what I planned to do about school if I was to leave with him "I will have some of the guys get me some school books and I will have to be your teacher until then I guess..but no goofing off young lady" I had laughed at his antic and promised to listen to everything that he said.

I wasn't paying attention to the passing people as we made our way to the military airport that was 20 minutes from my house. I was trying to hold back the tears that where pricking at my eyes.

InuYasha

I closed my eyes and swallowed the lump that threaten to choke me.

"I don't want you to regret coming Kagome and I can tell there is more to this than your telling me" he said quietly as the car turned into the airport.

"Don't worry Uncle Ri-Ri" I said using the nickname I gave him when I was a toddler since I couldn't say 'rick' I used to call him Ri-Ri "It's never easy having to forget someone you love"

"Well, I'm no expert in love….well hell who I'm I kidding I have no love life to speak of, but I do know that if that moron doesn't realize what a treasure you are then I'll go down that well with you and beat the snot out him…whatta say munchkin?"

I laughed. See, this is why I love him.

"Just do me a favor…don't call me Ri-Ri in front of the men" he said getting out of the care grabbing my backpack "I'll never live it down"

"Sure..just don't call me munchkin in public deal?" I said extending my hand to him.

"Sure"

InuYasha POV~ 3 months later~

I snarled at the demon who was stupid enough to have crossed my path this morning while I was thinking about Kagome.

"Die Fucker!" I yelled at him as I used the wind scar on it's sorry ass.

"Don't you think your going a bit over board?" asked Miroku as they watched me still snarling at the dust that remained of my opponent.

"Feh" I replied and continued walking. I knew they would follow so I didn't bother to glace back.

It's been three months since Kagome left. Three long fucking months of not seeing her angelic face, of not feeling her body pressed against mine as I carried her on my back. Those memories where the worst. The memory of holding her legs as she wrapped them around me where driving me crazy.

My demon was always close to the surface nowadays, snarling and demanding it's mate. No matter how much I tired I couldn't go though the well.

Damnit! I want Kagome back so desperately that It feels that I'm in constant pain. I cant eat without feeling sick to my stomach, I cant see a fucking butterfly without the reminder that she wasn't here to grab on to my arms and say something like: "Oh look InuYasha! isn't it so pretty?"

I rubbed my face with my clawed hand as I tired rid my self of those memories. Her softy innocent eyes, her laugh so full of joy and life, her face whenever she would get mad at me and sit to oblivion.

"Where are we heading InuYasha? You still haven't told us" said Shippo coming up to perch him self on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna find a fucking monk or priestess to unseal that god forsaking well" I snarled "Kikyo said that she couldn't do it, so I'm going to find some who can!"

"But this was Kagome's choice InuYasha" said Sango running up to catch up to me.

I turned around and yelled at them

"Don't you fucking get it! She's my MATE! and she left right when I realized who she was, now I want her back damn it, my demon wont rest until she's back" I was breathing heavily with effort it took to keep my demon in check.

Sango's eyes went wide in shock as did Miroku's.

"Kagome is your mate?"

"Yeah, when I realized that I couldn't pass though the well to get her back my demon started acting up and claimed her. I makes perfect sense to me now, and that's why I _have_ to get the well open. I have to get her back"

"You been in love with her for a long time haven't you InuYasha?" said Miroku looking at me.

I nodded

"Why didn't you ever say something to her? If you had made your feelings known then I'm sure that she wouldn't have left. She loves you and would have been happy to be your mate"

"Because I'm a fucking moron, that why. I felt guilty to love her since I had made a promise to Kikyo. Now that I know the truth and so does Kikyo, she feels bad that Kagome left with the impression that it would be easy for me to forget about her. Kikyo said that she no longer wishes for me to die with her and that I should wait for Kagome to come back, but I cant wait four years. Not when I know that she's my mate and the soon to be mother of my pups"

"What if you cant get he well open? Will you wait four years for her? would you still feel the same?"

"Of course! Once a demon recognizes it's mate, it's a bond that you cant break, it's not like it has a switch you guys" I said irritated at the idea of having to wait until the well opens. I knew that it was a long shot but it was better than doing nothing.

"Well then my friend, lets forget about Naraku for now and focus on getting Kagome back for you" said Miroku placing a hand on my shoulder.

I was startled to hear him say that.

"What? are you sure? I want to kill the bastard more than anything and I know that you need to break that curse of yours, and we have to kill him for you too Sango, we have get Kohaku back as well….but this is my mate. I have to try and get her back or my demon will keep snarling at me until it takes over"

Sango nodded her head to me.

"We will deal with Naraku if we come across him but if you need our help then we are here for you. We're a family"

I nodded. I wasn't used to having a family, but as I looked at their faces I knew that the only reason I had them was because of Kagome.

'I'll get you back Kagome' I vowed.


	3. Chapter 3

~Kagome POV -1 Year later- 30miles from Rio de Janeiro~

My body felt like one big bruise, I was tired and sleepy as hell. I didn't remember eating lunch and it was well past midnight by now. Darkness claimed the jungle making all of the nocturnal animals come out and serenade us with their symphony. I squinted into the nightfall as I forced myself to stay alert, I really didn't feel like falling out of the tree I was in.

"_Pequeñia _are you in position? Over"

I sighed as recognized the voice of my team leader Santiago.

"Yeah Santi" I said into my earpiece "I'm in the tree a few leagues from the target" I said softly not wanting to give my location away.

"Good, can you spot the guards?" said Santiago.

I pulled up my night vision binoculars to my eyes and peered thought them to see the guard in front of the warehouse where some criminals where keeping a bunch of women hostage so they could be sold to brothels. I saw the guard yawn and leaned against the wall of the warehouse. Yup, still in the same spot.

"Yeah, he's still there, and he hasn't moved for the past hour…I get a feeling that their expecting us" I said into my earpiece as I felt a tingle up my spine.

"What makes you say that Kags?" came the deep voice of my good buddy Tank. Trevor Gilbert aka Tank got that name because at only 21 he was well over 6 feet tall and over 250 pounds of solid muscle. African American sporting a bald haircut he easily intimated most people but he was really a sweet guy. When first met him I looked up into his kind brown eyes and immediately gave him a warm hug and smile. Ever since then he made it a point to be my personal bodyguard and refused for people to give me any shit or deal with him.

"Let's just say I'm getting that tingly feeling again" I said then snorted when I heard Santi hold back a laugh "Get you head out of the gutter Santi…your hyena laughter is going to give us away"

"Sorry _Pequeñia _but when you say things like that…well your just setting yourself up you know"

"Yeah Yeah. Anyways, so what? How are we going to do this? Do we go in silent and fast? Or do we draw them out?"

"Do what you do best Kags" came the voice of my Uncle "they won't know what hit them"

That was my queue.

"Alright then, cover me guys" I said with a smirk.

I took out my black titanium steel bow and my diamond edge tipped arrows. They were a present from my uncle when he asked me what kind of weapon I preferred I answered an archery bow since that was what I had grown accustomed to. My bow had been custom ordered, I loved it, and it was like it was an extension of my arm. I pulled back expertly on it and looked though the sniper camera locking in on my target. Dumb bastard was sitting duck.

The only sound that was heard was the soft whistle of my arrow and a low grunt as the arrow hit the mark; right through the heart. As soon as he was down I leaped off the branch I was on and landed in a couch on the balls of my feet. Dressed in all black I masked my presence with my powers and crept as silently as a night cat closer to the warehouse. My nose and mouth was masked by my black bandana, my black hair pulled up in a high ponytail and braided falling down my back. I was sure there was another guard, I pushed my powers out and searched for the dark tint of the guard's human heart. I learned from my Uncle that I could pin point all evil, even in humans.

Squatting low to the ground I found the other man up in a tree waiting for me to come out in the open. He held a semi-automatic rifle as he peered through the night with a sneer.

'_Good luck there buddy_' I thought to myself as I reached back and pulled another arrow out and released it.

Whistle. Grunt. He fell out of the tree with a thump.

"Hmph" I muttered as I made my way towards the side of the warehouse to see if any guards where coming to check things out. So far so good, the other men were still in their tents with some poor girls that had the unfortunate luck of being singled out. I shook my head and suppressed a small shudder at their depravity.

"Thinks look clear, better make this quick. We need to get those other girls as well" I said into my earpiece to my team

"Rodger that, keep watch, were almost there" said Tank as I heard him making his way thought the dark jungle.

I guess I was more tired than I thought because I forgot to put up my barrier. I suddenly felt the cold barrel of a gun at my neck.

Shit!

"_Date la vuelta!"_ he ordered me to turn around as he pushed the gun at me again. I held out my hands in surrender as I turned around to look at him. He was skinny with black eyes and dirty hair. He smelled like he had not taken a shower in a week and don't even get me started on his breath! Just being so close to him gave me the creeps, his soul was so dark and twisted I wondered why the hell did I not catch him.

He peered at me for a moment before he pulled off my face mask then smirked giving me a look I already grew accustom to while being here. There was pure lust in his disturbing black eyes.

"_¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí…_ una gatita" (what do we have here…a little kitten) He said as he caressed my cheek with his gun.

He didn't even bother to restrain my hands…idiot. I slowly retracted my two long hunting blades that where being concealed under my bulletproof vest. Once I had the handles in my hands I turned suddenly so that he couldn't shoot me and sliced his abdomen then turned to hit him hard with the butt of the handle of one of my blades right on the back of this head. He went down like a stack of potatoes.

"Kags!" whispered Tank as he came out of the jungle bushes and stood in front of me then looked down at the man on the floor.

"I got careless and he snuck up on me" I said in a sigh as I took his gun from him and suppressed the urge to kick him in the nads so that he couldn't use it anymore.

"Tank tire him up, Santiago set up a perimeter with Kagome, David see if you can get this door open" ordered Uncle Rick walking out of the jungle, then he turned to his left "Suke set up the explosives"

I nodded to Santiago who winked at me then pointed to the tents then guested to follow him. I nodded back to him, but didn't acknowledge his attempt at flirting. Sometimes he reminded me so much of Miroku that I would catch myself calling him lecher for no reason. I shook myself as I forced my past away from me, right now was not the time to remember the people I left behind.

"What do you say we got those poor girls out of here?" he whispered to me then took out two smoke bombs. I nodded as I pulled up my bandana to my face and pulled on my night vision glasses and switched them on. He did the same thing then pulled the pegs on them and sent them right in the heart of the camp. I took out another arrow and pulled it back on my bow ready to strike.

"I'll take care of the bastards, you get the girls out of here" I said to him as I heard coughing from the tents. To the back of me I heard the commotion of prisoners being freed and rounded up so that that the rest of the unit could take them to the awaiting boats a few minutes from our location. The first guy to come out had not even bothered to put his pants back on, his erection clearly visible as he coughed and tried to cover his nose. I released my arrow getting him right in the heart. I drew the second arrow so quickly that my hand was a blur; the second guy to come out was a brute of a man who screamed for the rest of them that the camp was under attack.

'No Shit' I thought as I released my second arrow and hit the man right in this side, no doubt piercing his liver. He grunted then looked at my face and sneered at me as he pulled his gun out and pointed it at me. I moved pulling another arrow pulled back and managed to get him right in the throat. He went down gurgling on his blood. Sick bastard had a small girl in his tent that came out crying desperately trying to pull her dirty dress over her battered body. I saw Santiago go to the girl and told her to go towards the warehouse, then continued to guide the other girls in the same manner as he held out his gun at the ready. I released yet another arrow at an older man who started firing his gun blindly at anyone around.

By the time we secured the camp and took down the hostiles I was drenched in sweat and sick to my stomach. There was too much death lingering in the air, but that was the way things always went when we got called in for a mission.

"You okay baby girl" said my Uncle as I leaped on to one of the boats that were waiting for us.

"I'll survive" I told him as I tilted my neck to one side hearing it crack and pop in an effort to relive some of the tension I had.

"What happened back there? You never forget to put up your barrier?" said Tank as he sat down next to me and started to press on some of my presser points on my neck. I winced from the pain but knew that it would feel better in the morning.

"I guess I'm just tired, I haven't been sleeping much these last few months…guess it caught up to me" I said feeling disappointed in myself. A year of hard training and I acted like a rookie back there.

"Well get some sleep and don't let it happen again…I mean it Kagome. I won't let anything happen to you, your good at what you do and you can't be sloppy" scold my Uncle.

"I understand Sir" I said as I watched the girls in the front cry and thanking us. Many of them looked at me with wonder and awe. I knew I was small and probably looked out of place among all of the men in my unit but to me they were family.

I was part of the Special Operation Unit 38. We were made up of 10 of the most missed matched people you could ever meet.

Santiago Rivera, born in Rio, at 25 he already had a reputation of being a deadly opponent and someone you didn't want to fuck with. He saw it as his personal mission to try and seduce me even though I told him that there a greater chance for eggs to pop out of his ass before he would ever sleep with me.

Tank aka Trevor Gilbert, born in Chicago, 21 and big as a house, came on my Uncles unit for his ability to take down a man with a single punch. He's a sweetie and I love him to death.

David Stout, Born in California age 21, he was our whiz kid; he kept us with all of the coolest gadgets and was great at intel. He's cool enough, but if you get him talking about technology your eyes will start to glaze over.

Hyosuke Hadra aka Suke, born in Tokyo age 22, he was our explosives guy, he's nice and a bit on the shy side but get him pissed and he will take your sorry ass out with one mean side kick.

Alexander Nica aka The Romanian, born in a small town named Arad, age 24, he didn't say much and only spoke if he thought his opinion mattered. I never knew where I stood with him, I've seen him looking at me from time to time but he never actually ever said anything other than 'hello' or for him _'Alo'._

Patrick Carroll, born in England, age 22, he was the most boring guy I have ever met. He once told me that the only reason he decided to join the unit was because his father was threating him with taking him off the family will if he didn't 'man up'. I got the feeling the only reason my uncle tolerated him was due to political pull.

Diego Navarro, born in Arizona, age 21, the jokester of the group, never get into a battle of words with him…he will mop the floor with you. He was nice to me and always made me laugh when I felt depressed. I was another one of my good buddies.

Veronica Vega, born in Rio, age 30, she was my uncle's Major on the base and was the one who got word on our assignments. I had a sneaky suspicion that my Uncle had a major crush on her.

Then there was my Uncle and I, we made up the rest of our team.

"Veronica radioed me and said that we are to go up the river a few miles from here where she will be waiting some other troops and take the girls to the capitol where they will be placed in a safe house until we can find who was in charge of the operation" said my Uncle wakening me from my thoughts.

"Yeah man, I want to know as well that way I can shove my gun up his a…."

"Diego!" barked my Uncle making Diego and the rest of us chuckle

"Just saying man" he said elbowing Tank in the ribs.

I shook my head at him making him wink at me and blow a kiss at me in return.

"You okay Little bit?" he called out to me.

That was my life for you. Little bit, munchkin, Shorty, midget, angel, _pequeñia..._the list went on and on, rarely did they use my real name.

"Yeah, just tired as hell" I said making my Uncle scowl at me, he didn't like my now colorful vocabulary…what did he expect when I hung out with nothing but guys who had the table side manners of ruffians? Himself included.

"Don't worry, once we get back to base, you can sleep in as much as you want" said my uncle smiling softy at me. I nodded to him but didn't respond to his comment; he didn't need to know that the night was still too fresh in my mind and that I wouldn't be getting much sleep anyways. The way those men where abusing those girls was just too horrific and terrible, I've seen too much in just my one year here and I found it depressing on how much I was getting used to it.

I looked up at the night sky filled with stars and wondered how InuYasha was doing. Was he happy with Kikyo? Did he ever think of me or did he forget me already? I knew I would never forget about him. In the long year that I have been here there wasn't a day that I didn't think about him. The pain was easier to deal with, and the gaping hole in my heart where he would always remain was still there but I just knew how to hide it better. I was glad I was here to hone my skills and powers but at the same time I was anxious to return to the feudal era. I still had a mission to accomplish there, I needed to go back kill Naraku, destroy the Shikon Jewel and then I will come back to my time and return here. I knew now that once everything was done I would return and come back to my Uncle and the Unit; I decided to use the powers that I was born with in my time, and fight against the evil in my world.

I fought the tears that threaten to fall as I thought of my life without him, but I choose this in order to become strong. InuYasha had Kikyo; he has loved her for long that they deserved a chance at a life together.

'Be happy InuYasha' I thought sending out a little prayer 'Live and be happy for both of us' because I knew that I would never reach true happiness without him.

"Kagome, are you sure you're okay?" asked Alexander walking with me after we got back to our base "I know I don't say much and that you hardly know me, but I want to let you know that if you ever have need of me…just say it and I will stay by your side.

I stopped and looked up at him with confusion and surprise; this was the last thing I expected him to say.

"Alexander? What are you saying?" I asked softy looking up at his bright green eyes.

"That I think you're an amazing woman and I be honored to spend more time with you" he reached for my hand and kissed it before he gazed into my eyes and turned to go to the bunker he shared with some of the other guys.

What in the world happened? Did he just confess to me? I really hoped that this wouldn't make things weird between us I prayed as I walked over to my bunker. I really was not ready to let go of my feelings for my half demon yet. Then again…what was I waiting for?

~InuYasha POV- 2 Years later~

"Damn it to hell Kikyo! Why do you have to hover so much?" I growled at the woman who was regarding me with severe eyes.

"You have been changing into your demon form more often" she said with exasperation "So I have to remain close for the sake of those around you"

"And whose fault is that? Whose fault is it that I can't go to my mate? I traveled up and down and searched for someone to break your fucking seal on the well and still nothing! So excuse me if my demon is unhappy, the only thing that I want is Kagome back" I snarled at her and moved away from where Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kikyo where sitting by the camp fire eating dinner.

For the past two years it seems like my life was one fucking nightmare. Kagome was still on the other side of the well, I have tried dozens of priestess and monks but they all said that the seal on the well is one of very old magic.

Naraku was sending demons after us every once in a while hoping that Kagome would be around to take the remaining shard. He already managed to take Kohaku's but since Kikyo was around she hand managed to save his life from certain death. Kohaku's mind was too broken and weak that he decided to stay in Kaede's village to heal and make amends with his sins. Sango wanted to stay behind but in the end decided that she was needed here. I appreciated how much they all have scarified for my sake. If it weren't for them I think I would have been an uncontrollable monster. Every day it got harder to control my demon, it was constantly snarling at me to go get our mate.

"I was honoring Kagome's wishes InuYasha, I have told you many times that if I had known that you loved her and that she was your mate then I never would have sealed the well" said Kikyo her temper rising but I didn't care.

For the past two years she has traveled with us and if I had been younger I would have been happy but now all I felt was a sharp pain in my chest every time I glanced at her face. She reminded me so much of my Kagome that it was painful to watch her. Every once in a while she would smile or say something that resembled Kagome so much that I was tempted to kiss her, then reality would creep up on me and I was disappointed and angry all over again.

I walked away and leaped up into a high branch to gaze up at the night sky.

'What are you doing _koibito_?' I thought as I looked at the jeweled sky 'Are you thinking of me? I swear by all that is holy, I will get you back' I wanted to caress her soft skin, to gaze into her beautiful eyes, I wanted to hold her in my arms as I mated with her, binding her to me for all eternity.

Two years, two long fucking years of not hearing her laughter, of not arguing with her…yes I even missed that. I scoffed to myself, how could I have been so blind to not see that she was my mate? It made perfect sense to me now.

My battles with Naraku's demons where bring out my demon more and more. I was always pissed off and to think that I have to wait two more years. I shook my head, well at least one good thing that was coming out of this. Since I was turning demon so often, my appearance was changing. No longer did I have the boyish looks I use to. My face was slowly become more of a man's, I grimaced as I remembered Sango telling me that I looked more like my bother now. Just flipping great. I got taller too, not as tall as my brother but maybe 5 inches taller than I use to be, my body was now ripped as well.

'Well…I just hoped it would be a pleasant surprise for Kagome when she got back' I thought as I imagined her shocked face. She would be stunned but I hoped happy with the changes, because she would be the only one to take advantage of it.

"Two more years, then when she got back I'm going to fucking destroy that stupid well" I muttered darkly as I sat and closed my eyes practicing the meditation that Miroku taught me in order to tune out my beast.

**Mate. Need Mate. **

My demon whimpered.

_I know…I need her too._

******Please review and tell me what you guys think!**

.


	4. Chapter 4

~Kagome POV – Unit base camp – 2 years later~

"Kagome get your head out of the clouds and get your ass up that wall!" yelled my uncle as I gritted my teeth as I fought the urge to snap back at him.

I pulled myself up the training wall and landed on my feet on the other side; I took off in a run over the jungle floor. I breathed evenly as I leapt over fallen trees and avoided rain puddles, staying close to the forest floor; stealth was my advantage for my small size. This morning I was doing endurance runs and I was soaked in sweat from doing this ever since 5 am this morning, I looked up and saw that the sun was right over head, it was noon already. I put more strength in my legs as I caught a vine that was hanging low on a tree and used to flung myself up and over to another tree landing on a low branch where I retraced my compound bow and arrows. I peered thought the sniper cam and sent a practice arrow racing though the forest and landed on a sand dummy that was perched on a tree a mile away from where I was. I secured my bow around my back and leaped off the branch catching another vine so stop my fall. I landed in a crouch and took off running again towards to practice ring where my uncle was timing me.

"Ten minutes, Twenty-Seven seconds. Good job, you beat your old time" he said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at him then took the water canteen he handed to me.

"Tonight is your free night…where are you heading?" he asked folding his arms to glare at me.

"Alex is taking me to a night club in Rio Uncle Ri-Ri"

"I noticed that he's been hanging around you more, what's going on there? You do know he's 7 years older than you right? He is already a man and if I know his type, he's not one to just have flings Kagome, he's looking for a permanent thing"

I already knew that of course. Alex told me this himself that he was looking for a real relationship, someone to share his life with. I told him in return that I was trying to forget someone and the reason I didn't want to date him was because it would be unfair to him. He really was a great guy once I got to really know him; he was courageous, honorable, smart, protective and a bit over zealous of me. He didn't like Santiago's advances and I had to break up a few scuffles between them in these last few months. He told me that he understood me and that it was another thing that he liked about me…I was honest in my answer when he asked why I didn't date.

"I would still like to take you out" he said when he asked me on the date "I don't want you to lock your heart away. Let me show you what life with me would be like; give me a chance to win you over. You said he was your fist love, there is a reason they are called _**first**_ loves, it's because there are others to come. Give me a chance _meu minunat__" _

His lovely one, he always called me that in Romanian, and it always managed to send butterflies in my stomach. He really was a very handsome man, with golden wavy hair, bright green eyes that reminded me of emeralds, tall scalped body that towered over me and skin the color of light caramel. He was a fine male specimen and his accent was drop dead sexy as well. But all of that was not enough to make me forget InuYasha.

"He knows that I'm not ready for a serious relationship and that I'm still hung up on my other guy..the only thing that I didn't tell him is that the other guy also happens to be half demon" I said to my Uncle as I walked over to grab my towel and undergarments once we were in our bunker.

"Well be careful. Alex is a good man and it looks like he's serious about you munchkin…I wouldn't want to send you back home engaged…or pregnant"

"It's not like that; we are just going to hang out tonight. I told him that this is not a real date" I said walking over to the bathroom.

As I washed up I couldn't help but think that maybe this wasn't a good idea. I was feeling strangely guilty, but for what? I thought of InuYasha and felt the guilt almost choke me. Why would I feel guilty about having fun with another male? He had Kikyo and they are no doubt happy together now, why shouldn't I seek out someone who saw me and wasn't comparing me with another? I was talking myself out of my funk while blow drying my hair letting the thick mass fall down to my butt in shiny waves. I never let my hair down since I've been here and I was betting that Alex would like it. My dress was a one shoulder royal blue mini dress. I slipped on some black heels and applied some light make up. I looked at the woman in the mirror and couldn't recognize myself. My face was much more mature, my body formed and toned. I shook my head at my silliness; I was still Kagome despite of it all. I walked out of the bath and grabbed my purse and walked out of my bunker. I looked around and saw that no one around, they must of all gone into town. Today was one of our rare days off of training or preparing for a mission.

"Holy shit!" I turned to see Diego and Santiago standing a few feet away from me. They were dressed in night clothes, no doubt also going clubbing.

"Hey guys" I said smiling at them.

"Kagome?" said Santiago walking close to me "Is that really you?"

I frowned at him "Yeah…who did you think I was? The Easter Bunny?" I asked in confusion. Really sometimes I wondered about him.

"I don't know…but fuck…is this what you really look like? I mean…damn..I always knew you were pretty but now, shit you're gorgeous!"

"_Arigato_ Santi" I said smiling at him.

"Where are you going dressed like that? With us I hope" he said switching over to his signature playboy smirk that has won him many one night stands.

I was about to open my mouth when I felt an arm snake around my waist pulling me to a hard warm body. I looked up to see Alexander glaring at Santi, his green eyes where light up in fury and the way he was holding my body was one of pure possessiveness.

"She's with me" He said his accent always more noticeable when he was angry. He looked down at me and his eyes softened "Are you ready _frumos?"_

I smiled when he called me beautiful. I didn't know many words in Romanian but he was trying to teach me.

"So you're choosing HIM?" said Santiago in anger as he looked at way Alex was holding me.

"Santi, not that it's any of your business but you are a good friend so I will tell you the truth. Yes I choose him because he cares for me, and makes me feel special. I don't know if things will develop into something else and he is not pushing me….I really appreciate that about him" I said trying to make him understand I did not want to loose Santi as a friend.

Santi nodded then looked at Alex.

"You hurt her and I will kick your ass from here to Ecuador..got it?"

Alex scoffed but nodded to him "You have my word, I will not force myself on Kagome, but I will do everything I can to win her heart"

Ugh! Men.

The night was busy and the club was filled with people dancing and drinking. Everyone was having fun and not thinking about all the bad shit out in the world. Alex was holding on to me as he twirled me around to a fast moving song making me laugh as I held on for dear life. He knew I couldn't dance salsa that well but wanted to teach me…. I was pretty sure he didn't have any more feeling in his toes by now.

"Wow you suck at this" he said laughing as I bumped into a couple who giggled at my attempt at dancing.

"_Perdon_!" I said cried out laughing to them saying sorry in spanish. Finally the music changed into a slow one.

As he pulled me into his arms I felt like I could finally catch my breath. He was still chuckling as he moved to the slow song making my body sway with his. I felt him lean down and place his cheek on my head inhaling a bit. My heartbeat sped up a bit as he tightened his hold on me making me very aware of his strong muscular arms and how good it felt to be held.

"How can someone so small raise such strong emotions from a man?" he muttered against my hair.

"Just lucky I guess" I said chuckling into his chest.

"I'm serious Kagome, why are you here? You are the last thing I expected when the Colonel said that his god daughter was coming aboard and that she had the same powers he did. When I saw you get off of the jeep I was floored on how small and young you where, you look like a fragile…like little doll" he tilted my face up so that I could gaze into his eyes "I found myself consonantly looking at you from afar, I felt myself being pulled in by your innocence and purity. You don't belong in this world Kagome. Let me protect you" he said as he moved so that his forehead was touching mine.

His words reminded me so much of InuYasha that I felt myself recoil at his touch. I felt like I was betraying my love of him. I pulled back from Alex and shook my head.

"You can't protect me…the reason I came here is to become stronger so that I can protect myself. If I allow you to protect me, then I would be betraying the real reason I felt my home in the first place…I would be betraying **him**" I said a little harsher that I wanted. I felt bad immediately when I saw the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Alex" I said then walked away and towards the exit. He deserved someone who could love him completely, someone who didn't have her past in the way of her happiness like I did.

I as walked out and tried to hall a taxi I felt strong arms wrap them self's around me as Alex's body molded into mine.

"I don't care Kagome, he is a fool for letting you go in the first place…don't think I haven't noticed that his memory pains you more than comforts you. If I were to take a bullet for you, then it is because I think you are worth it" He turned me around so suddenly that I didn't have time to get my baring together before I felt his mouth crashing down on mine in a an urgent kiss. I was so surpassed by it that I froze, then slowly closed my eyes and let myself live in the moment for once. I kissed him back and was surprised on how soft his lips here, his mouth explored mine has he cupped my face in his hands. When we broke apart he was looking down at me with a strange light in his green eyes.

"I won't give up on you Kagome, I do believe you can protect and defend yourself, hell you are the best marksman I have ever met, but I also believe that there are some things that a man should do to protect the woman he cares for…would you deny me that?"

"Alex…I think it's time I told you the whole story as to why I'm here…and why in two years I will be going back to Japan" I said.

What he said was true and if I didn't at least make the attempt to forget InuYasha then I will never know love again. For him I made myself stronger, for him I put myself thought seven kinds of hell so that he could be happy with Kikyo….didn't I deserve happiness as well? Was it wrong to look at another man the same way I looked at him?

~InuYasha POV – 4 years later –

I glared down at the well.

"It's no longer sealed InuYasha" said Kikyo softly as she stood beside me "it's been 2 weeks since it has reopened"

"Then why can't I get thought?" I said harshly as I remembered the feeling of relief turn into rage when the well wouldn't transport me where my mate was.

"When Kagome took off the beads she also severed the link between the two of you. She must have felt it reopen. The spell made it so that she would be aware that it was time to come back, why she is still not here is something I cannot answer. Sorry InuYasha" she turned and walked off to where her sister and the others where.

I clenched my hand in to a fist until I felt blood coat my hand. There was something else not right here. Two years ago my demon raged and vented that his mate was slipping away from him. Her heart no longer belonged only to him. It was a strange feeling, it was almost like they were connected but it was a faint trace. It was the link that made her his lifemate. She was born his lifemate, it wasn't something he decided, but fate made it so that he would find her and fall in love with her. Two years ago his demon hissed at him and said that she was slipping away from him.

There was another male.

The realization that she was falling for another man had his demon seething in hate and anger. It took both Kikyos and Miroku's spiritual powers to subdue him.

He looked down at his sharp claws and strong arm. The other man must be a formidable male for him to over go a change this drastic. His body was well over 6 feet 5 inches now; his body was heavy with muscles and his senses far more acute and sharper.

He was as a deadly half demon now. Most demons stayed clear of him out of fear, even Naraku has been oddly calm in these last two years. His demon made the necessary changes in him saying that he needed to transformation or be defeated by his competition. He would have to show Kagome that he was the stronger male; he would have to fight for her. He didn't like it but he understood it, another male was trying to take his mate away from him and in the rules of the wild, he had to be bigger and stronger to win the female.

I turned and walked towards the others. Kagome would come to him and when she did, he was going to show her just who she belonged to. He would not give in to the other man, he will rip him to shreds and once he was out of the way he would take Kagome for his own.

"I sense a jewel shard InuYasha, it's coming faint but it's there, it's that way" said Kikyo as I stood in front of the others. She was pointing west from where we were.

"Alright, let's get this over with, I want to be here for when Kagome shows up" I said looking to the others.

"Do you really think she'll come back?" asked Sango

"Yeah" I said looking towards the forest "I get the feeling she will show up soon"

~Kagome POV- Present – Japan~

"Wow, it feels weird being back" I said looking up at the steps that lead to my family shrine.

"I can image" said Alex getting out and got my duffel bag out along with his "Did you tell your mom that I was coming along?"

"Yeah, she's dying to meet you" I took off my sunglasses and looked at him "Are you sure you want to do this? It's going to be strange and I don't even know if you would be able to pass thought the well"

I had told Alex everything, my powers, my time travel, and about InuYasha. I told him about Naraku and about my mission in the feudal era. I had thought that he would say I was crazy but it turned out that his bloodline also held…..secrets. Alexander Nica came from and ancient and powerful Carpathian bloodline that held power of its own. There was a reason he was so strong and powerful, his warrior blood made it so that he relied on instinct and his skin was difficult to pierce. He was a human walking shield.

"I'm sure _meu minunat, _besides, you are going to need me if it gets too difficult for you for when you see your half demon"

I grimaced.

"I understand Kagome, I don't expect you to change your feelings for him, but tell me something" he said wrapping his arms around my waist then bend down to kiss me lightly on the lips "You do feel something for me right?"

"Of course Alex! I love you in my own way; I don't know just how deep those feelings are at the moment. I'm sorry for saying it but I will never lie to you on how I am feeling"

"One of the many things I love about you. Now let's go. Did your Uncle deliver the equipment like he said he was going to?"

"I sure hope so. It will be pretty useless to go back without all my toys" I said giving him a wink then pulled my glasses back on and started walking up the steps to my home letting my hips sway just a little more than necessary making him groan then chuckle.

"_Cochet__ă_" he said calling me a minx.

"You know it buddy now move your butt, Naraku isn't killing himself anytime soon"

By the time I induced Alex to my mom and got the crate that my uncle sent opened and sorted through it was close to night fall.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow honey?" said my mom looking at me with wide eyes.

I understood how she felt. I was no longer her little girl. It's been 4 years and 4 months since I left home at the tender age of 16. Now at 20 years old I had developed in to a strong and seductive woman. My hair was still long but pulled up in a ponytail with a long braid falling all the way to my waist. I had wanted to cut it but Alex had a hissy fit. He loved my hair; he would ask me leave it loose every time he had our night outs. I was still just as short as ever, barely toping 5 feet 2 inches but my body was toned with sculpted legs, a firm bottom and an endowed bust line. _Inger Mic de Deces _is what Alex called me, little angel of death. I had earned that name and so I had a pair of small black angle wings tattooed on my right shoulder with Unit 38 right below it.

I was lethal now; I trained myself to be so. I was no longer the little frightened girl who stood frozen in the face of danger, in her place was a woman who has seen far too many deaths and who had delivered many of those blows.

"I'm sure mom. I will be back once everything done on that side. It was my mess, I'm going to clean house and once I do I will seal the well permanently and come back"

"I missed you so much and now you're leaving again" said my mother crying softy.

"I missed you too mom, don't worry. I'll be back okay?" I said smiling at her.

"Do you have everything you need? Do you want me to pack some ramen?" said my mom.

Alex frowned at her words.

"Ramen? Like the soup?" he said giving my mom an odd look "That is a strange thing to take back"

"It would be for InuYasha, and no mom, no ramen this time" I felt Alex stiffen a bit but went back to packing our duffel bag.

"Oh okay. Be careful over there honey" I nodded to her and kissed her cheek.

I looked at the duffel bag to make sure I had everything we needed. Arrows…lots of arrows and the tips in case I had to improvise, extra gun clips and ammunition power bars, extra clothing, first aid kits and some other essentials. On me I had my two Ruger 45 p90 pistols where strapped to each of my thighs, my lightweight bulletproof vest was in place and I took my two long blade hunting knives and concealed them under my vest. My favorite bow was retracted and on my hip. I strapped my self- revolving quiver and I was all set.

I looked over to Alex who was in his combat gear, his high boots where laced, his guns on the holsters around his hip, his long cured blade was secured to his front, and his rifle on his back. He hosted our duffel and nodded to me then grinned.

"Is it wrong that I find you incredibly sexy and scary as shit right now?" he said smirking at me.

"No…I think a healthy dose of fear is good for when you're dealing with me" I said laughing "come on, let's get this over with. Hold on tight" I said as we jumped into the well and let it transport us back in time.


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! Thanks for all of the reviews! Okay I just wanted to clarify a few things. I couldn't remember kagome's mom's name from the amine so I made one up…sorry. As for her father's name..I was going to put in a side note that her father did have a traditional Japanese name but Rick couldn't pronounce it so he ended up calling him John =)

Sorry it took me so long for this update…I had to rewrite this a few times until I got it to go where I wanted it.

Thanks again and don't forget that I live off of what you guys think..so review!

~Kagome POV~

As soon as I stepped out of the well I was overcome with feelings of nostalgia. The night air was fresh and crisp, the stars where shining like thousands of little fireflies in the sky. It must have rained recently because I could also smell the damp earth and grass.

"Whoa" said Alex from behind me "It sure smells different here, it's like the world is new here, untainted by pollution"

"It's because there is no pollution yet, don't forget that we are 500 years in the past. It's strange when you say it out loud but there you go" I said.

"I can see why you like it here; there is something about this place that is so peaceful"

I laughed at his statement.

"Don't get too comfy Alex; don't forget that this land is also filled with demons and magic, one wrong move and your demon food. Come one, let's see if the gang is at Kaede's"

I felt more comfortable in the night after years of training so I pulled up my scarf around my face and stayed in the shadows of the forest.

I didn't pick up any demon auras, not even InuYasha's. They must be out searching for Naraku.

"I don't feel him near" I said softy to Alex "They must be in the road"

"How do you want to track them? By foot or do we get some horses?" he said looking down at me while I thought about it. Horses would be faster than if we went by foot and it would also provide us with a ride while we searched for Naraku, I couldn't ask InuYasha to give anymore rides, he had Kikyo to take care of now.

"I will ask Kaede for some horses, we will need them anyways" I decided, he nodded to me and followed my lead.

I reached the little village and saw many of the villagers looking at us with weary eyes. I smiled at them and waved, some of them recognized me once I took off my scarf around my mouth and nose.

"Kaede!" I called out as we reached her hut.

"Is that you Kagome? What took ye long to came back to us?" she said walking towards me then noticed Alex "And you brought someone with ye"

I nodded to her "Kaede this is Alex" I switched to English "Alex this is Kaede..sorry she only knows Japanese"

"I think I know enough to introduce myself" he said then said hello to her in Japanese and told her that he was a good friend of mine.

"Where are the others?" I asked Kaede while I looked around as if half expecting for them to pop out.

"My sister sensed a jewel shard about a month ago and they let heading west from here"

I nodded and asked if she could spare two horses for us.

"Will ye not wait for them?" she asked in astonishment

I smiled at her.

"I can track them don't worry Lady Kaede, I can take care of myself now"

"I see, ye have changed much Kagome, you have achieved great power child" she said solemnly then looked at Alex "I don't think InuYasha will be happy to see ye with another man Kagome"

I frowned at her, why in the world would he mind?

"I don't see why he would, Kikyo is with him right?" I asked as I hoisted myself up on my horse.

"Yes, my sister Kikyo has been traveling with them..but"

I shook my head "Then he should be fine, I didn't come back to fight with him, my mission is to kill Naraku and get rid of the Shikon jewel..that is it. I will see you soon Kaede" I said then called out a loud 'Hiya!" to my horse.

I threw out my powers looking for InuYasha's demon and the jewel fragments that no doubt Kikyo must have.

"Alright then let's get going! They are not that far from here" I called out to Alex who was riding right beside me.

"Got it. Are you nervous about seeing him again?" he called to me.

I shook my head "Nah, I'm good" I said. Of course this was lie. I was nervous about seeing again, but I shoved those feelings out of the way. Now was not the time go all soft and wistful, I was here for one reason and one reason only. I wasn't going to get in between him and Kikyo.

As we got closer to them I picked up the evil traces of a demon that was closing in on my friends.

"Hey Alex, look alive! We got a demon!" I yelled as I urged my horse to run faster.

"Lead the way _frumos"_

~InuYasha POV~

"Wind Scar!"

Stupid demon had a jewel shard imbedded in its forehead and it wouldn't stay down. He was fast and kept dodging my attacks. I was right behind Kikyo who took a nasty blow when her arrow didn't manage to kill it. The armor around its body was hard and the only weak spot that I could see was right at its neck, the only way to kill it was to get close to it and it had some sharp claws.

I guess I could get it with my adamant barrage and hope that it would hit the bastard in the neck. I couldn't let it get closer to Kikyo, she was trying to get up but it was huge gash and she was losing too much blood.

"Hiraikotsu!" called out Sango who was riding on top of Kirara. Her large boomerang only managed to piss off the demon even more as it turned to send sharp scales at Sango.

"Sango!" yelled Miroku as one of them managed to scrap Sango forcing her to land or be killed.

"Miroku don't open your wind tunnel it will suck in the jewel fragment!" I called out just in case he was thinking of doing that.

"Got it, but how are we going to take it down? At this point it will kill us if we don't get the jewel shard out of its forehead"

I was about to leap up and see if I could claw it out when the wind picked up and with it…the scent of Kagome.

I looked in back of me when an arrow came out though the trees and landed in the neck of the demon with a loud thwack. The demon roared in pain.

What the fuck? That arrow had a whole lot of power in it, more power than Kikyo's.

I saw two horses come out of the forest and into the clearing where we were. The first one had a tall male on it, I snarled when I realized who he was. This was the bastard who was trying to steal my mate away from me. The second horse had Kagome on it…only…she was different. This woman held no uncertainty as she looked at the large demon in front of us.

"Alex go around and see if you can distracted, I'm going up!" she called out in a voice that commanded respect.

The other man nodded and followed her orders as if she were an Alpha. What the fuck was going on here?

"Kagome?" I said looking at her. She was older, more mature and alluring. She spiritual powers pulsed around her, deadly and strong.

"Hey InuYasha" she said "Sorry…hold that thought. Hiya!"

She pushed her horse towards the demon.

"Wait! Get away from it!"

"InuYasha! She's going to get herself killed" cried out Sango watching her as she made her way towards the demon.

I watched as she let go of her the horse's reigns and leapt up on her seat so that she was couched on the large animal. Damn it! I started to run to get to her when she leaped up and used the hand of the demon as a stepping stool to get on its arm when its head was turned looking at the other horse on the ground. She reached into her back and took out two of the most wicked looking blades that I have ever seen and ran up the demons arm with a speed and agility that would have impressed even Sesshomaru. By the time the demon realized that Kagome was there she took her weapons and sliced the demons head right off. I watched in awe as she leaped off just before it could grab her. She landed on the balls of feet in a crouch right next to the now headless demon then went to the head and took the jewel fragment. It took her less than two minutes to kill the demon.

"Game over thanks for playing" she laughed then went to high five the male "Thanks for the cover Alex"

The male looked down at my mate "I knew you had it in the bag _înger"_

Who the hell was this woman? This was not my Kagome. My Kagome was a clumsy and sweet woman who would never be able to take down a demon four times her size single handed.

She made her way towards me, she look off her face cover and looked up at me.

"Hey InuYasha! Sorry it took me so long to get back but I'm here now. So what is the update? What is Naraku up to and when do we leave in search of him"

I shook my head a bit. That was it?

"Wow you got tall! Oh hey Kikyo…What happened?" she cried out as she kneeled down to Kikyo who grimaced in pain.

"The demon took a swipe outta her…whoa wait a minute….that's it? Just a 'hey'? You're gone for 4 fucking years and all you say to me is HEY?" I growled down at her.

I wanted to crash her to me, I inhale her scent, to mark her, but something made me pull back. She as not the same, she held a power that made my beast uncomfortable.

I watched as she placed a hand over Kikyo's wounds and closed her eyes. Her hands glowed white with healing light helping close the wounds on Kikyo. Since when did she know how to do that?

"Is she alright Kagome?" said a deep masculine voice.

I turned and look at the male who accompanied her. I snarled at him making him glare back at me.

"Is this your half demon?" I couldn't understand what he was saying but he was pointing to me with his thumb and looking at Kagome.

"Yeah, he doesn't like people that much" she must have said something to make him to make him look at me and then shrugged as if I wasn't worth it, my demon was so close to the surface that I was seeing things in a red tint.

"What did you say to him…and why the fuck did you bring him with you?" I snarled at her watching as she stood and helped Kikyo get up as well.

I didn't miss the uncomfortable looks that I was getting from Sango and Miroku.

She pinned me with a cold look "Don't you think you should be a bit more worried about Kikyo who has suffered a terrible wound than on who I brought with me?"

"Ah..Kagome…I think there is misunderstanding.." Kikyo started to say but I cut her off.

I walked up to her and looked down at her snarling at her "Woman, you had no right to bring another male with you. You are mine" I said taking her arm and gave it a tug.

She smiled at me sweetly before she jabbed me in the throat hard with her elbow then kicked my legs under me knocking me to the ground. I had the wind knocked out of me, I went to get up but I found myself face to face with Kagome who had one of her blades right at my throat with her saddling me only her knees where on my forearms preventing me from using my arms to get up.

"I belong to no one, and how dare you say that in front of Kikyo" she said in a deadly whisper.

Then I realized why I underwent my transformation. It wasn't because of the male with her…it was because of Kagome. Kagome changed into such a lethal opponent that if I had stayed in my old form, she would have easily overpowered me. I wanted to laugh bitterly. I then smirked at her; did she really think that she was stronger than me? I laughed before I twirled my body and brought one of my legs up and brought her body down hard. She lost her balance as I purposely knocked the wind out of her, she tired getting up but I was faster and stronger than her. I reversed the roles on her; one clawed hand on her throat, my other hand held her arm that still held her blade. I was couched on her stomach so that she couldn't move away or try to kick me.

"Let go of her" I felt something cold and hard at my neck as I realized that the man could speak our language after all. This prick at had death wish.

He was glaring at me with pure hate as he tried to get me off Kagome.

"Alex stop" said Kagome as she struggled to get up "he won't really hurt me and you" she said pinning me with a cold look "get off of me!"

"I don't give a rat's ass; he needs to get off of you"

I narrowed my eyes at him "Do you really think that you can take my woman away from me? She is my mate, **mine**" I snarled at him my demon was going crazy.

**Kill him; he thinks has a claim over our mate. Make her see who is stronger!**

I was not ready for what Kagome did next. Since I was on her arms and body she used the only thing that she had as a weapon…her head. My focus was solemnly on the man that I swear I blacked out for a few minutes when Kagome head butted me.

"What the fuck?" I yelled at her as she flipped back and landed in a crouch with her blade in front of her.

"You have no rights over me. I am happy to see you and I do miss you…you are my friend, but if you're going to act like a dick then I guess I'll be traveling with Alex alone"

"The fuck you are!" I lunged at her but she flipped so suddenly that if felt her boot kick me on the chin. Fuck, she was fast now. She stood up then put up a barrier of pure power glaring at me.

"Stop InuYasha. I don't want to fight you but I will if you push me"

"Who the fuck are you? You're not my Kagome, you're just someone who looks like her" I said walking up to her barrier to peer into her face.

"Your right, I'm not your Kagome anymore; she was a weak and clumsy fool who pinned over a man who would never love her and who always had to get rescued. I told Kikyo that I was leaving for the sake of the mission. I back and I'm stronger and ready to face Naraku. Now I suggest you cut the macho bull shit or I will kick your ass"

Alex cleared his throat and looked at me.

"I would do as she says if I where you….many men as fallen by her hands for trying to test her. My advice? Don't cross her, shut up and do as she says…she tends to get her way anyway" he grinned at her making her roll her eyes.

"You make me sound like an ogre Alex" she said then chuckled "But you do make some good points"

Miroku and Sango laughed.

"I have to say…I like this new Kagome!" said Sango walking over to Kagome. Kagome let her barrier down "think you came teach me what you have learned?"

"Anytime, both Alex and myself where trained in the same Unit with my godfather" she said hugging her friend.

"So you have been with HIM this whole time" I snarled pointing to the other man.

"I along with, Santiago, Diego, Tank, Suke, David, Patrick, Veronica, and the Colonel and of course our _Inger Mic de Deces" _said Alex in a smirk walking over to Kagome.

I gawked at the man…I didn't miss the fact that there were more male names than female.

"_Inger Mic de Deces? _What is he talking about?" I said looking at Miroku as if he had the answers; he shrugged at me saying "I don't know"

"It's the named I earned" said Kagome with a sigh "it means 'Little Angel of Death' that is the name they gave me in the Unit"

I could see why. She was still tiny, smaller than Kikyo and petite in stature but clearly voluptuous and yet she held so much power that she could have easily purified me if she wanted to. Her black hair was longer and braided down her back, her blue eyes where the color of the sky on a clear day and yet…they seemed like they have seen too much. She forced herself to grow up, it didn't come naturally, she still held her innocence but it seemed out of place now in her eyes that have seen too much. I ached when I realized that her power came at the price of her sweetness and childlike wonder of the world.

"Yeah" she turned to me and placed a hand on her hip "So? Can you be civil enough to travel with or do Alex and I need to head out by ourselves?" she asked me.

"You know I've been waiting four years for you to return Kagome, but why did you bring this shack of shit with you?" I said giving the man a dirty look; he was standing too close to my mate.

"Because he offered to come…of course all the guys in my unit offered to come but in the end the reason I brought Alex along is because he is my partner and he wanted to support me"

"You didn't need to bring him for that! I said I would always protect you" I said glowering at her.

"I said he is here to SUPPORT me not protect me"

"But if she needs protection, then I will provide it for her" he said with an arrogant look on his face as he went to put an arm around my mate.

"You are no one to protect what is mine" I walked up to him and grinned in satisfaction that I was taller than him "Now you listen here. Kagome and I have a bond that no one will break. She is my mate and I will kill anyone who gets too close. If you decide to ignore my words then it's your head" I said to him in a deadly whisper then pulled Kagome away from him and placed her behind me but not before she kicked me in the shin. It hurt like hell but I didn't flinch.

"I am not your mate! Kikyo is and how can you say that when she's right over there!" she screeched pointing to a very startled looking Kikyo

"Oh but Kagome…I'm not his ma-"Kikyo started to say but I held my hand up indicating for her to be quiet, she threw her hands up in exasperation. I turned to Kagome and pinned her with a cold stare.

"Now I don't know what is going though that little brain of yours but let's get one thing clear. You _are _mine and I will kill anyone who gets too close to you" I watched in satisfaction as her eyes went wide at my blunt statement but I continued on " I have waited four fucking years Kagome, I woke up from an injury to find you gone and I couldn't get to you. My demon marked you as my mate and damn it I don't care how strong you get or how many demons you can take down…I will always be stronger and faster. So I will warn you this only once, if that dick comes along, he stays far away from you. I mean it Kagome, I have turned demon one too many times over the past four years and I can now trigger it by choice. I will go all demon on him if he so much as touches you"

She shook her heard in defiance "You can't decide that InuYasha!"

"She is not your mate; she is not something you can just claim. She has a mind of her own with her own rights… so I suggest you let go of her and step back…demon" said the male with sneer.

I looked at the man and let go of my human side and felt my demon blood pulse. I 'm sure she saw my eyes go red and the marking on face appear. The man name Alex frowned at me and held his weapon pointed at me. I moved so fast I was a blur. I knocked the weapon out of his hand easily and lifted him up by his neck, my claws digging into his skin. Strange that his skin didn't break but it didn't matter to me. I could easily snap his neck.

"Stop!" I felt Kagome pull at my sleeve "if you don't let him go I swear I will run my knife though you"

"Then why don't you do it?" I challenged her. I knew that she couldn't do it. She may be able to take down a full grown demon, but her instinct will prevent her from harming her mate.

"InuYasha…maybe your taking this too far" said Sango looking anxiously at the human who was trying to pry my hand away from his neck.

"You're going to kill him InuYasha" said Miroku moving close to me.

The male kicked my hard in my stomach in order to get me to release him. I grunted by I kept my hold on him.

"What are you waiting for Kagome? Take me down" I said harshly to her. She needed to learn her lesson "Since you think you're so much stronger"

I saw her pull out her blades but her hands were shaking.

"I don't want to hurt you InuYasha, please put him down. He's can't breathe!"

"Then say you will do as I command Kagome. It's the only way I will let go of him"

She was shaking in anger but nodded to me.

"Fine! Damn you InuYasha. After seeing you choose Kikyo over me over and over again…. now you decide to mark me as your mate? Now that I found someone?"

"See that's where you're confused. I never choose her over you, but I felt like I owned her that much, but you were always my mate, and you will remain my mate"

She was so small and slight that I found it hard to believe that she held that much power but my demon could feel it. She was so alluring and beautiful, her eyes shining bright with anger and her cheeks flushed. My sweet innocent Kagome turned in to a siren of desire and I was willing to go to any means to keep her.

I turned to pin the man with a stare "Whatever feelings you have towards this woman it would be wise to let go of them because she will always belong to me, her heart and soul belongs to me and I do not share" I snarled at him a low growl reputed deep before I dropped him to the floor.

"ALEX!" cried Kagome, she tried to go to him but I pulled her body to mine and held her there "Let go of me!"

"No, I don't think I will" I looked over to Kikyo who now looked fully healed "Take care of this piece of shit for me…I need to have a private word with my mate" I said as I hulled a very pissed off Kagome to my shoulder headed towards our camp.


	6. Chapter 6

I am soooo sorry for the delay in chapters…I've been kinda stuck on this story.

~Kagome POV~

I have never seen InuYasha so pissed off before. I mean sure, he's always been a hot head and had a bit of temper but never like this, with pure rage. What made it worse was on how much more intimidating he was now that he's changed so much. He was a few inches taller than Alex, and let me tell you…that Romanian was tall. InuYasha's body was stacked with muscles, he's fire rat kimono couldn't hide it anymore. His face was no longer the boyish one I remembered. No, he was strikingly handsome, his features chiseled in masculine perfection. It was doing something funny to my senses to be near him but I fought against it. I wouldn't let his animalistic sexuality get the better of me.

"InuYasha put me down you ass!" I screamed at him…oh I was so close to purifying his dog ears right off!

I couldn't believe that after all my years of training I still couldn't best him…and the fact that he was able to overpower Alex without even breaking a sweat was freighting. Just how much did he change? He was obviously stronger now; it didn't take a genius to see that. I thought I was going to have to advantage once I got back….but oh no…he just had to go all steroid demon on me…shit.

He finally threw me down on a patch of grass by a clearing that had a fire blazing and several sleeping blankets. He took me to their camp.

I crept away from him as he crouched down in front of me and dragged me back by my ankle. I was about to kick him in the face but he must have seen that coming because he snarled at me viciously.

"Don't even think about it Kagome. I've taken one too many kicks from you today so you will stop acting like a little hellcat" he said as he pulled me into his embrace. I froze when I felt his nose on my neck inhaling deeply.

"You smell like that bastard Kagome" he said in a low deadly whisper that made me gulp "I'm gonna have to fix that…aren't I?" What was he doing and why the hell wasn't I fighting it? My body felt like I was flushed with a fever all of the sudden. Having him so close to me was making my head swim and my insides clench. Gods I missed him. I missed his silvery hair, thick and soft. I missed his cute dog ears that twitched so adorably. I missed his deep gruff voice and I missed his golden beautiful eyes to most. His scent was pure male and it was speaking to a very feminine part of me, making me want to rub myself against his hard strong body.

"S-st-stop" I stuttered as he licked my neck and nipped it gently I was suppressing a shudder as I thought that maybe I should just purify him…that would teach him. I needed to get away from him; he was doing some weird things to my senses. I shouldn't be happy to have him hold me…I had Alex now.

"Not until I get rid of that stench" he said as he pressed me onto the ground so that his now large frame engulfed me. His hands held mine as he growled deep in his chest sending vibrations thought out my body "I want _my_ scent on you, branding you mine Kagome"

"Look InuYasha I'm sorry for taking so long to come back..but you need to understand that I have Alex now and this is not fair to him or Kikyo" I tried to argue with him but at mentioning Alex's name he snarled into my neck. Oh shit, wrong reaction.

"I don't ever want to hear his name come out of your lips" he said as he pulled back to look into my face "You are not to speak his name in front of me..is that understood?"

I gaped at him, when did he turn into a possessive jerk? I growled at him narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'm not your bitch to command InuYasha" I said as I put up my barrier locking him on the other side while I glared at him.

He laughed at me sending chills down my spine; his laughter was not a happy one but a mocking one.

"You are my mate Kagome..so yes…you are my bitch…and as such you will obey me or I will march up to that human you brought with you and rip his throat out"

"Fuck off InuYasha, I'm not your stupid mate, and I'm with Alex now and I don't care how much you snarl, I'm not going to submit to you"

He regarding me for a while tilting his head as if I was some sort of alien, I wondered for a moment if all of those muscles affected his brain functions.

"Kagome!"

I looked past InuYasha to see Sango making her way towards me. I got up and moved past InuYasha while letting go of my barrier to give her a hug.

"You can be such a pain InuYasha" said Sango in a huff "We all missed her too you know!"

I felt something creep up my shoulder; I looked to see my little fox baby.

"Oh Shippo" I cried as I grabbed him and gave him a giant hug.

"I missed you Kagome! I don't like it when you're gone!" he said as he clung on to me while he buried his face in my neck. He was letting my scent soothe him so I cradled him and patted his back.

"You are a sight for sore eyes Lady Kagome" said Miroku as he went to give me a hug.

"Watch the hands lecher" I heard InuYasha growl from behind me, with one arm around Miroku I pulled back the other to flip him off.

I heard Alex's chuckle. I looked up to see him walking towards me with Kikyo in tow.

"Sorry about that Alex" I said then glared at InuYasha "you okay?"

He scoffed at me at my words "Kagome come on, you should know that I've been through worse"

I thought about it then nodded "True"

"I didn't fight back because I know you have feelings for him and he is a friend, but the next time he decided to act like a caveman…I just shoot his ass"

I sighed, I couldn't blame him, he then looked at InuYasha who was glaring and growling low in his chest.

I was sick and tired of InuYasha's attitude so I decided to show him that I was not going to be his obedient bitch. So I moved close to Alex and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into him, inhaling his familiar scent. I knew that by doing this I was getting Alex's scent on me and in turn, making me his woman.

"Get the fuck away from him Kagome" InuYasha said in a voice so calm and low that for a moment it made me shiver in fear but then I remembered that I was not helpless anymore.

"I told you InuYasha, I'm with Alex now, and I've been with him for two years now" I spat back at him. Alex was holding his hand gun in one hand now while he wrapped his other around my waist.

"She is spoken for demon, when her business here is over and done with I plan on taking her for my wife" I looked up at Alex in surprise. He looked down at me and his green softened "If she'll have me"

"The fuck you are, I will rip out your entrails and bathe in them" snarled InuYasha. Kikyo went over to where he was and placed a hand on his forearm "That is enough InuYasha" she said in a clam voice to him.

Deciding to ignore him I pulled Alex so that he could have a proper introduction to my friends.

"Alex..this is Sango, she is a demon slayer" I said as he took Sango's hand and shook it politely.

"Please to meet you Sango. Kagome often talks about you like a sister, so it feels like I already know you"

Sango smiled up at Alex "Did she really? It sounds like you two spend a whole lot of time together"

I nodded to her "Yeah, we lived together on the base with my godfather who trained all of us"

"What?" hiss InuYasha making me pin him with a glare.

"You heard me. Yes we all lived together on base….just like I use to here with all of you guys" I said then turned my back on him.

I could feel his demon powers bushing up against me, it made me blink in surprise. I turned around to stare at him not missing the smirk on those sinful lips of his as he flashed a fang at me.

"Since when do you have control over your demonic powers?" I asked him wondering if it was not just his body that changed.

"I would be happy to explain things to you…if…you come with me somewhere private" he said folding his arms into his haori.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was up to something and I was not going to take the bait.

"Anyways" I said deciding to ignore him "Like I was saying, Sango is like a sister to me and then this is Miroku. He's a monk with awesome spiritual powers"

Alex nodded laughing "Ah yes…the pervert" he said good natured shaking Miroku's hand noticing the prayer beads but say anything.

"I'm hurt Kagome, there is more to me than my cursed hand you know" he said faking a hurt expression but smiling all the same.

I laughed at him as I realized just how much I missed his crazy sense of humor. I scrunched up my face as if in thought "Nope…nothing else comes to mind" I laughed.

"Don't tease him too much _meu minunat, _He's a good man" said Alex as he kissed the top of my head winning him a feral snarl from InuYasha.

I looked back to see InuYasha's eyes bleed red.

"You need to stop InuYasha" I said to him bracing myself for his attack.

"And you need to step away from him or else his blood will be on your hands" he said walking up to where we were at to look down at me "What will it be?"

Alex did the one thing that guaranteed for this not to go well. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me behind him.

"I think you should respect her wishes on who she _chooses_ to be with demon" he said his accent again popping out of anger.

InuYasha snarled at him his claws ready to rip into Alex. Alex smirked at him "All that you are doing is pushing her to me with your actions fool"

Kikyo apparently had enough and shocked InuYasha with a spiritual blast.

"InuYasha why can't you just calmly talk things over with her? or at least allow me to speak with Kagome and maybe clear out some misunderstandings" Kikyo looked over to me "I think you and I need to have a long chat"

~Alex POV~

I didn't like any of this.

Drug lords, crooked mercenaries…hell even murderers I know who to deal with, but demons…..where out of my line of knowledge. The only think I knew about them are the bits and pieces that Kagome mentioned to me.

This InuYasha character is nothing like she descried to me. She had said that he was a half demon who was a bit taller than she was, he was bad tempered but good natured. She had told me that he had lost his first love and she was resurrected from the dead and that he still loved her. So when I saw his reaction to my presence I knew right away that Kagome had been mistaken in his feelings for her. The demon was possessive and clearly loved my Kagome deeply. He even went so far as to attack me. Not only that, but the blasted man was strong and muscular as shit. Hell the demon was taller than I am..and I'm well over 6 feet. I didn't like feeling intimidated but something about InuYasha told me not to turn my back on him.

I considered myself a warrior, I come from an ancient bloodline my strength was enormous but even I was overcome by the brute strength of that half demon. I shudder to think what he would have been like if he had been full demon.

He wanted to take Kagome away from me and I was afraid that he might be able to. I was fighting against to urge to pick her up and take her back to our time and away from him. She still loved that demon, I knew that, she has never denied that truth from me and yet knowing this I still couldn't help falling for her. Beneath her strength laid a heart of gold, soft and gentle. She rarely showed that side of her lately but I knew it was there. I had seen it many times and that was the first thing I noticed when I first saw her. She had come to our Unit young, inexperience, and scared. She looked like a broken doll in my eyes. Sadness clung around her as she tried hard to keep up with the rest of us. At first the guys where weary of having the Colonel god-daughter around, we had felt like maybe she was just here to 'play' soldier and was going to be a snobby little brat. That we had to give her special treatment, but when we all met Kagome, she was like a breath of fresh air to us. Soon we found ourselves doting to her and making sure that she knew how to handle her weapons so that she could protect herself.

If it where up to me, I would always protect her. I wanted to take her back to my home town where it was peaceful and marry her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, seeing her smile, kissing her sweet lips, making her the mother to my children. I wanted it all with her. When we had been in Rio, I found myself drawn to her, so I coveted her time and kept her attention on me.

Now that she has seen this InuYasha, I felt anger and rage that she still felt something for him. The way she hadn't been able to kick his ass when he had me by the neck told me just how much she still cared. I wasn't going to lose her without a fight though. I have come too far to give in now, I would use any means to keep her.

"Alex, I'm sorry about his behavior, honest I've never seen him act like this" said Kagome pulling me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her "No worries _meu minunat, _you are not responsible for his actions, and he _is_ a demon after all. In my town, we have legends about them and they are not good"

Kagome huffed "Don't be like that Alex, all I'm saying is that he does have a good side once he gets his head out of his ass"

I wanted to both strangle her and kiss her. She always tried to see the good in everyone.

After Kikyo had put her foot down InuYasha had muttered something about catching some game for dinner and gave me a look that clearly challenged me. I knew what he was doing; the demon was trying to show Kagome that he was the provider. Whatever, it just gave me an opportunity to get closer to her anyways. So right now I was leaning against a tree my legs stretched to before me as Kagome laid her head on my lap eating the granola bar I had given her. This how we usually where back at Rio, when the rest of the guys were laughing and cracking jokes, Kagome and I would retreat to talk and relax. She always laid her head on my lap; it was so natural for us to have close contact that I was pleased when she didn't act any different now that she was around her friends.

"So Kagome" said Sango as she gave me a worried look "Just what are you and Alex now? It's obvious that you are close but….."

I saw Kagome sigh then turned to look at me and smiled "I guess you can say that he's my partner, he's my friend, we are just starting a relationship…I love him"

I wanted to whoop in triumph at her open confession to what we were.

"What about InuYasha" I turned towards the angry voice to see the undead priestess glare at us "What about him? How you no clue as to so how much he has suffered by your absence?"

"What are you talking about?" said Kagome as she sat up to look at the woman. I didn't like where this was going.

"I told you when you left that you were mistaken in what InuYasha felt for me. I told you he would be heartbroken… well I was right. You were not here to witness the look of utter devastation when he realized that not only had you left him while he was injured but that you honestly believed that he could just forget about you. Did you have so little faith in his affections that you made your self believe that he could ever forget you? Do you even know him at all?"

Crap.

I saw that look of hurt and regret in Kagome's eyes. Was she going to realize that she still loved the half demon more than she did me? I glared at the other woman as I pulled Kagome in to a hug, holding her close…as if I could keep there.

"You did what you had to do Kagome, don't blame yourself. Had you not left we wouldn't have met…remember that" I said feeling like I was trying to grasp as loose ends.

I saw her close her eyes the got up.

"I need to think….forgive me" she said as she took off running into the forest.

I turned to the woman who looked so much like my Kagome and pinned her with a deadly stare "If she leaves me, it's you I'm blaming" I said "I will not lose her…not when we were happy a few days ago"

She laughed coldly "You can't lose something you never had" she sneered at me "Kagome and InuYasha are lifemates; you are not from here so I will enlighten you to what it means. A lifemate to a demon is the other half to his or her soul, there can only be one and once found the demon will go to extraordinary lengths to claim them. Kagome was _born_ his mate…her heart will always be his, she may fight it, but in the end she will always love him. That is the reason she wasn't able to strike him while he had you by the throat, she is unable to cause him real physical harm. I would advise to get use to the idea of losing her, if you continue to try and separate those two, rest assured that InuYasha _will_ kill you"

I didn't know what to say to that. If what she said was true then it was all in vain to begin with. Kagome will never be mine and my dream of a future with her was slowing fading away. As I leaned back against the tree, I wondered if I could convince her to leave this place…or at the very least knock her out and drag her to our own era where there weren't any asshole demons trying to take my girlfriend away from me.

8888889

This chapter was inspired by music from

Metric "on the sly"

Lupe Fiasco "out of my head"

Sea Wolf "Wicked Blood"


	7. Chapter 7

~Kagome POV~

I wasn't paying too much attention to where I was going; all I knew is that I needed some time alone.

As I looked around I noticed that I had stumbled onto a small little meadow, it was dotted with flowers that looked white in the moonlight. I walked into it and searched out with my powers really hoping that there were no demons around to disturb my thoughts.

Kikyo obviously felt that by me leaving I had somehow betrayed InuYasha. Then there was InuYasha himself. He has been calling me his mate since I returned, which to be honest pissed me off. Before I had left, sure sometimes he showed me that he wanted me near him, but for the majority of our time together he would constantly pick a fight with me. He would complain about all the times I had to be rescued and how Kikyo was such a better archer.

As I remembered all the times he had gone running off to Kikyo, every single time without fail I had been left forgotten. He really had some nerve labeling me his mate now. He had no right to get all possessive of me now when his choice on who he wanted in his life was so obvious in the past, why should things change now? It shouldn't, I had Alex and I knew Alex would never compare me to anyone…he loved me for just being me. I looked up at the night sky and wondered how I was going to get thought this mission without causing some serious damage to that stupid demon.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing out here by yourself?"

'Speak of the devil and the devil will appear' I thought to myself as I turned around to see InuYasha make his way towards me with three good size pheasants in hand.

"Can't I get some peace and quiet around here?" I snapped at him "I came out here to think things over, now go away"

He walked up to me and glared at me "The fuck I am, you can't be out here by yourself, what if a demon where to attack?"

"Then I'll kick the living snot out of it….haven't you figured it out? I can protect myself now…I don't need your interference" I said then started to walk back to camp since I knew that he wouldn't leave until I did.

"I don't give a shit Kagome. As your mate it is my responsibility to see to your safety and well-being"

I turned whirled around at his statement "I am NOT your mate InuYasha. You can't just claim me after four years of not being together"

He snarled and dropped his kill to grab me by waist and pulled me to his body. I was about to blast him when I felt his fangs at my throat.

'Oh shit' I thought.

"You need to let go before I do some serious damage to you" I whispered since he was still latched on my throat. The growls and snarls that were coming out of his throat and chest vibrated throughout his whole body making my own bones rattle. Then I felt him licked my neck slowly as if savoring the taste of my skin. It almost made my eyes roll in the back of my head; the sensation had sent little shots of lighting throughout my body.

"You are mine Kagome…..the only thing that these four years did was open my eyes as to who you were. You are my lifemate. Do you have any idea what it felt like to wake up injured and disoriented from battle looking for you and being told that you had gone back to your time? Even worse, Kikyo sealed the well and told me what you said? That as long as she was near I would forget about you?" He sighed then nuzzled my neck as his arms pulled me closer, I could feel every inch of his hard muscles, his warm body and his scent where being penetrated into my very skin.

"I know….I know that you felt like I kept choosing Kikyo over you. I made more mistakes than I care to count…some almost costing you're your life; I was such an idiot. Understand that it wasn't out of love that kept me going to her; it was out of obligation and guilt. My demon never claimed you as my mate because I was so sure that you would always be here, my demon was silent because it felt you close. I think deep inside I always knew you were my mate but I was too stupid and blind to realize what my heart was trying to tell me. It was there every single time Koga came near you, or when that idiot from your time got too close, or whenever you were in danger…my instinct to protect you no matter the cost would always give me the added strength to defeat all those who would do you harm"

I wanted to push him away, I was angry at his words. That he would realize what I was to him only after I had left, it was unfair and wrong. And yet being here with him under the moonlight was everything I had wanted four years ago, I remembered when all I had wanted was to hold him, to feel like I was special to him. I had loved him with all of my heart that it pained me to know that he would never be mine that his heart would always belonged to someone else.

"Forgive me _koi_….I should have put you first long time ago" he said as he pulled back to look down at me "Give me chance to prove to you that I have changed, you come first Kagome, you are my first priority"

I pull out of his arms and pin him with a glare "InuYasha, you are my friend; I came back because It's my responsibility to defeat and kill off Naraku. After my mission here is done I'm going back to my era and my godfathers unit…with Alex" I said then stomped away from him.

"Damit it woman! Do you not understand that I can't let you do that!" he said as he walked over to block my path "The only thing this little attitude is going to get you is a dead boyfriend because I am itching to take a good swipe at the bastard"

"You know what InuYasha…..I don't care if you think I'm your mate, I don't care if you think you have some moronic claim on me. I am my own woman, I decide who the hell I want in my life and right now…that person is not you. So either you get your head out of your ass and deal with the shit or we part paths here. I'm sorry for leaving while you injured…trust me I did feel bad because of that, but I needed to leave. I was sick and tired of everything! Of being place second to Kikyo, of seeing your look on longing every fucking time you saw her soul collectors, of the fights, of your snide comments, of your jealously every time some male would show their interest in me. You are the biggest hypocrite I have ever known" I felt like I have been holding all this back for a long time and the dam just broke.

"You belittle me, insult me, use me then threw me away. There are only so many times that you can kick a dog before it starts biting back…well you took your last kick so the next time you think you have any claim on me you better keep away or I will bite and trust me I'll be drawing blood"

With that I walked away from him.

When I got back to camp I saw Alex standing away from camp looking up at the sky. His arms folded his legs apart and his shoulders stiff. He looked like he was on the alert. I smiled fondly at him; he was on 'look out'.

"Alex?" I said softy as I touched his arm making him look down at me frowning.

"Are you okay _puţină dragoste_" he said softy calling me his 'little love' I nodded to him "Are _we_ okay?" he asked next almost hesitantly.

"Yes" I breathed then wrapped my arms around his waist "We are okay"

"You seemed so upset by what Kikyo said, I was afraid you were having doubts about us now"

I felt awful. Alex has been my rock for the past two years, how could I just leave without at least explaining things to him? He deserved better than what I did.

"I will admit that it stuck a sensitive spot but I think things are going to be okay now" I said then looked back to see InuYasha walk into camp and gave the pheasants to Miroku before leaping up to sit in one of the branches of the trees.

Alex was looking down at me then looked to were my gaze lingered then sighed before he rubbed his face with one hand.

"Kagome, I understand how you feel about him. You have never kept it hidden from me, I knew this wasn't going to be easy when I volunteered to come, but if you are having second thoughts about us…then I rather know now"

I shook my head at him "No Alex, it's not like that. Yes I still care for him, but too much has happened between us, too many misunderstandings, too many insults and bad blood that I don't think we could ever wipe it clean"

He saw him nod then he smiled at me almost knocking me senseless, he had that devastating effect on women. He pulled me into his arms, cradling me to his chest while he laid his cheek on top of my head.

I could hear InuYasha growling but he kept his distance.

"I think we have an audience" murmured Alex "want me to tranq him?" he said with a laugh

I chuckled shaking my head at him "No..I think our little 'talk' in the woods made my feelings very clear"

"I had a feeling that was going to happen" he said but I couldn't detect any jealously in his words just an observation. He grinned at me then leaned down to kiss my lips softly, making me sigh at his familiar touch. As I leaned into his body I kept getting a sick feeling in my stomach, as if some internal radar was telling me that this as wrong. I ignored it along with the snarls emulating from a nearby tree.

When he pulled back he rested his forehead to mine "Come on…you need some sleep" he said as he took me over to where he had laid down our sleeping bags.

I stifled a yawn as I realized just how tired I was. It's been a very emotional night.

"Yeah..I'm beat" I looked over to Sango and Miroku who were eating "Hey guys, I'm gonna hit the hay now"

"Yes, I think that is a good idea" said Miroku finishing up his portion of pheasant "We all know that InuYasha likes to make an early leave"

I nodded but then noticed at the cold look Kikyo was giving me.

"The past is past Kikyo, drop it" I said sternly but not before she sighed "I still think you're making a mistake Kagome, why can't you see that what InuYasha and I have is friendship now? I have no desire to pull him to hell with me anymore"

"Because too much has happened to make me forget" I gave her soft smile "I don't hold any grudges against you Kikyo, we are one you and I, and to hate you is to hate myself. Please let's just drop it and let it be" with that being said I then started to disarm myself for the night.

Taking the quiver off my back I then unzipped my bulletproof vest, then unclipped the straps to my knives that where concealed under the vest. Next I undid the holder to my guns that where at my thighs placing one of the guns right next to where I would be laying.

"Uh…what is all of that?" said Sango who was watching me intently.

"My gun" I said then realized that they have not invented guns yet "It's like an automated arrow only it shoots out the tips at incredible speeds. It kills instantly if you shoot it right" I said then took the other Ruger out of the holster making sure the safety was on and handed it to Sango for her inspection.

"Why do you carry these instead of the bow and arrows that are customary to priestess?" asked Kikyo who was looking at the gun with distaste.

I didn't expect her to understand, but then again nether did I when I asked the same thing to Uncle Rick.

"Kikyo, you know I don't belong in this era. I was born in the 21st century and the reason why my powers where so dimmed here was because I kept trying to use weapons that where from _your_ era..not mine. I am your reincarnation Kikyo, that means that your soul…our soul has had 500 years to become stronger but it wasn't showing before because I kept trying to bring it down to your level..sorry I mean no disrespect, but it remains the truth. The only reason I am as strong as I am now is because I am finally using the weapons of my era. The same way your bow gives you strength" I unclipped my steel black bow and gave it a hard yank so that it retraced into my sniper bow "this is what gives me mine" I finished handing it over to her for examination.

She frowned as she tried to pull back the string but found it hard to do so "How can you use this? It's so unyielding"

I nodded then took back my bow and pulled out one of my diamond edge arrows and pulled it back expertly. Now that I had my bulky vest off the muscles on my arms, stomach and chest where clearly visible as I pulled the string as if it were a violin. I let it fly as it speared the stem on an apple. The apple landed on the grown, the arrow never broke the skin of the fruit.

"My bow was designed for me specially and I have four years of training to master it" I said as I saw their shocked expressions.

"Wow Kagome" said Shippo as he ran up my shoulder "You sure have grown into a powerful priestess"

I smiled as I ruffed his hair "Thanks baby..want to sleep with me?" I knew that Shippo missed me and he always used to sleep with me. He nodded happily.

As I bid everyone good night as I ignored the pair of eyes I was sure where following me.

~InuYasha POV~

**Mate**

Damit! My demon wouldn't leave me alone. It wanted the blood of that bastard who slept so close to what was mine. I could almost taste his blood as I imagined gutting him alive. I snarled as I see him kneel by Kagome who was fast asleep and caress her cheek as if he had the right to do so. When she had pulled off her outer black top I almost groaned at the sight of her curvy little body. The way her body was toned and sleek yet clearly all woman had my demon calling out to its mate. The power she held as she expertly handed her strange black bow was amazing, she was all woman in a deadly little package.

'Little angel of death' I saw how appropriate that name was for her now.

I drop down form my tree careful to no wake Kagome as I land directly in front of her sleeping form in a crouch baring my fangs at the man. He narrows his eyes on me but doesn't attempt to reach for his weapon. I take a step back so that now Kagome's body was in between my legs as I challenge him to move me.

"If you know what's good for you…I would suggest you stop touching, kissing and assuming that _my_ mate is yours" I snarl at the man.

After what Kagome told me in the meadow I knew that I was very close to losing her forever and I wanted to whine and hold her close to me. I wanted to claw inside of her sleeping bag and pull her to my body so that on one could pry her from me. If it wasn't for this man who held a part of her heart it would have been easier for Kagome to come back to me. Her words rang in my ears as she yelled at me everything that had been bothering her for the past four years. I called myself every bad name that I could think about for the way I had behaved with her in the past.

"You know what's funny about this demon? Is the fact that I had just as much time with her as you have if not more and yet in the two years that you've had her she's suffered more than in the warfare jungles of South America. She's seen shit no innocent should have seen, trained to the point of exhaustion and yet…she's overcome all of that. Then she comes back here and now I see more pain in her blue eyes than while back in our time. Tell me…what does that tell you? She's better off with me, you don't deserve her"

I growled as I move so that I was crouched by her head "What the fuck do you know about it?" I spat out not letting it show just how much his words ran like poison in my blood because I knew it was true "You know nothing of our past, your just here to help her defeat Naraku. Do you even know the history behind that?"

I wondered just how much Kagome told him about our mission.

"I know he's evil and needs to be defeated, that is enough for me. I've been on much more complex missions with her so as long as I'm with her I don't give a shit who I need to take down. For her I will walk into hell without hesitation"

Fuck. This bastard was going to be hard to get rid of. He was just as devoted to Kagome was I was. If I wanted to win over Kagome I had to play my cards right, I had to make her see that I have grown and changed; that we were made for each other, our souls called out for one another. With that in mind I smirked as I got up to my full height and looked at the other male.

"Okay…how about we call a truce?" I felt the words like acid down my throat; this was going waayyyyyy out of my instincts.

I saw the prick raise a golden eyebrow at me then chuckled.

"Oh I see…okay sure why not demon? Truce" he said holding his hand over to me. I grimaced at his outstretched hand but grasp it to seal our deal.

I let go of his hand as quickly as I could, I would have to wash it as soon as possible. I hated his scent which was all around my mate, but I had to suppress the urge to grab her and rub my body on hers to get rid of the stench.

I jumped on top of the branch which over looked Kagome so that I could act as guard. I would bide my time and execute my actions just right. By the time the month was over Kagome would be in my arms where she belonged, where she has always belonged.

As I looked at Alex I saw that he was propped up on a tree with his weapon keeping guard as well. The fucking idiot thought that he had the advantage, I wanted to laugh at him but I didn't. Smirking I let my eyes linger over Kagome's angelic face.

**Mate. Our Mate.**

'Soon….' Then an old saying popped into my mind when it came to battle strategy that made me laugh softy.

'Victory to the spider'

I would wait, perched as I observed and play the part and when the moment was right I would strike.


	8. Chapter 8

~InuYasha POV~

As morning broke over the horizon I watched as Kagome got up and stretched her arms yawning, it was early and I was surprised to see her up. She used to always complain about waking up early in the past. It almost made me sad to know just how much she's changed but I decided to up it out of my mind, I had a role to play this morning and her getting up early just made it easier for me. I leapt out of my branch to land next to her in a crouch making her jump slightly.

"InuYasha! don't do that!" she hissed as she placed a hand over her heart.

I chuckled at her "Sorry…habit. Besides, I was under the impression that you have been training…I'm surprise you didn't sense I was up" I said playing around with her enjoying the fact that it was just the two of us right now.

"Normally I would put since this is our camp I sorta left my guard down" she then looked over to Alex who was still asleep.

"He stayed up the majority of the night watching over you" I said playing my part to perfection, in which she narrowed her eyes at me "I don't blame him for being so tired, let him sleep in" I was pretty sure her internal bullshit radar was going haywire but I knew my face was masked with genuine concern.

"Okay…." she said slowly the shrugged "Well damn, I wanted a training partner this morning"

It was almost too easy. It was almost like she was picking up on my thoughts.

"Well what about me?" I said smirking at her "Show me what you have learned and I will give you my input"

Kagome frowned at me and gave me a looked like she waiting for me to sprout out horns at any moment.

"Why are you being so nice now?" she asked me suspiciously.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for getting out of line yesterday…I haven't seen you for four years, and despite of everything you are still my friend…right?" I said giving her my most sincere looking face "And may I point out to you that I _am_ a Inuyoukai…we tend to get a bit territorial"

I can tell she was pondering this then nodded in exasperation "Oh alright…I guess I can understand it. Geez InuYasha you tend to go all out on your instincts don't you?"

I shrugged it off like the fact that I now had to play nice to the bastard and I had to restrain my natural urges to claim her where not a big deal, but I kept reminding myself that it will all pay off in the end. She's changed, she was a warrior now and she had to see that I respected that and was willing to be her ally.

"So you really want to see what I have learned and exercise with me?" she said as she moved to grab her arrows and the rest of her gear.

"Sure I do. I want to know what you've learned and if you want give you some tips on tracking and hunting demons better" I really didn't want her to be anywhere near demons but I had to bite my tongue. I saw her eyes light up on my offer.

"Yeah! That would be great" the enthusiasm in her face made me grin at her. She truly was beautiful when her smile reached her bright blue eyes, making them look like sparking gems "I got a handle on my powers thanks to Uncle Rick but if I could learn how to hone in on my demon hunting skills that would be helpful on tracking Naraku down"

I didn't say anything because I didn't want her to know who much that statement affected me. I didn't want her anywhere near Naraku. That bastard was the reason why Kikyo died and why Kagome left me in the first place. No…what I wanted was to grab her and take up high in the western mountains, claim her and lock up her up so that no danger could ever reach her, but I couldn't do that…at least not right now at least.

"Well come on then" I say to her smirking "Try and find me" I leapt up into the trees running on the high branches until I'm a good mile away from where she was up on a breach. Thinking that it would take her a good half hour for her to track me and if even if she did I would hear her on the ground.

So I settled down on the branch and waited. It must have only been 10 minutes later when I hear a slight movement from a nearby tree. I look and listen for the sound of her heart beat, surprised when it wasn't on the ground up from a tree.

'Sly little minx' I think to myself 'She's playing in my element not wanting to be in the disadvantage'

I was just about to jump to another branch when an arrow lodges itself to the fabric on my left arm. I raise my eyebrow at it and give out a bark of laughter then look in to the direction where arrow came from. I spot her crouching in a branch that was coved by the fullness of the tree. She jumps down from the branch, managing to give me a panic attack for a few seconds before I see her land on the balls of her feet expertly. She runs over to where my tree is at and launches herself on the trunk then digs her foot into the truck as she uses her knives to climb the tree. She was quiet and fast as she reached the lower branch; she uses her covered hands to flip herself from branch to branch like some sort of acrobatic monkey.

I'm laughing by the time she reaches my branch.

"Well that was a side of you I have never seen before little monkey" I say making her chuckle "So..knives in the boots huh" I say looking at the sharp blades that retracted on her shoes.

"Yup, the very latest in tree climbing equipment" she says with a smile as she takes back her arrow "You would have been harder to track if you weren't so out in the open. You didn't even use the leaves to camouflage yourself, plus that red is a dead giveaway. I thought you were going to give me challenge oh mighty youkai" she teased.

I gawked at her then chuckled "Alright then…if it's a challenge you want" I lean in close to her and whisper in her ear "Come find me little kitten" I say to her enjoying how she shivered before I launched myself into the forest. I jumped ran and zigzagged deeper into the forest until I made it to a thick tree. This time I made sure that I was hidden high in a branch thick with leaves. I take my haori off and tuck it into my under kimono shirt and listen for her. There was something so exhilarating about this little game of hide and seek that made my blood pump and my heart soar. Maybe it was the knowledge that it was just the two of us out here, that here in this moment and time this game was just about us. I hear her moving on the ground few minutes later but I can't pinpoint from what direction she is coming from as I strain my ears and nose to see from where she is was. I smile when I realize that she is using her powers to mask her scent from.

Clever little one.

I crouch low on the branch looking in the direction I believe she is coming from. I see her moving from tree to tree using the foliage as cover and the shadows to mask herself. She's good. The only way I was able to tell it was her is because I knew she was out there, had I been any other demon and just happened to be lounging in the branches I would have not known she was out there.

I hear her breathing is steady and her heartbeat is steady, she is in full tracking mode, her steps never stepping over any twigs making her silent and lethal with her bow and arrow notched and ready. I was impressed on how much she has learned, I feel a surge of pride well up inside knowing that this tiny, beautiful and deadly creature was my mate.

I see her tilt her head as if trying to pick up on my aura. I can feel hers brushing against mine but I mask my youkai from her. I didn't know if it would work since we were mates after all, it's not like one could hide from ones mate.

She stops right under my tree and pauses making me grin. Good girl. She was just about to point her arrow up in my direction when I jump off of my branch tackling her to the ground laughing at her shocked expression.

I end up sitting on her stomach giving her a big grin "Gotcha!" I say to her making her laugh at me then up her hands up in a symbol of surrender.

"Okay Oh fearful demon! I surrender….now get off me you big dog! You're heavier now then four years ago! Good grief what have you been eating?!" she laughs as I help her up to her feet.

I shrugged "I'm a growing boy" I tell her making her laugh even harder "Right….sure thing InuYasha, I swear if I didn't know any better I would say you were taking steroids"

"Huh?" I say to her as we walk back to camp she shakes her head "never mind"

An idea pops into my head.

"Hey, you want to hop on?" I say offering my back to her "It'll be like old times again" I say trying to act nonchalant and friendly, but I really want to throw her on my so that her scent was all over me.

"Sure" she says smiling at me then climbed on making my heart skip a beat at having her in close proximity again.

**Mate.**

_Yes, our mate._

I smooth my youkai as I run through the forest with Kagome once again on my back. The feel of her legs around my waist and her small arms around my shoulders are heaven and it was making my inner demon very content at having her near us. Her scent told me how happy she was at this very moment with me, together like we use to and it made me smile even wider. I don't run as fast but keep it at a brisk job prolonging our time together as much as possible.

Once we got back to camp I saw that the dickhead was scowling and pacing the camp floor while Kikyo sat near a rock with one of her hands on her cheeks looking like she was contemplating on whether to kick him or not. I say she does..it would be funny as hell to see, I also made me smile to know that Kikyo didn't like the prick, she was on my side after all. I stop just as we get close to them and see the asshole's eyes widen when he sees Kagome on my back.

"Oh your back!" cries out Shippo launching himself on to my shoulder "Did you sense a jewel shard Kagome?"

Kagome shakes her head as I let her climb off of my back "No Shippo I just had InuYasha help me practice my tracking skills"

"I would have thought you would have waited for me for your training" said Alex almost growling at my mate. I suppress the snarl that is trying to come out of my throat and instead I look over to Miroku who was cooking up some fish and take the one he offers me.

"You were asleep. InuYasha told me you were up almost all night keeping watch so I didn't want to disturb you"

"He did, did he" he says catching my eye giving me a glare that I brush off "Well wasn't that just nice of him and how would he know that unless he was up all night as well"

"I _was_ up all night" I say to him then walk over to Kagome and give her a fish "I'm almost always up all night, I don't need so much sleep like the rest of you" I finish saying.

"So you waited until I was good and asleep to try and sneak up on Kagome isn't that right demon" he spats out at me, I can smell the jealously sounding him like a thick blanket.

"I didn't wait for shit dickhead"

"InuYasha!" Kagome says frowning at me, but I had them right where I wanted them so I look at her with innocent disbelief "What? He insulted me first. He knows my name why does he insist on calling me 'demon' all the time like it's a fucking disease. I'll call him Alex if uses my damn name Kagome. It's the least he could do since _I _stopped calling _him_ names" I say then cross my arms to my chest and waited for what I knew would be her reaction.

I see her eyes widen then bites her lip in chagrin the looks over to the dickhead "InuYasha is right Alex; you did start this…this time. Apologize and stop calling him demon like that, he's more than that and he's only half anyways"

I almost give in to the urge to give him a shit- eating- grin but know that if I did Kagome would tell that it was all in act. I really didn't care if he called me 'demon' and I really didn't want to call him Alex but I told myself that it was necessary.

I see him look at Kagome in horror before he glares at me "I apologize…InuYasha. I will stop using that word and call you by name if you do the same"

Knowing that I had Kagome where I wanted, I smirk and hold out my hand to him making Sango gasp, Miroku gave me a knowing smile and Kikyo looked away clearly holding in her laughter

"Sounds good to me _Alex_, truce?" I say almost throwing up on his shiny black boots but I accomplished what I wanted. Kagome went over to where I was and gave me a huge grin then looked over to Alex and frowned when he didn't take my hand.

"Alex?" she says frowning and gives him a look that makes him snarl but graphs my hand squeezing it hard. I only smile when I apply just a fraction of my strength to squeeze it back making him almost grunt in pain.

"Now how about we head north" I say letting go of his hand as quickly as I possible cant "We may get some idea on where that bastard Naraku is hiding now that Kagome is here" then I turn to Kikyo "Not that you didn't help" I say then grin at her.

She rolls her eyes at me "Oh I know what you mean InuYasha but your right, with Kagome here it will add to our defense"

"Will you be okay being so close to me?" says Kagome going to where Kikyo was "I thought it was dangerous being close to each other?"

"It used to be, but ever since I made peace with InuYasha and realized that I don't love him romantically I find my soul at peace. My desire to drag him in hell has long passed, so I don't feel the need to complete our soul" she says making Kagome sigh in relief.

Alex is looking at both of them in confusion "So wait…are you telling me that part of Kagome's soul is in you?"

I look at Kagome "Didn't you tell him?" I say making sure that I fully hint at the fact that I knew something he didn't about my mate.

Kagome ponders for a moment then her eyes widen "I may have forgotten to mention it. Sorry Alex, the thing is that I am a reincarnation of Kikyo, we share the same soul"

"Reincarnation? But that would imply that she is dead" he said looking at Kikyo.

"I am" she says making Alex take a step back in alarm.

"Are you sure, cuz where I come from dead people…don't walk and talk"

I sign in exasperation making him know that I found his ignorance tiresome "She was brought back to life by magic; her body is made of graveyard soil and bones. The part of Kagome's soul that she has within her helps her 'live'" I say.

"She looks really alive to me" he says.

"Anyways, now that everyone is caught up we still have a problem" say looking at Alex making him stare back at me.

"What?"

"Your horses" I simply say. He misses what I'm trying to tell him but then I hear Miroku.

"Of course, your right InuYasha, it didn't occur to me until now" he says then looks at Kagome "InuYasha is right, we can't have both horses with us, actually it would be better not have a horse period"

"Why?" asked Kagome

"Kagome you can hear them coming a mile away and they attract a lot of attention. They also require rest often, grooming and food. We simply can't afford to keep them with us for the long hull"

I saw Kagome thinking it over; her face was looking at the ground in deep thought then nodded slowly.

"He's right Alex" she says finally looking at him "We can't take them"

"Well how are we going to get around?" he says frustration.

"Well other than yourself everyone has their own mean of travel" says Kikyo as she walks over to where one of the horses then looks at him "Can you run long distances?"

~Kagome POV~

It honestly never occurred to me that the horses would be a problem until InuYasha and Miroku pointed it out. I remembered when we use to travel together InuYasha four years ago, he would always tell us when he heard a horse on the path and made sure to avoid the people. Damn that meant that Alex was forced to run by foot.

I knew what this meant. Miroku runs on foot using his spiritual powers to make him fast, Sango has Kirara, Kikyo has her shikigami that help her float through the air, Shippo rides on Kirara with Sango and I of course would be with InuYasha again. That left Alex to run on foot.

"Yeah I can run long distance" says Alex then looks over to me "What about Kagome? She's fast but she's not as good in long distance running"

I knew he would not like what I was going to tell him next "Alex… I always ride with InuYasha on his back"

Alex narrows his eyes at InuYasha; I look up to see InuYasha's face is calm which is odd. Ever since this morning it's like he was a different person than last night. He's changed back to my best friend whom I'm grateful for. The problem with that now was that I was starting to get mixed emotions

"No" says Alex then walked up to me "I don't like this, if it's a ride you need then it should be me who carries you"

I don't want to argue with him, since he is my partner and boyfriend so I look at InuYasha "Do you mind?"

I'm bracing myself for him to have a fit but am shocked again when he shrugs "Sure, if Alex thinks he could handle it. Let's get ready then" he says then walks over to Kikyo to help her unload the horse to send them back to Kaede.

I know I'm gawking at him but honestly he kept surprising me since this morning and I almost feel a bit disappointed. Maybe he doesn't really care and it was just his instincts as a dog demon that made him act all possessive yesterday. As I ponder this I miss InuYasha's question

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you want me to carry your stuff since Alex is going to have his arms full with you"

Okay, now I'm just getting weirded out but before I could answer him Alex's voice cuts me off.

"If you think you can handle it de- InuYasha. That has to weigh as much as Kagome does" he says making me frown at him. Why in the world was he acting like a jerk this morning while all InuYasha is doing is being friendly and offered his help?

"Alex" I say making him look down at me "Stop acting like that with InuYasha, he's really trying to be friendly and you're acting like a jerk to him. Trust me when I say that this is a HUGE effort that InuYasha is making on your behalf. He doesn't _have_ to be nice you know"

I see Alex groan and rub his face with his hand "Sorry Kagome, after yesterday he just rubs me the wrong way"

"Santi use to rub you the wrong way too until you got your head out of your ass and realized that we were only friends" I remind him.

"Why are you rubbing up on people?" Says InuYasha looking at Alex then steps back "should I be worried and sleep with one eye open?"

We all laugh hard at InuYasha's antics that I was clutching my stomach while Alex gives me a sour look "Okay enough laughing at my expense. Hop on" he says swinging me up on to his back.

As we take off towards the northern mountains and forests I was surprised on how different it was riding on Alex's back versus InuYasha's. InuYasha handles my weight with ease and enjoys running though the forests while with Alex I can tell it's mandatory. There was no enjoyment for him as he concentrates on breathing and his footsteps. I realize that he has gone in to training mode, it the look of concentration that I often see on him when we here back at the base. He's a warrior and takes his roles serious, which I admire about him but as I look over to InuYasha I feel a yearning as I see him run carefree with a smile on his face.

I shake my head at my thoughts and instead I lay my head on Alex's shoulder making him turn his head to glace at me "I know he cares for you, and you care for him…but please remember that I do too" I nod at him as guilt washes over me as I recall this morning with InuYasha.


	9. Chapter 9

~Kagome POV~ One week later~

"Alex duck!" I yell as the huge reptilian demon swung this tail in his direction. He ducked in time before the stupid demon beheaded him. Alex cursed and fired a round of bullets right into its stomach pissing off the demon even worse. I told him that bullets didn't kill them…at least not the big ones!

"Damn it Alex! Don't shoot it! You're pissing it off!" I shout at it as I pull my arrow tightly over my bow and summon my powers and shoot it square between his eyes killing it immediately.

"Ahw..you beat me to it" said InuYasha who had taken Kikyo out of harm's way since she was the one who unfortunately ran across the demon while gathering remedial herbs. The demon had taken her by surprise and swiped her leg making a huge gash on it. So I did beat him to the punch I guess.

"Oh boo hoo" I tease him as I go and retrieve my arrow and purify the blood on it before going to Alex who was glaring at InuYasha. I hate it when he does that since InuYasha has been nothing but civil to him. Alex insists that it's an act and that InuYasha was only playing nice to win me over, but I argue back that InuYasha just doesn't have the acting skill to pull it off, plus InuYasha had the shortest temper I ever encountered so playing nice just wasn't in his forte. At least that is what I am telling myself and if I was being honest…I didn't really want to dwell too much on this new founded tolerance of his, I was just happy to have my best friend again. Not only that my relationship with Kikyo has taken a turn for the better that has not only surprised me but gave me a sense of peace deep inside. I have never paid too much attention to her personality and how she thinks so it cracks me up on how eerily similar we are now….Sango thinks it's a hoot on how we sometimes finish each other sentences.

Another thing that I have also noticed is InuYasha's and Kikyo's relationship…or lack thereof. I was prepared to find them lovey dovey and finally together…boy was I surprised. They remind me so much of Souta and me that its hilarious watching them arguing. I didn't know what to feel about it either. I was so sure that InuYasha loved Kikyo completely, so sure that I was just the replacement for the original but now that I saw them together it's hard to forget that he said that I was born his mate and it was never Kikyo. InuYasha never brought it up again though and he hasn't growled, snarled nor threated Alex since last week when I came back.

"Come on, let's go back to the village elder and tell them that the heroes saved the day again" said InuYasha putting Tetsusaiga back into its sheath.

"And while we are there I'm sure they will graciously offer us accommodations for the night" said Miroku making me roll my eyes at him.

"You really should break that habit of yours" commented Kikyo making me smile "yeah, he should…but it also would be nice to take a nice hot bath tonight…eh?" I say nudging her in the ribs making her chuckle "Well…there is that" she says giving me sly look that makes Sango laugh.

"You two are so bad"

"Why?" we both say "It's not like he's going" I say "to stop anytime soon" finishes Kikyo making Alex shake his head at us.

"If I had a dollar every time that monk swindles some poor village for a room and food I think I would have my enough to retire from the military" he says then walked over to where I am and puts his arm around my shoulders.

I'm not uncomfortable that he does this but I noticed the dirty looks I get from Sango and Kikyo every time Alex gets too close to me. It's the most bizarre thing to see both of them so against my relationship with Alex, on more than one occasion I would get a lecture on how it's InuYasha who I was meant to be with making me confused…at least until Alex says just the right thing to make me smile.

By the time we get to the village and Miroku works his magic we are given one of the best rooms in the elder's estate, the women in one room and the men in another. At first I was unsure if this was such a good idea, to have InuYasha and Alex in the same room together for a whole night, but when I don't hear screaming and cursing I assume that they are behaving.

"Ah this feels nice" I say as I sink lower into the hot water spring that that estate has in the back past some woods.

"You said it" says Sango with a little sigh of pleasure.

"Yes, this feels so wonderful after a day of walking…"Says Kikyo "In the dirt" I finish.

We lay in relaxed silence for a while as my mind wonders off into what we would do tomorrow, where we would set off to in this endless search of Naraku. We have been looking for a week and we have yet to run into him or his aura, it was so frustrating.

"Where do you think Naraku could be hiding this time?" asked Sango as she lathered her hair with fragranced oils then passed the small bottle to Kikyo.

"I not come across his aura in four years which is strange" says Kikyo thoughtful "Ever since you left Kagome was the last time I felt him…why would that be? Why go into hiding until your return?"

I shrugged "I honestly don't know, but if he _is_ waiting to hear that I am back then I expect we will see him soon" I say keeping my eyes shut while I lay my head back tying to relax the muscles on my shoulders.

"You are not afraid?" says Sango a frown in her words; I don't look at her when I reply "Nope". I don't know what they want me to do. If I am Naraku's objective then it was a good thing that I spent so much time training, I was going to need it.

"Kagome, I know you have had training and can now protect yourself…but Naraku is a devious demon and he will find a weakness" says Kikyo.

I finally look at them and pinned them with a stare "Look, there is not much I can do, If my fate is to die then I only hope I can bring him down with me. I don't want to die of course and that is why I train so much, why I left to become stronger, I have a fighting chance now"

"What about InuYasha?" says Kikyo making me groan out loud…Oh not this again!

"What about him?" I snap at her making her glare at me "You know what I mean Kagome, he loves you! He has _always_ loved you and he is suffering because of your stubbornness to see that you two are meant for each other"

"I don't want to hear it Kikyo" I warn her, I really didn't like touching this subject, it always managed to confuse me where my feelings for him are concerned "Can we just focus on killing Naraku? You know…the important mission we are trying to accomplish?" I say then go to grab my towel.

"Kagome you can't run or ignore your feelings for him forever" she whispers to me "and trust me when I say that this whole 'him being nice' thing is killing him more than you know"

I shake my head at her as I get out of the hot spring and make my way into our room where I change into some black knit pants and a cobalt blue soft V-neck shirt. I unbraid my hair to air it out to brush it but instead I sigh frustrated and stomp outside for fresh air. I don't bother to pull my hair up so it swings thick around my body down to my waist in waves, I wonder for the millionth time if I should cut it, but for some reason I just can't do it. I walk into the forest and wonder around for bit not caring where I go, it doesn't really matter anyways as long as I'm out side. I feel at home here among the tall trees, the sound of the wind though the branches, the noise the leafs make when I step on them and the sight of the moon high above.

I come to a small patch of flowers surrounded by some willow trees and lay down to look at the stars. I wonder what would become of me once I defeat Naraku…would I take Alex's proposal. As I thought about that my mind couldn't help but wonder to InuYasha. At once I felt my heart tight in my chest, was he just pretending this whole time? Was he acting nice just for me? If that was the case for what reason? I close my eyes and try to block out thoughts of him, I already told myself that as soon as Naraku was dead I was going back home, but that was when I had thought that he was still in love with Kikyo….but now?

"Either you're a tree sprite or just asking to get attacked by demons"

I look up to my right and see InuYasha crouching on a tree branch smirking at me; I sit up and throw a pebble that was right by my hand. He catches it then jumps down and walks over to where I am and sits next to me.

"Is there a reason you are out here all by yourself?" he says softy leaning back, his hands under his head as he looks up at the sky. I follow his lead and lean back as well to gaze at the moon.

"No reason, just needed fresh air and the feel of the woods relax me" he chuckles "I know what you mean, I spend so much time in the trees that I don't feel comfortable in luxury estates. I feel like the walls are closing in on me sometimes"

"Plus Alex is there" I say slyly wanting to see his reaction, he sighs "Yeah that is another reason. I'm making an effort…I never said I was going to become friends with the guy"

I think about it and nod "I know..I don't expect you to be buddy buddy with him; just the fact that you are making an effort t is impressive enough for me"

He doesn't say anything for a long time, and then I feel his claw hand on my hair.

"You grew it out" he murmurs "It's beautiful"

I know I'm blushing, but the complaint is so sincere that I felt my heart flutter for a tiny second.

"Thanks"

"It's just a fact, just like I love it when you wear that color..it brings out your eyes"

He goes back to staring at the night sky "Do you remember when you ended up taking those dried up demons to your school by mistake?" he says making me suddenly laugh at the memory.

"Yeah, I was so worried that people where going to look at you funny when out of everyone there you were actually the most normal looking one out of all the costumes on that day"

"Yeah, it was the first time that you didn't try and hide my ears" he said but I heard an underlying emotion in that sentence.

"I'm not ashamed of your ears InuYasha" I say sitting up so that I could look at him, he continues to look at the stars; his eyes looks like they were a million miles away.

"It's okay Kagome, even if you were ashamed of them…. I think I'm used to it already. Kikyo had wanted me to become human for her; I can understand that it makes people uncomfortable to be around me"

I never heard him being so open and honest with me, it made me happy that he trusted me with his feelings but I didn't like what he was saying to me. He was wrong; I was never uncomfortable around him.

"Well I'm not everyone" I say heatedly "I happen to like your ears"

He looks at me and gives me a sad smile "You and your mom are the few who does, but for most people it is reminder that I'm not completely human"

"I never thought of you as only half human….you are so much more than that. You are more than a stupid label" I say as I reach out and rub one of his ears making him lean into my hand then chuckles.

"You almost have an unnatural obsession with my ears don't ya?" I smile at him, making his golden eyes bright in the moonlight.

"Can't be helped" I say with a shrug "I've always been a bit of a dog person"

He chuckles "Okay can I tell you something?" he says propping himself on his elbow so that he was facing me, I lean down on my elbow so that I'm looking at him.

"Sure"

"Alex snores loudly…part of the reason I need to sleep outside"

I'm so surprised that I crack up "Seriously, poor Miroku as taken to stuffing his ears with some of your tissues that you bring from your era"

"I know" I say "The guys back in our unit use to threaten beating him within an inch of his life if he didn't use his breath right strips…I think he may have forgotten them"

"You mean to tell me that there is a way to get rid of it?"

I nod to him "It's a white strip that goes across your nose and it opens the air way to stop snoring"

"Well I'll be damned…I can always break his nose…problem solved right?"

I laugh at him. It feels so right to be here alone in the forest talking and laughing with him that I realize I don't want to leave. His liquid gold eyes where dancing with laughter, his aura was carefree and happy, and his gruff and guarded attitude vanished leaving behind the InuYasha that I rarely got to see. This is the part of him that I would do anything to protect. For a person who didn't have a whole lot to laugh about in life seeing him happy always triggered a soft part of me that wanted to hold him.

"InuYasha?" I say after a long time of peaceful silence "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for leaving while you were injured" I finally say softly. I hear his breath hitch a bit "Why are thinking of that now?"

"I don't know" I answer honestly "I never tried to put myself in your shoes and what you must have felt to realize that I felt while you were in that condition…It occurred to me that I never fully apologized or explained what I was going though that day"

"It was devastating Kagome. I almost thought you were killed when I couldn't even smell you near, I was so sure that you would never leave while I was injured, that our friendship was too strong for you to just abandon me"

I felt the sting of tears behind my eyes "I am so sorry InuYasha….when you got injured by Naraku…again for me I realized that if didn't get stronger that maybe one day he would succeed in killing you. I couldn't let that happen"

He cups on cheek in his hand as he looks at me with a frowned expression, then suddenly he pulls me him into his arms for a hug. I cling on to his strong shoulders as I inhale his scent. I feel like I'm home in his arms, he's safe, warm and familiar.

"You should have had faith in me" he whispers in my ear making my eyes water "I never would leave you alone to fend for yourself; you have always been what gives me strength Kagome. Every single battle that I have fought has been for your sake, every technique I would learn with Tetsusaiga was to keep you safe" he pulls back to look into my eyes "Your eyes has seen too much now, you have thrown yourself into a wolf pit to gain strength….but at what cost to yourself? Don't think I don't see the shadows that surround you every time you go into battle mode?"

I gasped, not even Alex picked up on the fact that every battle I fight I feel my soul shriek a bit.

"You can tell?" I see him nod then gives me a sad smile "I can tell….."

I could tell he was going to say more but pulled back "Do you still think I'm your mate?"

He flinches a bit then gets up and walks over a tree and leans on it "Maybe we should get back…Alex will be worried about you" he says avoiding my question but I know the answer already.

"If you still think I'm your mate, then why are you nice and considerate of Alex?" I say almost yelling at him…I don't like how he shut himself off to me right now. I don't like seeing the hurt in his eyes knowing that it was caused by me. He turns and looks at me "Because until you decide that you want me and not him I will respect your decision"

I feel my heart crack a bit…Kikyo was right, he was suffering more that he was letting on. I run to him and wrap my arms around his waist "Don't..please don't be sad…not on my account. You were supposed to be happy with Kikyo….I thought when I left I was leaving the path open for the two of you! Now I'm causing you so much pain…I can't stand it"

I feel his arms surround me as he rests his cheek on the top of my head "It's okay _koi_, It's my fault for not realizing it sooner just what you are to me, for not putting you first"

I shake my head "Don't blame yourself…this isn't your fault either"

"Kagome….this whole mess could have been avoided if I had listened to my heart long time ago…do you know when I realized you where my mate? The moment I saw you sitting on the well when I was going to say goodbye to you, the sun was kissing your skin making your glow, butterflies surrounded you like a goddess while the birds pecked on the grass so close to you…I have never seen birds do that. Of course everything that was good is drawn to you, then you turned and looked at me…the wind was playing with your hair, you looked more beautiful in that moment that it hit me. The reason it was so hard to say goodbye to you was because I couldn't, you are my mate"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, gods we were both such idiots.

"I never knew" I whispered

"How could you? Even I was blind to it for a while, but I not anymore"

I feel his lips softy against mine for a brief moment before he rests his forehead to mine as he sighs "Sorry" he whispers.

I sniff and shake my head "I didn't mind" I reach up and pull him down to me again kissing him back softy and slowly just enjoying the taste of his lips and the scent of his skin. When I pull back I smile at him "I have to go back" I say as I slip out his arms and walk back towards to estate. As I walk back I think about how much I still do have feelings for InuYasha.

~InuYasha POV~

I breathed in and out trying to control my demon from running after her and crush her lips to mine, from biting on the side of her neck and brand her mine.

It's painful but I eventually win my inner battle. I walk back to where she was laying down and inhale deeply. Her scent still clung to the flowers and grass below, my Kagome.

Tonight went better than I had hoped, she was opening up to me, and I knew that the more she did that the more her soul would see that I was her other half. Tonight she had kissed me out of her own free will leaving her soul open so I reached into my youkai and placed another little claim on her, not strong enough to bind her but just light enough to make her with her noticing.

'Soon' I think to myself as I close my eyes. It was pure torture watching her with that bastard as he hugs her and touches her so freely while I am reduced to watching from the sideline. Kikyo and Sango have noticed and I knew they have talked to her but I know how stubborn she could be. When I saw her walk past by me earlier tonight I was mesmerized by her thick wavy hair as it caressed her body. She grew it long, gods how I wanted to feel her hair on my body, sooth and silky as I make love to her.

I wanted her to get to know me again, to talk to me, to trust me, so for a long while we lay in peaceful silence as our auras mingled together. I don't even think she realized that our souls had merged for a moment in time as we lay there talking.

My Kagome…my mate, we are two halves of the same whole, why couldn't she see that? Feel that? As I made my way back to the estate I reminded myself that the only reason I even stomached being in _his_ presence is for Kagome's sake. I never slept in the same room; I always find some tree that is close to Kagome and sit there until morning. As I walked past the hot springs I hear them talking….

"I was just out for a walk Alex…it's no big deal" I hear Kagome say in exasperation.

"With _him?"_ he says making me almost smirk, I knew he would be crazy jealous "Yes..I will not lie to you, I went out for a walk and ran into him and we talked"

I hear Alex hiss in anger "Right…he just happened to be walking where you were…give me a break. That demon is stalking you"

"Stop calling him that. You call him demon like it's a bad thing"

"It is! He's not human and yet you treat him like he was, he has sharp claws and fangs..that is not normal"

I ignore the jab at my heritage; he was just like everyone else who took one look at me and labeled me dangerous and unfit to live in human society.

"I never pegged you as being prejudiced Alex, you disappointment me. InuYasha is perfect being a half demon, he doesn't abuse his strength and power, he uses it to help people, and I have met far worse humans"

"I knew you still had feelings for him" he says making my ears perk up a bit….would she deny it?

"I never did lie to you" she whispered "I have always loved him, you know that. I won't dispute that we have a romance as well…"

"But you never stopped loving him completely…right?" I hear the hurt and sadness in his voice making me flinch; it almost makes me feel bad for the guy…almost.

"Yes, I'm sorry Alex. I do still love him, and I just don't know what to do about that yet" I feel my heart soar at her admission of her feelings for me, especially in front of him.

I don't catch what Alex says to her but I hear him leaving towards the rooms leaving Kagome standing there for a while until I walk around to corner like I was just coming from the woods.

"Kagome….are you going to bed?" I say walking right next to her to see her head down "Kagome?" I didn't know what was wrong with her..she seemed so sad.

"Gods! I'm the worst! Alex has been nothing but nice and I repay him by breaking his heart! What kind of monster am I?"

I pull her into my arms because I couldn't stand so see her so sad and dejected "You are a wonderful person Kagome" whisper into her ear as I hold her close "You have the purest heart and soul, that I feel blessed to even have you here in my arms. Never doubt that"

"How can I not when I just tramped over his heart?" she says as she lets me carry her to her room which I was grateful it was free of Sango and Kikyo. I sit down on her bed and pull her to my lap and just continue to hold her as I rock her gently.

"It couldn't be helped Kagome….you are my mate…my soul mate, you were born for me, it is something that you can't run away from…I'm sorry"

She looks up at me and nods sadly "I wish I would have known that long time ago and avoided this whole thing..now I just feel like a bitch"

"You're not a bitch…..at least not in that sense" I say making her laugh sadly "Thank you InuYasha" she says as she buries herself closer into my embrace.

I rock her until I hear the even breathing and her chest rise and fall; I look down to see she fell asleep. Kikyo and Sango walk into the room and freeze when they see me sitting on Kagome's bed with her in my arms while she's asleep. They nod to me and they both lay down on their own beds leaving me with Kagome in my arms.

I don't think twice about it as I stretched myself on to her bed and pull her close to me, savoring to feel and scent of her so close to me while she slept. This is what I was missing all those years ago…the feel of my mates body close to me while I watched over her slumber, the warmth and love I felt as she trusted me to keep her safe and sound. Sighing contently I close my eyes and allow myself a moment of peace as pull her closer and tuck her into me, I lean down and lick her neck making her murmur my name.

"InuYasha" she says softly then clutches my haori.

"Sleep my Kagome….I will be right here" I say and fall asleep with my mate in my arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for all of your awesome reviews! It makes me smile every time I see them.

Okay my little duckies! This chappy has some lemon and lime action so you are pre-warned! Read at your own risk! This is a long one.

~Kagome POV~

I never felt so relaxed and peaceful; usually I was plagued with nightmares and sad dreams of my past. I sighed and turned my head so that I could block out the sun's rays but when I felt teeth at my neck my eyes fly open. I was lying on my back with InuYasha on his side, one of his arms was on my stomach, and his body was close to mine which explained why I was so comfy and warm. He had his face in the crook of my neck, his fangs on the side of neck, not breaking skin but just resting on my skin. His scent was all over me making me close my eyes as I laid there and enjoyed it.

I know I should be offended that he stayed the night with me, but I noticed that his demonic aura had cocooned us, preventing my nightmares, letting me sleep peacefully for once in a long time. I felt so safe in his arms that I closed my eyes and decided to worry about this later, for now I buried myself closer to him and just allowed myself to be held by him.

It was too early anyways, the sun had just broke though the horizon, I looked over to see that Sango and Kikyo where still asleep and it gave me peace of mind that while they were in the room InuYasha would behave himself. The only item he had taken off was his red haori, which he used to cover me like a blanket. I knew his reasoning for doing this as well, his robe of the fire rat was his armor, and if someone would have tried to kill me or attack me I would have been protected. An emotion washed over me as I realized that even if he knew that I could protect myself, he still was finding ways to watch over me. Like his aura that prevented my bad dreams so that I could sleep well, the way he made sure we always had enough to eat, and now with his robe.

I turned my head so that I could look at him. He retracted his fangs and instead just placed his lips on my shoulder and kept them there. I reached up and stroked one of his cute ears then moved to caress his hair.

"Too early…" he said gruffly with his eyes still closed "Go back to sleep" he breathed before he pulled me closer to him and tucked me under his head so that my face was not at chest level. I involuntary gave out a yawn, I would scold him later I told myself, but now I would take what he was offering…warmth and love. I closed my eyes as I felt weariness creep up on me again, before I feel asleep I leaned up and kissed his throat softy. There was something so natural about sleeping in his arms, kissing him, and having his demonic aura caresses me as I merged my powers with his so that it blended and protected us. I didn't want to dwell too much on it, since I already knew that according to him, I was his lifemate, so this would seem normal to me. As I tried to fall asleep the guilt over what I was doing to Alex twisted in my gut until I heard InuYasha growl softy making his body vibrate, sending me to sleep almost immediately.

~InuYasha POV~

The moment I felt her fall bank asleep I allowed myself to lean down and place a chastise kiss on her full pink lips. My demon was calm and at peace with Kagome tucked besides me like she was supposed to be. When she kissed my neck all I could think of was how I was a few steps closer to winning her heart completely.

I nuzzled her hair gently and kissed the top of her head before I relaxed my body against hers. Kagome had tossed and turned last night for a while until I took off my haori top and then reached into my demon and surrounded her with my aura, only then had she finally calmed down enough and feel asleep peacefully. So I didn't get enough sleep and I would need my strength for when I had to deal with the dickhead who no doubt would hear about me sleeping Kagome's bed. I smirked a bit when I imaged what his face would look like when he heard that I slept by her side.

8

8

8

I felt her stirring in my arms as she tried to wake up. I sighed deeply as I leaned down and licked her neck making her squirm a bit. I opened my eyes and lifted my head so see her sleep fogy eyes regarding me with a frown as she blinked. She looked so innocent and delectable that before I could stop myself I leaned down and gave her a slow lingering kiss that sent shivers all the way down to my spine. Her scent was intoxicating, her skin was soft and her legs where intertwined with mine, I wanted this woman more that I wanted anything; she did some witchy things to my blood.

She made a soft moaning sound in the back of her throat that made my blood boil, so I nibbled on her lips asking for entrance into her mouth. She granted it in a kiss that made me slant my mouth over hers hungrily as I tasted her and stroked my tongue against hers. She was addictive, her taste made me want more, she was my mate, she was fashioned in such a way that I would never get bored of tasting her mouth, never tire of nibbling her full lips and breathing in her scent. I trailed licks and kisses down her throat making her gasp as her hands caressed and touched my arms, shoulders and finally my hair, eager to pull me closer to her. I moved back to her mouth and kissed her deeply with a moan, I was losing my control, I felt it slipping as she moved from kissing my lips to kissing my throat making me hiss in pleasure.

It wasn't until I heard someone clearing their throat that I froze. Kagome must not have heard because she moved to kiss my lips again making me almost whine. I pulled away from her and wanted to rip the head off of the person who interrupted us as I saw the passion glazed eyes of my mate as she looked at my lips hungrily.

"Hate to be the party pooper" said Sango with a snicker "But we just wanted to let you two know that everyone is already up and getting ready to leave. If you want me to let them know that we're going to be leaving a bit later just let me know…otherwise I don't think you guys want Alex to be barging in here while you two are….uh…occupied"

"I for one will gladly tell them that you are sleeping in and give you two a few more minutes" says Kikyo as they both headed out of the room but not before Kikyo says to me "I will make sure _he_ doesn't come in"

I rolled my eyes then looked down at Kagome's face. She was shocked then she looked at me with a very guilty expression.

"I would say sorry..but I'm not" I say to her before I kiss her again, coaxing her to return it "Stop fighting it" I whisper in between kisses against her mouth "just let go and feel _koibito_" before I kiss her deeply once more, my mouth demanding as I urged my mate to respond to me.

~Kagome POV~

My head was spinning and my body felt like it was engulfed in fire. He's scent was making me ache in places I have never ached before, I wanted…..I didn't know wanted..but I knew it was something only he could give me. In my four years being apart from him I have never felt desire and passion this strong before. My few kisses with Alex never managed to ignite a need so strong that I kissed him like he was the very air I needed to survive. A current of desire sizzled between both of us zapping us to our very core, I knew he felt it too because he moan deep in my mouth sending a new wave of fire to lap at my skin making it tinged with awareness.

I knew I should stop him, stop myself from betraying Alex even more that I already have but another part of me was unable to do so. This was _my_ InuYasha I had in my arms kissing me like a man that was out in the desert too long and finally found water; he kissed me like his very life depended on it. His scent was so beloved and familiar when I had dreamed of just holding him like this long ago.

He moved one of his hands so that he grabbed my calf and hitched around his waist making me lightheaded and hazy, I gasped as the sensation of having him so intimately cradled between my legs as he lavished my throat and skin with licks, nips and hot kisses. When did he move so that he was on top of me? His weight felt so sinful and delicious that I gave a little whimper as he moved to kiss my mouth once more; his tongue was hot and hard as he mercilessly tasted me. His stretched his frame so that I was completely pinned under him; he moved his hips so that I could feel his lust for me against my core making me whine into his mouth a bit. I clutched at his shoulders instead of pushing him back like I was meaning to instead I clung to him as I arched my back giving him access to my throat instead. God I ached, my body humming for him in a way that I didn't think was possible, I had felt dead for the past four years but now I was alive from just his touch and smell.

"Inu….Yasha" I moaned out his name as I tried to regain my senses to stop what we were doing, if we continued down this path no doubt that in a few minutes he was going to have me naked and writhing beneath him as he took me. The image that flashed through my mind didn't help eliminate the yearning that was coursing through my blood now. He was everywhere now, coaxing me to yield to him as he took off his creamy white kimono to give a good view of his mesmerizing tan skinned and toned chest. My hand went to his skin on their own accord caressing and touching his hot flesh, marveling on how bigger he's gotten in the past four years. He was simply too beautiful with his golden eyes filled with hunger, his slivery mane caressing my skin as it fell from his wide strong shoulders and his scent…gods it was everywhere turning me on to the point that just a few more touches and I was going to be at his mercy. I clung on to him as I felt him pulling off my knit pants I vaguely felt or noticed when he finally had them off of me.

"Kagome" he breathed into my throat then in one movement took my blue top as well until I was lying under him with only my bra since he managed to take my underwear along with my pants. I shivered from anticipation as he caressed and stroked my skin until I was panting and moaning his name.

I was going to stop him….any time now…I waited for my brain to connect with my body but I felt like they have been disconnected from each other. He had to know I was still a virgin before this went too far.

"InuYasha…we have to stop" I moaned pushing gently at his chest "I'm not ready for this yet" I say before he kissed me again then sighed and whined at the same time, but I couldn't break my contact with him yet. My body wouldn't respond as I continued to kiss him deeply, loving the taste and feel of his tongue, his fangs would occasionally scrap my lips making me tremble. His arms where strong as he held me close to his body, my hands were on his strong muscled back holding him to me not wanting to let go. My mind may not be ready for this and yet I couldn't stop caressing his skin, my hands moving up and down his broad back all the way to his hair as I racked my nails thought his scalp making him pin me under him as he moaned in my mouth.

"Oh..gods we _need_ to stop" I whimpered as I felt his fangs at my throat "InuYasha…I want you so badly but we cant..not here…not right now" I say hoping he could understand that I did want him…more that I realized I did but the timing was not right. I had to analyze what I was feeling for him and what I feel for Alex.

"I'm sorry _koi_…I didn't meant for things to get so out of hand" he says, his breath is ragged and his breathing uneven as he tries to regain his control. I watched as his eyes flashed from red to gold a few times as he attempts to leash his demon for my sake. I feel so horrible, a part of me was shrieking that this man was my other half and I couldn't just leave him like this but there was also another part of me that told me that until I broke things off with Alex I wouldn't be allowed to be with InuYasha. It was the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry…" I start but I get cut off by a soft kiss from InuYasha "Don't. It's not your fault and I know part of the reason why you are saying no….it's just taking my demon time to calm down"

My body was still calling out to him, I know he could smell how aroused I was by him and it was making things worse for him. He didn't need to say it, I could tell in the way he was trying to not look at me or inhale through his nose. I felt empty without him, I wanted his body weight on me, I wanted to take him into my body and love him but I couldn't do that. I move away so that I could put my pants back on and elevate some of the temptation so that he wouldn't have to suffer so much. I pull my shirt back on and then pick up his white kimono top and cling on to it as he continued to breathe in and out as he tried to leash is demon. His shirt smelled like him and I couldn't help but pull it up to my face and inhale deeply, I have always loved his scent, woodsy and clean.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked as he leans back on his knees and sighs deeply is head back so that I could see the muscles on his neck taut and strained.

"Yeah….I didn't think things would get so intense between us. Honestly the only reason I stayed was because you started whimpering and thrashing in your sleep from nightmares that I just couldn't leave you like that. I had to keep you surrounded by my demonic aura in order for you to sleep peacefully…it wasn't too tiring but I never kept it up for so long…eventually I fell asleep as well. When I woke up with you still in my arms…I don't know..I just couldn't help myself from kissing you"

I know how he felt, that first contact with his lips had been like a white hot lightning bolt jolted me, at once I wanted more, craved to feel him. The mating heat between us was so strong that we almost made love where everyone could hear us. I shudder to think of what would have happened if we had went all the way and gave in to our bodies demands, everyone would have heard me cry out InuYasha's name….I thought of Alex and how devastated he would feel to hear that.

My body was still burning for InuYasha; even looking at him sent currents of heat and throbbing throughout. Finally I said "I think I need to leave" as I forced my body to leave his proximity. I saw him close his eyes "yeah…I think that would be a good idea, before I grab you and pin you to this bed" at his admission my breath left my lungs in a whoosh making me lightheaded as I unconsciously took a step forward.

"Don't!" he growled before he closed his eyes and hissed as he spat between his teeth "If you take one more step forward I'm only going to see it as an open invitation…if you don't leave right now I swear Kagome I'm going to grab you and fuck you senseless"

Heat pooled between my thighs making my body sizzle at his crude words and lustful eyes as he narrowed them at me. I am sure he saw the yearning and desire in my own eyes as I tried to make my body move away from him but couldn't.

"Kagome…for godsakes…leave!" he said harshly as his body shook from the effort it caused him to stay where he was. I took one step back, putting all of my willpower into that act alone before I whispered "I can't..."

He groaned out loud before he rushed towards me and pinned me to the wall, drizzled by a rush of desire, my head plopped limply back against the wall as his mouth fastened to mine once more. I slip my hands up the rippling muscles of his arms, over his shoulders then locked them firmly behind his neck as I kissed him back. He moaned deep in his chest as he pick me up and wrapped my legs round him as he grinded his hips in to me, I arched my back needing to be closer, needing more of his touch. I reached up and stroked his ears, he broke the kiss to close lean into my touch and hiss in pleasure.

~InuYasha POV~

My mind was clouded by the need to claim her.

I couldn't hold back my demon anymore, I gave her many opportunities to run, to turn and walk away but she didn't, she said she couldn't. Damnit it was too soon, I wanted to wait a bit more but with the scent of her arousal so heavy in the air between us all thoughts and good intentions scattered out of my mind.

It took all of my will power to tell her to run; I was almost relived when she didn't. She wanted me as much as I wanted her, and come hell or high water it seemed like there wasn't anything that was going to stop me from ravishing her sweet body.

It was too much..I needed her out of her clothes so that I could feel her glorious body on mine. As I pulled off her shirt once more I had to at least give her another opportunity to change her mind.

"Tell me to stop" I say into her mouth then kissed my way down her throat "Don't stop" she groaned clutching on to me "God Kagome…please tell me you don't want this" I say as I dig my claws into her hair then look into her blue eyes, she looked at me before saying "I want you".

All reasoning when out the window as I kissed her deeply, I was tired of waiting anyways, and I wanted my mate like this…demanding and frantic for my touch.

Then I heard it.

The sounds of voices coming towards the room, one of them was Alex who was cursing loudly.

"Don't give me that bullshit…she's in her room with demon isn't she?!" he roared from down that hallway.

"Shit" I mutter then I look at the startled expression of my mate as she heard him as well. I kiss her softy once more then put her down and retrieve her shirt from the floor and pull it over her head. I then go and pick up my white kimono top and pull it one tying it and tucked it under my pants. The door flew open was I reached for my fire rat hoari that was still on the bed. Alex looked at me and snarled before he looked to his right to where Kagome was still standing there a bit shocked as she tried to gather herself.

"What the fuck is this?" he says the walked over to Kagome and grabs her arm so that she could look at him. He narrowed his eyes on her as I'm sure he took in her disheveled hair, her pink cheeks and swollen lips. He cursed the turned to glare at me "You bastard, everything was going good between us until you showed your damn face. Well I don't give a shit what just happened right now because it won't happen again, she's mine" with that he pulled her out of the room with him making me snarl as I moved to go after him.

Who the fuck was he to grab my mate like he owned her?

"We're sorry InuYasha" said Sango as I pulled on my fire rat top then took Tetsusaiga and tied it around my waist again "We tried to keep him away but he started to notice that neither one of you ever made it to breakfast"

"We told him that Kagome was still sleeping since she couldn't sleep well last night but then he started asking why you weren't eating" said Kikyo "After a few more minutes he started cursing and then got up and said he was going to check on Kagome"

"It's okay" I say as I walked out sniffing out my mate "I knew he would eventually come and see what was taking her so long, but that asshole is going to pay for just grabbing her like that" I say darkly as I run to where Alex dragged Kagome.

I could hear them now.

"Damnit what the hell happened? Why the hell was he in your room?" he yelled at her.

"Alex….I don't know what to say to you other than I'm sorry. I told you long time ago that it would be better if you didn't get involved with me, that my heart always belonged to him. I never lied to you and I told you I wouldn't know what would happen when I saw him again. Last night I was having my nightmares, he stayed with me and kept his demonic aura open in order to drive them away, he got tired and fell asleep" I felt my heart thumb in my chest when I heard her say that her heart belonged to me, she truly was my lifemate.

"Kagome….I know you did more than just sleep. I can see his bite marks on your neck, your hair is a mess, your lips are swollen and pink as if you have been kissing him all night and you reek of him. You have never lied to me so don't start doing it now….how far did you go with him?"

I heard her sigh "I'm sorry Alex…I truly am and yes. I did kiss him, things did get a bit out of hand this morning but I didn't have sex with him if that is what you want to know"

"Why Kagome? What does he give you that I can't? I can give you a future in our time; you wouldn't have to choose between your time and this one. He's not even human! How does that not bother you? Part of him is ruled by an animal Kagome…its bestiality damnit!"

I hear a slap, I leap out of the tree I was in to see Alex's face red as Kagome's hand balled into a fist, her eyes shiny with tears as she tried to stop her body from shaking.

"How dare you! I can't even believe you….." she was so angry that her hands where glowing pink.

I walk up to her and place a hand on the small of her back "He's not an animal!" she screeches at him "I never would have thought of you as being so narrow minded Alex"

"I'm not, but what the hell do you want me to do when the woman I love is choosing someone who is part dog over a human man? You wanted to forget him…remember? Why the change of heart? Just because you found out that he never loved the other woman Kikyo? After everything he put you though you just forgave him and welcomed him back into your life? Where do I stand in your life now? Do I get pushed aside now?"

I wanted to take Kagome and run from this bastard, I knew what he was doing….he was using guilt in order to make Kagome stay with him. If he wanted to play with fire…then so could I.

"Alex….you know Kagome better than to assume then she would try and hurt anyone of us intentionally…she's too pure of a person to play with people's emotions. I understand your jealous…hell I acted the same way when I first saw you two together…but don't you think that in the end it's Kagome's decision? Yes…I am a demon and yes I am part dog, but I happen to also have human emotions and a human heart, so don't assume you know me or how I feel about her"

I look down at her and smile softy at her "What me to give you two sometime alone?" I say but I rather she purify me than leave her with this prick. She shakes her head "No…I need some time alone..I'm going to find Sango and Kikyo…I need some girl time"

With that she stomps off leaving Alex and me alone, I turn and smirk at him.

"You really are making it too easy for me" I say enjoying the look of shock on his face.

"I knew it…your just pretending to be the good guy, the best friend to win her over" he says as he clenches is fists in rage, it makes me laugh.

"No shit, just figuring that out?" I say mockingly "Did you really think I was just going to start liking you out of blue? You come here on my turf and think you have claim on _my_ mate? I don't think so, Kagome is mine and I don't share motherfucker. Too bad for you that we have a bond that not even you can sever, that and the fact that she loves me, she always have and always will. Yeah I am part demon, and yes I am part dog…but you know what…she loves that about me. What can I give her that you can't? Easy, I can give her passion to match the wildness that is burning inside of her, she's strong and needs a strong man to match her..and that man is not you asswipe"

I bark out a laugh before I walk away leaving him to stare daggers at the back of my head.

5

5

5

Naraku smirked as he heard what just transpired between InuYasha and the golden haired man named Alex. It was almost too perfect; he wanted to crush InuYasha for taking Kikyo's heart all those years ago. He had thought that once Kagome came back he would kill her off but now he had a better idea for how to destroy InuYasha. He reached into his baboon pelt and took out a little glass vial, he had originally thought to give it to Kikyo but now…he had other ideas in store.

1

1

1

1

~Alex POV~

Damn that demon dog to hell!

I was beyond furious; I wanted nothing more than go up to that demon's smug ass and put a bullet between his eyes. I paced as I remembered how I found them, Kagome was dazed as her lovely blue eyes where glazed with passion and her hair was ruffled in different places and her lips….

I closed my eyes as I gritted my teeth as betrayal washed though me bitter and malicious. Those sweet lips of hers where swollen, pink and slightly glistening, all tall tale signs that she was being thoroughly kissed by that animal, even worse…she had kissed him back. It was clear that she still cared for him and it pissed me off. I knew I should have argued more with her when she told me she was going to come back here, the only reason I came with her was so precisely this wouldn't happen..now?

I raked a hand though my hair, I wanted to take her home where I could put some distance between her and that demon…but how?

"What a shame" I turned around to find a man with long black wavy hair and a blue hakama sitting on a bench near the fish pond.

"Who are you?" I asked, learning not to trust anyone in this era.

"I'm the son of the elder inn keeper, I didn't mean to intrude but I was passing nearby when I witness the whole thing and I'm sorry. The young lady must mean a great deal to you and yet you are losing her to a hanyou, a half breed. Did you maybe think he may have placed an enchantment on her?"

I frowned, no the thought never occurred to me, though I didn't see way not…then again. InuYasha was many things but I somehow didn't think he would stoop so low as to use a trick to get Kagome.

"May I offer some advice?" the man said to me reaching in to his robes and pulled out a vial with clear liquid "You seem like you truly love that woman, and I do agree with you…humans should stay with humans. So what if she could be cleansed of her attachment to that demon? If she is under a spell then this would fix that right away"

"How do I know this is not some trick? And why would you be willing to help me? You don't know me" I looked at the man trying to size him up; he looked like he genuinely wanted to help.

"I offer my help because I heard what that mutt said to you, he uses trickery to win her heart from you" he holds out the glass vial for me to take. I hesitate for a moment but take it from it and uncork it to smell it, it was odorless.

"That is medicine meant to work against enchantments placed by demons, if she isn't under a spell then it won't harm her, but if she is under a spell then it will make her weak and disoriented for a while. I suggest you slip it into her water when that demon is not looking, but once you do, you need to take her away from him. If you let her stay with in his demonic aura it will not work"

I look at the medicine then look at him "Thank you…what is your name?"

"Onigumo"


	11. Chapter 11

Okay my lovely ones here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for…..major lemon in here…you have been warned.

~Alex POV~ 3 days later~

Getting close to her was starting to look like an impossible mission.

Kagome as still pissed off at me for saying what she felt for her demon was bestiality, but what else did she want me to think? The blasted man had fucking dog ears for Christ sake! I was surprised he didn't have a tail too but the ear alone where freaky enough for me. The medicine I got from the Inn keepers son was already mixed into a bottle of water I kept in my bag. He told me that if and when I gave it to Kagome I would have to hide her from the dog….that was easier said than done. InuYasha did like having her too far away from him; stupid demon was extremely possessive of her. Kagome didn't even seem to mind; either she didn't notice it or choice to ignore it. Back in the unit she would have kicked the ass of any man who even dared to imply that she couldn't handle herself but with InuYasha…she would roll her eyes and just indulge him.

It was a bitter pill to swallow when I would notice how her eyes would linger on him longer than necessary, or how they would find little ways to touch each other.

"Your jealously is tainting your soul"

I am startled from my inner monolog and look down to see Kikyo walking next to me, her expression serene as she looked at InuYasha who was walking with Kagome.

"What about you? I heard you two use to have a thing together…doesn't it bother you to see him with another woman?" I say, I don't get to whole undead thing with her. It bothers me on how alike she and Kagome are only Kikyo as a sad air about her that manages to make me uncomfortable around her.

"No, I use to believe I loved InuYasha, but I now see him as family. He belongs with Kagome, she is his other half, his soulmate" she pins me with a dark look "I know you love her Alex, but you have to admit defeat in this. You will never win her heart, InuYasha already has it and he has no intentions of ever letting go"

I don't reply to her opinion for a long time as I continue walking "What if I can change that?" I say softly looking at Kagome as she laughs at something the demon said.

"Not possible Alex. You don't have that kind of power, I know it's hard, but you will recover with time. My suggestion to you would be to embrace the friendship she offers and wish her well" with that she walked ahead of me towards Miroku and Sango.

Miroku is a cool enough guy, wise but perverted, but of course I have no support from him, he's InuYasha's friend. No… the only fighting chance I have on keeping Kagome is the medicine, now the big question would be how to give it to her and get her to the well without that demon interfering?

~InuYasha POV~

It's been three long fucking days and I have yet to hold my mate in my arms again.

I have tried to coax her into sleeping next to me but of course she refuses, saying that she doesn't really sleep all that much. I have noticed that for the past three days she's been staying up almost all night, it worries me, the human body is not meant to run 24 hours a day.

"Kagome, will you please consider actually sleeping tonight…I'm getting worried about you" I say as I noticed the dark circles under her eyes, they seem to be more noticeable due to her pale skin.

"I'm fine InuYasha, I have gone a week without sleeping back in South America you know..I can handle a measly three days" she touches my forearm as of trying to reassure me, but that touch alone sent jolts of awareness throughout my body.

I sigh "If you worried about the nightmares…I'll cover you with my aura, and no I don't _have_ to sleep next to you…just close to you. You don't have to worry about feeling guilty over Alex; I'll only be sitting next to you"

What I really wanted was to crawl into her sleeping bag with her, pull every inch of her clothing off and make love to her until we both pass out. I rubbed my face with my hand, my daydreams where getting a bit out of hand ever since the Inn, after having her so close and now having to keep my distance was driving me and my demon bonkers.

"InuYasha….maybe we should get back to Lady Kaede's village…the new moon is upon us in two days" I looked at Miroku and groaned…Of course, I had forgotten all about it and I don't trust Alex to know this secret about me, he would more than likely take advantage of the fact that I'm human to attack. Kagome looked at me; her face was a mix of emotions: longing, fear, guilt and trepidation. She knew I didn't like people to know about my weakness and would understand my need to go into hiding.

"Kagome, we need to get back" was all I said to her, I knew she would understand my reasoning so she smiled and nodded to me.

"I know InuYasha…..do you mind if I go with Alex? I need to talk to him anyways. I haven't spoken to him since the Inn and I need to set things right.."

I felt my demon snarl at me to take her and run, to not let that bastard touch any part of her body…but in the end I couldn't do that and it pissed me off.

She must have seen some emotion pass though my face because before I could open my mouth to say something to her she walked up to me and encircled my waist giving me a warm hug. Immediately I reached down and held on to her as I nuzzled the side of her face inhaling the sweet fragrance of her skin.

"I know this is hard for you, but I need to do this. You don't understand, I've been with him for four years InuYasha, I owe him at least that much. I've fought with him, lived in the same camp with him, he knows me as much as you do, yes I have kissed him as well I won't deny that we have thought about getting married but now….I feel like shit because I'm confused as hell" I don't like hearing about her time with him and I don't want to know about their future plans before she came back.

"What I do know is that I do have strong feelings for you…I don't think they ever really went away" it was as close to a confession as I was going to get out of her so I closed my eyes and kissed her cheek softy then let go of her reluctantly.

"I won't be far ahead" I say as I see Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder and Sango on Kirara with Kikyo "Come on guys"

It took every ounce of my strength to walk away and leave her with that dickhead, but if I pushed her she might very well get mad at me. No…I couldn't afford to be on her bad side, I worked too hard to weave the strands of trust between us, suffered too many battles with my inner demon when she would walk away or talk with that bastard to let it all go to shit now. So I forced my body to walk away from where she was so that she could talk to him….I swear if she puts me through this shit again in our next life time….I'm gonna demand to speak to the powers-that-be.

~Kagome POV~

God what a mess!

I was still pissed off at Alex for what he had said but I wonder how much of that was due out of jealously? I had to talk to him; I had to explain things to him but where to start? What did I even want to do?

As I saw the look of shock that played though his face as he saw me making my way towards him, leaving the rest of the group, I realized just unfair I've been with him. He was a stranger here, I had to remind myself that he came here as a favor to me and that no matter what this man cared for me immensely.

"What happened?" he said hesitantly "Why aren't you with your friends?...I don't mind walking by myself Kagome"

Guilt. Gods what have I done? Just how badly have I hurt that man?

"I wanted to walk with you…we need to talk this out Alex" I say walking next to him.

"I'm sorry Kagome" he says surprising me, I look at him and raise an eyebrow "For?" I want to hear what he says before I decide to start with my own apology.

"I'm sorry for offending you and InuYasha. I'm sorry for calling what you feel for him bestiality….. That was over the line"

I nod in agreement "You are right…It was over the line since by definition bestiality is having sex with animals, InuYasha is not an animal despite his dog ears and we never had sex. He is a _demon_ dog, very different to actually dogs named Fido, but besides that, he is also human. He was born to a human mother Alex, she raised him until she died, he lived in a house when he was little despite you thinking that he was probably raised in the trees and on top of everything…his mother was a princess"

I saw him stop and gawk at my words.

"Yup, that's right. His mother was a human princess while his father was Lord of the Western lands….Alex, InuYasha is royalty"

"Well fuck me" he muttered then groaned "Arrogant, confident, and an outstanding fighter…well shit now it makes sense"

I laugh at his description of InuYasha "Yeah but he doesn't claim that side of himself. His older brother is the current Lord of the Western Land right now and he never wanted the lands he mother left him…doesn't mean he won't one day decide to claim them..but for now he has no interest"

"He has a big brother? Oh great..this just get better and better"

I snicker "Half but yeah….and you're extremely lucky that they don't like each other very much"

"Alright Kagome….I can see why your telling me this and yes it does paint him in a different light now but that doesn't explain why I caught _my_ girlfriend making out with another man….human or not"

I grimace at the reminder that I wasn't necessary free to kiss whom I wanted, I was already spoken for by Alex.

"Your right, and I am extremely sorry for what happened and how you found us" I say feeling the guilt choking me as I remembered Alex's face of shock and hurt when he walked in to the room.

"Why Kagome! Damnit..I deserve something more than just an 'I'm sorry' from you and you know it"

I felt tears stinging my eyes at how wounded he sounded, he was trying to make sense of something that not even I had any clue about.

"I wish I could give you a better explanation for what happened….truthfully I don't even know" I sighed as I remember feeling consumed by my desire to kiss and touch InuYasha "No…" I whisper as I pictured InuYasha's face as he looked at me while he was kissing me, I still felt that longing even now "I'm sorry Alex…I have no excuse other than…I have never let go of my feelings for him"

I looked up at Alex's face as he swallowed and flinched at my words.

"I'm sorry Alex…more that I can ever tell you, but I can't explain it. It's like I'm a recovering crack addict, I got one hit after years of being sober and I'm addicted again. My soul cries out for him…I can't explain the feeling I get when he is not near me, like a piece of me is missing"

"Then let's leave" he says grabbing my hand, I look up at him frowning …what is he thinking? I can't leave.

"If being near him is causing you to crave to him then let's leave, let's go back to the unit…to _our_ family, back to South America" I open my mouth to say something but the words are stuck in my throat as I look at his eyes, frantic the fear that I may not choice him in the end.

I feel like such a bitch for wanting to keep both of them for the sake of not hurting either one of them.

"Alex…we cant..you know I still have to kill Naraku" I say trying to reason with him.

"Why? They were doing just fine without you, we haven't even run into him yet….maybe someone else killed him off already and you guys are on a wild goose hunt. Let's go home Kagome…please? For me?"

I glare at him "You're not playing fair Alex; you know I won't leave until I make sure that Naraku is dead…but if you want to go back …then you can"

"I'm not leaving my girlfriend here with a horny half demon!" he says "If you stay then I stay….and for now on you stay next to me"

I balk at him but he continues "No Kagome…I think I have been tolerant enough with you and that half demon. You are my girlfriend, the woman I hope to make my wife and I will not be made a fool of, I always gave you whatever you wanted because I love you, given into your ever whim, indulged you like a child but this is one thing I will not budge on. You will sleep next to me from this moment on, you will not leave to be alone with InuYasha, and he is not allowed to carry you any longer. You have never seen me pissed off Kagome so don't push my patience, you promised yourself to me…remember that"

I gasp at him…what the hell? Alex has never talked to me like this before; he had never acted like a chauvinist prick before.

"Whoa there buddy. If you think that I'm gonna just stand here and take this shit from you…you have got to out of your fucking mind" I say pointing a finger at his chest.

"So let me get this straight" he says crossing his arms to his chest "I find out that my girlfriend made out with another man, confesses to me that she desires someone else and instead of feeling remorse for her actions and allow me to define the boundaries on _our_ relationship…she get huffy over something that I have every right to be pissed off about? What is wrong with that picture? Are you even making an effort to stay with me? Or does our four years together mean shit to you? Because honestly that is what you are telling me"

I feel a migraine coming on..shit. When he said it like that I guess I do sound like an unforgivable bitch.

"It does mean something Alex, but you do not understand that I'm confused at the moment and need time to sort out my feelings for both of you"

"That still doesn't mean I'm just going to permit him to be all over you like a dog in heat"

I felt like I was being pulled in two different directions, I wanted to scream and kick the snot out of both of them for putting me into this mess.

"Alex…fine. For now I will ask that you both keep our distances until I can sort out my feelings. That is the only promise I am making you"

"Not good enough" he says then he bends down and kisses me.

I don't feel the surge of heat that I felt with InuYasha and I am almost relived. I try to kiss him back, to reassure him but I guess my lips weren't that convincing because he breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes. He doesn't say anything but I see the disappointment in their green depths.

"Come on…let's keep moving" he mutters as we start a light jog to try and catch up the rest of the group.

1

1

1

1

We find the rest of the group making camp already; InuYasha is starting the fire when I move past him to sit by Sango and Kikyo.

"Kagome?" says Kikyo looking at me; she always knows when something is bothering me so I lean my body so that my head on her shoulder "You want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later" I mutter as I close my eyes, I feel so tired and stressed. My head is pounding from the swirl of emotions that are clashing against me that I just want to run into the forest and lose myself for a while.

"You have nothing to feel guilty of you know" she says softy so that only I could hear her. I laugh softy at her words "Only you would know exactly what I'm thinking huh?" I say to her "No..I can think of one other person who not doubt has noticed just how tired and worn down you are feeling"

I look over to where InuYasha is sitting with Miroku and Shippo; he looks at me, his golden gaze trapping me to him. I wanted to run into the shelter of his arms, to fall asleep in his embrace as he drove all the bad dreams away, but I was stronger than this. I made this mess now I had to clear the fog out of my mind and deal with it.

"I know this is a hard choice for you….but you have to realize that Alex will never fulfill that longing in your soul, only InuYasha can do that. I have seen the love for him in your eyes. Stop fighting it so much" I don't say anything to her because I know she is right.

I decided to sleep tonight, I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, and the emotional trauma was beating on my head anyways. I lay out my sleeping bag next to a large tree and remove my weapons; I crawl into my bag when I feel someone right next to me. I look over to see Alex had his bag right next to mine. I had hoped that he wouldn't go through on his threat but I was wrong.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" I choice to ignore the snarl coming from InuYasha as he addressed Alex.

"What does it look like? I'm sleeping next to _my_ woman. Kagome is with me, has been for the past four years and will continue doing so"

God I want to smack both of them. I should have known InuYasha wouldn't just let things go and ..really what did I expect? So it should not have surprised me when I felt my body being lifted up and thrown into the air by InuYasha's arms.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I saw the blur of green trees pass me by at a frightening speed "Where are you taking me?!"

I lay still I in his arms as I we finally slow down to come to a cave that I knew is near Kaede's village. He doesn't stop at the mouth of the cave; he keeps going deep in to the belly of the mountain until I feel air getting warmer.

He finally stops and puts me down, I get out of the sleeping bag to glare at him then gasp as I look where we are.

There was several hot spring pools that filled the space, the larger one had water falling on to the pool from rocks on the wall filing the area with the sounds of flowing water, the walls of the cave seem to glisten with moister of some unknown mineral.

I look to see an area off to the side of one of the pools to see several animal pelts on the floor in a niche along with several water canteens, a small crate and some robes, it looked someone lived here.

"Where are we?" I say turning to look at his face but he had moved directly besides me making me rung into him. He held me steady in his arms before leaning down to whisper in my ear "This is where I come when you're not here…this is my home Kagome"

I'm startled by this fact "It is?"

"Did you honestly think I lived in a tree? I may be at home in the forest but I choice this cave years ago as my home. When I first stumbled into his cave was when I was a child after my mother died, I didn't want to stay in the estate that was now under my name so I ran. I have survived for as long as I did because most demons can't find me here, it's too underground and the natural minerals from the pools and ground are deadly to some…so this is where I made my home"

"It's beautiful" I whisper as I move to step close to one of the pools "Why didn't you ever mention this before?"

I saw him shrug "This is my sanctuary but I figured it was time you knew about it too"

I frown as I look up at him, what did he mean but it was time?

I watch him as he goes to where the furs are at and takes off his hoari of the fire rat and place it on the crate then takes Tetsusaiga off and do the same.

"Why are we here?" I feel a tingle of anticipation as I realized that we were alone, no one knew where we were at and I doubt anyone could ever find us unless InuYasha wanted them to; even I didn't know how to get out of this underground chamber and from what I saw this cave was a labyrinth.

I should feel afraid but I'm not, automatically my body is humming, calling out to him. I swallow as he stalks me until he is so close to me and yet not touching me.

"I don't think…" I say breathlessly "we should be here…we should be back…."

He traces my jaw line with one claw making my breath hitch as a current of electricity rushing into my body. He leans down and scraps my neck with his fangs making me moan out loud, I clutch on to his strong shoulders as my knees threaten to give out under me.

"And I think you should stop thinking" he whispers in to my ears sending chills down my spine then gently sucks on my earlobe making my eyes go wide as I gasp "This is going to happen my little love...don't deny it…you want this too"

I feel myself drowning in his scent as I feel my clothes too constricting, gods yes I wanted him…every part of him.

I have never felt this yearning for any other man than him, and even though I didn't want to hurt Alex…..it was too late to turn back now.

InuYasha claimed my mouth in a kiss that sizzled every nerve in my body. I was suddenly frantic to get closer to him, to feel skin to skin to feel his heavy body draped over me as I surrendered myself to the passion I knew he could give me. I tugged at his clothes as I felt him pushing me backwards with is body until I felt myself being lowered. I trembled as I felt the softness of the animal pelts beneath me and his hard body above me.

"Give yourself to me Kagome" he whispered his rough voice a dark caress on my skin "Tonight, come to me as my true mate and be with me the way I hunger for you" I couldn't deny him, even if I wanted to.

~InuYasha POV~

There was no going back for her.

I had enough, my demon won the battle and I was going to have her tonight…even if it was by force. But when I saw the desire in her cobalt eyes I knew that she wanted this too, she was my mate, and her body was calling to me like a siren.

I pulled off my white kimono top hissing when I felt her soft hands automatically caressing my skin, then I felt her soft lips as she trailed little kisses from cheek to my neck until she reached my collar bone. She was eager to taste my skin; I could feel it and it made me so hard its borderline pain. I tore at her clothes not caring if I ripped them to shreds, I needed to feel her skin by the time I was done with her I was going to lick every inch of her curvy little body. I wanted her in a primitive, violent and possessive way that was driving me to the brink of madness.

When I finally had her naked under me did I take my time to look my fill…she was perfect in every way.

I had to claim her….now.

She was so wet and ready that I could smell her arousal thick in the air between us. I reached for the ties to my pants and yanked them off quickly needing to feel her with a desperation that boarded insanity.

He wanted to lose himself in her heat and scent. I hissed as skin touched skin, she was so curvy and small that I wondered for a moment if I would fit before I remembered that she was my mate, she was designed for me. I moved down her body kissing and licking every curve and crevasse of her body making her grab handfuls of my hair as she panted and withered under my touch.

"Ooo…" she breathed as I rubbed on her very core in slow strokes making her even wetter, her hips bucked as she spread her creamy thighs even more for me. She was magnificent, and she was mine. I tasted and licked her, needing her to come for me; I needed her body to be relaxed and boneless to make this easier for her. She was untouched by another man; I knew this from the moment I had taken her to our camp on her first day back. I was able to smell her innocence and had breathed a sigh of relief; she saved this gift for her mate.

"Inu…"she breathed before she shattered "InuYasha!" her heard was thrown back by the sheer intensity of her release. I crawled up her body like a hungry predator before I kissed her lips deeply; I caught her hips firmly and surged into her tight moist heat breaking her virgin barrier marking her mine forever. She gave a small yelp of pain as she clung on to my shoulders as I stilled myself forcing my body to not move to give her time to adjust to the intrusion. I growled deep in my chest as licked the base of her neck making her squirm. I knew she was ready when she tried to move her hips almost grinding against mine I growled and started to thrust deeply in long hard strokes, gods she was incredible.

"Your mine _koibito…._mine" I laid my forehead on hers and continued to plunge deep into her body until she was panting and moaning my name over and over again sending my demon in to a frenzy at hearing the sweet noises of pleasure she was making.

"Yes…all yours…" she whispered as she returned her lips to mine. I moved faster my hips grinding deep into her body sending lighting coursing through my veins as she tried to milk me of my seed, her silken sheath surrounded me until I was struggling to hold on…to make sure she found her release first.

"Oh gods…InuYasha" she moaned as she reached up to kiss me deeply making my head swim "I love you" she whispered as she broke the kiss then cry out her release to the heavens. I felt my demon rise, my eyes bleeding red as I sank my fangs deep into her throat marking her forever mine. I felt our souls merge and become one, only then did I allow myself to thrust deep and fast until I growled out my own release sending my seed deep into her welcoming womb. There would be no going back now, she was mine and I did not share. I lay still as I poured every last drop of my essence into her body willing for it form within her body, but knew I would have to come in her a few more times before that would happen. Being part demon, sex didn't drain us like humans it just invigorated us, so I kissed her until I felt my body grow hard again within her body.

I saw her eyes grow wide while I smirked "Half demon love…remember that" I say before I start moving again making her eyes roll in the back of her head. It wasn't long before she was climaxing again in my arms while I followed her in perfect sync my member pulsing sending my seed deep in her body again. I lay to my side and dragged her to me pulling my white kimono to cover her nude body.

"I love you Kagome" I say into her hair "You're my life now…my wife"

I feel her lips on my chest as she looks up at me "I love you InuYasha…I have never stopped loving you and it was confusing me because I was so determined to forget you"

I hold her to me then get up and pick her up bridal style and go to the large pool and sink her in with me.

"It's so hot" she says but then relaxes in my arms "This water has minerals from the soil and it will help ease your virgin soreness"

She lays in my arms content as she strokes my arm up and down as if trying to mesmerize the texture of my skin.

"I'm sorry for taking you away like some barbarian _koibito_" I say as I kiss the top of her head, I hear her chuckle "You are a barbarian" she moves so that she can put her legs around my waist making my breathe leave my body "but it's a part of you that I love"

I caress the side of her face with my fingers making her close her eyes, she takes my hand and holds it to her face as she leans in to my touch.

"Are you happy Kagome? I have part of your soul as you have part of mine now. You have to break things off with Alex, you know that right?" I feel her sigh then nodded sadly

"I feel so guilty at the thought of hurting him, but from the moment you told me I was your mate, somehow I always known it would come to this" she looked into my eyes, I saw so much love in those blue depths that I could spend eternity with her like this "From the moment I fell thought that rabbit hole and met you….I knew my life would never be the same"

I pull her out of the water and dry her off and carry her to the bed. She fell asleep from the moment her head hit the soft down pillow, her body covered by the by a light blue kimono I had in the crate. I had bought them when I realized that Kagome was my mate. Something that never occurred to my friends was that I had a small fortune to my name; my mother had made sure the hide it from the stuffy old men who hated that I was half demon. I had the deed to many lands hidden in this cave but never thought of claiming them, but now that I had a mate I fully intended to claim those lands right after Naraku was dead and gone. Once that was out of my way I was going to fill that large estate in the mountains with our pups, as many as Kagome wanted. Before I fell asleep next to my mate I took Tetsusaiga and placed it into a hollow next the entrance of the cave and drew out a barrier…just in case. Once that was done did I go to my bed and pull Kagome into my body, I took on of her small hands and intertwined our fingers together.

I would kill anyone if they tried to take her from me; she was my reason for living after all.

3333333333333333333333333333 33333

This chapter was inspired by the following songs:

Artificial Nocturne by Metric

Anyone's ghost by The National

If only for a night by Florence & the machines

Just a little note: No the potion that Naraku gave Alex is not a love potions and it is not poison…I will let you guys to ponder on that one…mwhahahaha and yes Alex will unknowing succeed in his plan. No Alex is not evil…his character was never meant to be evil…just misunderstood. He will get eventually get his head out of his ass.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update but here it is….now a word of warning. There is some mature content in this chapter….and on that note I just have to say that no, InuYasha is not a pervert and he is not always horny. For a man, he is quite normal…I have my husband as proof.

~InuYasha POV~

When I woke up again it was to smell my mate near me. Opening my eyes I saw that she must have at some point during our nap turned on to her stomach. I felt a predatory growl erupt from the base of my stomach at the sight of my mates back and bottom exposed to me. I moved so that I was on top of her, my hands automatically went to caress the soft skin of her back. I wrapped on arm around her waist pulling that luscious behind to me as my other arm when around her chest to pull her me so that I could kiss her shoulder.

"Mmmm" she murmured softy as she moved her head to the side giving my access to her neck. I licked her mating mark as I nudged her legs apart with one knee, she must have known what I wanted because her scent spiked with excitement.

"Oh yes _koi_" I breathed into her ear as I eased myself slowly into her tight soft yielding body, she moaned softy as I filled her from behind, my Inu instincts roaring to the surface. I needed to take her like this, needed her to acknowledge my dominance over her. We have been making love ever since I brought her to my cave but none of those times have I taken her like this. I thrust hard into her making her cry out; ah it was like music to my ears. Demons took the cries of pleasure of their mates very seriously, the wilder and louder our mates got to more empowered the demon felt. I took great pride in Kagome's screams and moans; they were for my ears only and the knowledge that no other could ever touch her and live called out to a very aggressive side of me. She moved wanting to set the pace but my arm around her waist wouldn't allow her, I growled softy in her ear.

"Give yourself to me mate" I whispered to her making her gasp out when I rotated my hips then slammed into her hard "say you belong to only me" I needed her to say those words. Four years of waiting, weeks of putting up with that bastard and playing 'nice' and living with the fact that the dickhead had touched what was mine had my demon needing to hear her surrender from her lips. Taking her body wasn't going to be enough for me….no I wanted her to giver herself wholly to me, so that when we united with the pack again she would know her place…right by me.

I stilled myself making her slam her hand on the floor frustrated when I wouldn't allow her to move.

"Submit _koishii_" I said roughly, desire making my voice deeper.

"Please InuYasha…please" she half sobbed when I very slowly withdrew only to slide back inch by slow inch.

"Please what?" I said I purred darkly "Say it mate"

She leaned down and turned her neck to me, both arms by her head in total submission "I belong only to you InuYasha" she whispered softy.

I let out a howl of triumph as I moved so that my whole body pressed on hers, my fangs finding her mark and bit into her again so that she couldn't move. I growled as I started thrusting with hard stokes, my hand on her hips holding her to me, enjoying the little cries of ecstasy coming from those sweet lips of hers as I grinded into her body.

I let go of her neck only to wrap my arm to her chest holding her still as I continued to pump into her, she was so tight, felt so good that all I wanted to do was be inside of her just like this. She was my other half, our souls where one, she may be submitting to me, but she needed to understand that as much as she belonged to me….I too belonged to her.

As a mated demon my body won't ever respond to another female. Basically I was a eunuch to every other woman except my mate and she was the only one I could ever impregnate. Plus the thought of being with another woman just made me feel nauseated. Why would I ever want anyone else when I had the perfect woman?

I licked her neck and nibbled her ear making her leaned into me as she moaned "InuYasha…please…I need to feel you" she whispered as she arched her back and cried out her release.

"Then you can have me _koishii_…everything that you want" I growled before I tighten my hold on her and groaned as I felt the pressure that had been building inside me release sending my seed into her waiting body. I felt her climax once more right at the same time I sent my essence pulsing from my member, I smirked at that. Being newly mated, she was riding on the natural instinct of _needing_ her mate to come inside of her as many times possible. Newly mated demon couples would lock themselves up for several days due to the female's awoken desire of intimacy….Kagome was trying to get herself pregnant without even realizing it. Her heighten senses had sent her into a climax just by feeling me come inside of her body.

She slumped in my arms exhausted and spent.

I had taken her four other times during the night….or day. It was hard to tell which day we were in or how long we have been in here. So wrapped in each other we have been that the only thing we have done is make love, sleep, drink water, eat dried meat, make love, sleep some more…ect.

Her skin was so permeated with my scent that any demon would know who she belonged to even before they could set their eyes on her. I laid her down on the soft furs only so that I could trail kisses and licks down her back and spine making her shiver. I would never tire of tasting her skin, of feeling her respond to me.

"You are like an energizer bunny" she giggled as I gave her a little playful nib on her butt "I need to sleep InuYasha…I'm so tired"

I turn her over only to crawl up her small body capturing her full lips and gave them little licks making her dig her hands into my hair as she moaned and kissed me back.

"I can't help it if I have the most desirable mate in the world" I whisper to her "I have missed you _koi_, I missed having your body close to mine, hearing your laughter, and feeling your soul close to mine"

"I'm so sorry" she said hugging me close then kissed my shoulder and neck "I missed you too. I'm sorry about Alex..I'm sorry that I let him into my life"

I growled at the sound of hearing his name come out from her lips but let it go, he couldn't touch her anymore.

She moaned softy "Why do I keep feeling this way?" she breathed as I felt her hands caress the muscles of my back as she arched herself against me making me take one perfect breast into my mouth earning me a lustful moan from my mate.

"Why do I feel the uncontrollable need to have you inside me? To feel you come inside of me over and over….it need it so badly it hurts" she said with a broken little sob of need.

"Shhh…easy _koi_" I say to her as I slide myself inside of her once more making her whimper a bit "If this is what you want from your mate then it's yours" I say as I begin thrusting into her again gritting my teeth at the feel of her tight little body around mine. Nothing would ever compare to the feel of her tight walls clenching around me, the absolute pleasure of being joined as one with my mate…my wife "Anything you want from me, it's yours" I breathed in her ear before I kiss her deeply moaning as I continued to plunge into her.

"InuYasha….gods…I need to feel you come…I want you fill me with yourself….why?" she said before she cried out as her nails racked my back making my demon rise a bit.

"You are feeling the instinct to bond yourself to me, your body is calling to my demon….you are craving my very essence because your trying to conceive. It will go away in a few days love"

"Conceive?" she said with a little frown.

I didn't give her the chance to think about it anymore as I quickened my thrusts with a growl. She clung on to me as I plunged into her at inhuman speed making her cry out my name as I franticly made love to her. Her walls tightened around me as she threw her head back and screamed out in bliss.

"Gods Kagome" I muttered as I felt my demon surface a bit, not enough to transform but enough to make the markings on my face appear. I felt a pulling sensation in the pit of my stomach as I muttered an oath before my own orgasm took hold of me making me shake from the sheer pleasure.

This felt different.

I felt her cry out as the first jet coated her insides. She wrapped her legs around me and pulled me closer to her so that she could hold on me as I continued to shudder against her.

I was still coming inside of her.

"Don't pull out" she said breathless "Not yet"

My demon was forcing ejaculation upon ejaculation making incapable of pulling out of her heat yet. I groaned as I shuddered, I laid my head down on her shoulder as my tried to gain control of my body. I tried to pull out but she wouldn't let me.

"No…don't" she whispered as she reached to rub one of my ears "I love how you feel inside of me….it feels right" I groan as I felt yet another spasm and yet another jet of my sperm fill her.

"You know you could very well get pregnant because of this right?" I say hoarsely to her as I moan as yet another wave washes over me, I felt my mate reach a quick climax once more as I pulsed with yet another release within her. I was a few minutes later before I breathed out in relief as I finally finished. She was completely drenched in my seed and still she didn't want to let me go.

"Kagome if I don't move and clean you up the chances of you being with pup will escalate" I tried to pull out but she shook her head.

"InuYasha….I don't want you to move…I know the risk….. I want to have your children, I want to hold a part of you in my arms" she said as she held tighter on to me, our bodies still joined. I nuzzled her neck as my body swayed from the intensity of my emotions from her words. My mate wanted to have my pups. I could almost imagine her belly rounded as her face shined with happiness at impending motherhood.

I was already ready for fatherhood. Inuyoukai males where born to be fathers, the natural instinct to raise our young where imprinted into every male from birth. To see my daughters run up to me happily simply because I walked into the room, to see my sons proudly try to become warriors and protectors so that they too someday would carry out my bloodline. To hear the sound of tiny footsteps running around the house as they played and laughed and to see them snuggled safely into bed every night trusting in their father to keep them safe.

Yes, I was ready for all of that. I growled softy as coved her body with mine, she was already asleep. I was going to pull out but found that I just didn't want to, so I nuzzled her neck and fell sleep.

9

9

9

9

9

By the time I had woken up not only was I still inside of her body I also realized that my senses where getting duller. Damn, we have been in this cave for the past two days mating like a couple of bunnies. The night of the new moon was tonight, I was debating on whether or not we should head back. I didn't want that asshole to know about this night…..but I had spent more time up here than I thought I was going to. Plus, I need to hunt. I groaned as I pulled out of her warm body noticing that because I had slept while inside of her…almost none of my seed had seep out of her. She had taken enough of my sperm into her body that I couldn't imagine her _not_ getting with pup after that little stunt my demon pulled on me. I shivered slightly at the memory of coming so many times…damn it had felt good.

If Kagome was already pregnant with my pup I had to insure that she eats right. It would be too soon to tell right now, it would be about two weeks…maybe even a week until I will be able to smell if she had conceived or not. Although I was pretty sure that I was going to be hearing the cries of my pup in nine months' time.

I looked down at her and smiled. Gods she was beautiful. Raven hair long and thick cascading in waves of blue black around the bed, her skin, soft creamy and pale with a hit of golden that felt so good against my own. She was small but curvy. She had a body that would make a dead man stir and a face that made even the holiest of monks wish they could take back their vows. I moved down to kiss her stomach gently growling at bit as I imaged doing this while her belly was well rounded.

And she was mine.

Inuyoukai demons where among the most possessive of demons…and I was only half. If and when the day came for Sesshomaru to take a mate, he would more than likely to lock her up somewhere so that on one else would ever set their eyes on her.

We coveted our mates in such a way that most demons wouldn't dream of messing with Inu's mate. They knew that more than riches, we valued our mates more, we were a rare species. Inuyoukai were few and far in between it was said that the reason was because we are at the top of the food chain when it came to demons. We are few because this was the gods' way of keeping the balance. And while it was true that there was other packs of Inu demons, like the brown and black Inu but they were not royalty. Only the silver Inuyoukai came from royal bloodline, my families blood was blessed by the very gods themselves, hence why the silver hair. Where else did you see a silver dog? We didn't just happen, we were created.

And because we were created, the gods also created a lifemate for us, someone they deemed worthy to carry on the bloodline they gave us.

I kissed Kagome's shoulder lightly before getting up to wash up. If anyone would create strong pups it would be us. With her powers plus my bloodline I suspected that we would create a new race of silver Inuyoukai….which may be already on its way.

I groaned as I felt my muscles bunch as I walked. Dear gods I never felt so sore, it was a good sore, like after a long battle but I was stiff as hell. I walked into a hot pool and sighed softy as I let the minerals unknot my bunched up muscles. I looked over to where Kagome was asleep, I knew she would like a bath as well, but I decided to let her sleep a bit more. I had to remind myself that she was human and would need some time adjusting the insatiable desires of my demon, I had be more careful with my new mate. After I dried off I put my clothes back on and decided to go hunting. I pondered the possibility of Kagome waking up before I got back so I decided to wake her just enough so that she could hear me.

I nuzzled her neck making her stir a bit.

"_Koi_" I whispered in her ear softy.

"Mmm?" she looked up at me her eyes heavily lidded with sleep. I kissed her lips gently "I'm going to hunt for a bit, stay here okay…don't try and wonder off. I'll be right back then we'll head back to the village before nightfall..okay?"

She nodded already falling back asleep "Be careful _saiai_" she whispered before she fell back asleep.

Beloved.

She called me her beloved. I smiled at her softy before nuzzling her neck once more then ran out of the cave. It was so tempting to just keep her in there, safe, protected and away from other humans. She was more than likely carrying my pup within her womb right now and that thought alone was making me have some very overprotective thoughts about my mate. As I made my way away from the mouth of the cave I thought that maybe I should stay in there with her for just one more night, at least until the night of the new moon passed.

~Alex POV~

I wanted to shoot something.

"You knew this would eventually happen"

I turned and clenched my fist ignoring Kikyo's words. It's been two days. Two fucking days and still now sign of Kagome and that demon bastard.

I wasn't in idiot. I know what they are doing and the mere thought made me want to put a bullet between the eyes of that perverted dog.

How could she? How could she just throw away four years of our relationship for someone who was half human and half dog? True that when I met her she had said that she was in love with someone else and that she was trying to forget him, but she had also said that the guy was in love with someone else.

Well she got that wrong, because the fucking bastard was in love with her. I saw the look in his eyes whenever he would look at Kagome; he looked at her like she was the sun and the moon in the sky. He was wildly possessive her that it made me wonder what ever gave Kagome the impression that he wasn't head over heels for her?

I knew what was going to happen now. When they came back she was going to break this off with me and stay with the demon. I looked over to where my bag was containing the water bottle with medicine. I wondered if that demon did in fact put some sort of enchantment on her. It would make sense to me. How could she have gone from being my loving girlfriend to all of the sudden throwing herself to a demon in the span of a few weeks?

"I don't they we will be seeing them today either" said Miroku as he walked into the hut where the old woman lived.

"Is he ever going to bring her back?!" I thundered as I tried to contain the rage that was boiling inside of me.

"If InuYasha took her as his mate, then I doubt we will see them until a few days later" said Sango who was polishing her weapon.

"What? I few days? Fuck what the hell is that demon doing to her?" I said then I closed my eyes as I fought the bile that wanted to choke me. Oh..I knew what he was doing to her goddmanit.

"I will not sugar coat it for you Alex" she continued "A newly mated demon couple are known for disappearing for a few days..even weeks and more than likely when they do emerge…Kagome will pregnant with InuYasha's child"

"Oh I hope he or she has little dog ears" said Kikyo "Since I am not able to have children of my own I would love to be around when their children when they are born"

I gawked at her. Children with dog ears? She was going to give birth to little puppies? I felt a bit sick.

"Oh and I suppose the idea revolts you doesn't it?" I looked over to see Sango giving me a dirty look "Tell me why you don't go back? It's obvious that you lost her and if you don't know…let me tell you a few things. InuYasha is the second most powerful demon I know….the first would be his brother so if you think about fighting him for her…guess what, you will lose. Second, dog demons are extremely possessive of their mates, get too close and you _will_ lose a body part, and lastly, Kagome loves him. She may have had feelings for you but she never loved you like she does him. In Kagome's eyes InuYasha has always been the love of her life and now that they are finally together nothing is going to break them apart anymore. So I would suggest for you to just go home now"

I stormed out of the hut deciding that it would be better to be away from the people who obviously wanted me to leave. I know I probably should but I couldn't until I heard it from Kagome's lips. I wanted her to be the one to tell me to leave, to tell me why she decided to betray me.

The sun was getting close to setting making the sky a shade of orange and purple. I moved so that I was leaning against the hut wall, as I sat there I started to remember all of the times that I had kissed Kagome. She had always been hesitant, sure she would always reassure me that everything was fine and that she did love me in her way…but it never felt like she was truly herself, like she ever let go and just feel.

"I would have thought you would have left by now"

I got to see the demon dickhead walking…no…strutting towards the hut.

Without even thinking twice about it I pointed my rifle right at him.

"Where is Kagome? You fitly piece of shit" I didn't like it that Kagome was nowhere with him, did the demon end up killing her?

He narrowed his eyes at me; I heard a feral growl that came from deep in his throat making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

I will never admit that the sound was disturbing and that it made me just a bit afraid that he will snap at any moment. The sound coming off of him was one of someone who knew he was stronger and wanted to let the weaker know it.

Smug bastard.

"My mate is none of your concern so I would suggest you don't even speak her name"

"Where is she? What did you make her do?" I snarled at him.

The very air seemed to stop around him as he pinned me with the darkest look I have ever seen in my life. I have seen some fucked up shit and have fought in wars all my life, but nothing could have prepared me for the look this demon just gave me. His eyes flashed an eerie red while purple jagged markings appeared on his face, his fangs grew and the snarls coming off of him where savage enough to make me want to just put my weapon down and beg that he wouldn't rip my innards. But I stood my ground; my only thought was to make sure that Kagome was alive and well.

"Did you actually think I would ever make her do something she didn't want to?" he whispered darkly "You stupid sonofabitch, Kagome is my mate. I didn't have to force her to do shit. You need to get it through your head that what Kagome and I have is something that you will never understand, but let me tell you one thing. When I return with Kagome, I will give her a few minutes to say goodbye because you two are though"

"You can't decide shit for her, she would never let you. She's too free-spirited for you to control" I wanted to laugh at him. Kagome didn't take shit from anyone and was more than likely to kick his ass to the curb than to permit for any man to decide what was best for her.

"_You_ can control her, she was always too much for you or any man to handle because you were not born her true mate…..the right to decide what is best for her is mine alone" He said as he walked right past by me to enter the little hut.

"InuYasha! What brings you out so soon? How is Kagome?" said Sango as soon as he entered the hut. They didn't even seem to be concerned that Kagome was hidden god knew where.

"She's fine; she was fast asleep when I left her a few minutes ago. I told her to say put until I got back, sorry guys. I promise to bring her back in a few days"

"You told her to 'stay put'? Yeah right….like that shit will fly with her" I said, there was no way Kagome would ever 'stay put' like a fucking obedient bitch.

InuYasha rolled his eyes at me then looked over to me.

"Look…I didn't want to be crude, nor did I want to give out details of my relationship with my mate but if you really want to fucking know then fine. Kagome was too exhausted to even care after we… well…you get the idea. She woke up long enough to tell me to be careful before drifting back to sleep…on our bed"

My fingers where itching to just shoot him. He turned his attention to the older woman Kaede.

"I needed to get some tea for Kagome as well as some rice, I have been hunting for meat but I need her to start eating something more substantial as well"

"Is she?" asked Kikyo looking at the demon with a look of excitement.

"Yeah….I think she is"

I frowned at them as everything seemed to be happy and congratulating him.

"She's what?" I said feeling annoyed that everyone just plain out avoided me. InuYasha turned to look at me.

"Nothing, just that I think Kagome is carrying my pup already"

I didn't say anything as I possessed what he just said. Kagome could be pregnant….with a demon child. I shuddered when I realized that he just confirmed what I knew they had been doing for the past two days.

She had slept with the demon….and was now possibly having his demon spawn.

He walked closer to me and smirked at me "That's right you fucking bastard, Kagome will be the mother to my pups…..and she wants to be. She told me herself that she is ready to have my children"

I walked out of the little hut as Sango have out a little sigh of happiness for the couple. I walked a bit away from the hut and stopped to look in the direction of the well that brought us here to his hell hole.

I had to find a way to take her back. I had to find a way to give her the water with the medicine. I looked back then decided it was time. If we had never come to this place Kagome and I would have been in Romania like I wanted meeting my family as we prepared for our wedding. Now, she was having the child of a demon. Even if I did get her out of here, there was the thing inside of her to deal with as well. I would figure it out later, but for now I had to plan my next moves to get her back to our time. I walked back in to the hut while the demon was taking the tea from Kaede.

"Shit, don't mind me" I said gruffly as I took hold of my bag "I'm gonna get some fresh air and not think about demons, Kagome and her having puppies" I said with my lip curled up in disgust.

"Sure thing there Alex and oh for the record she will have many of them" he said smugly as I walked out so that I didn't have to look at him.

As I walked out I headed over to the forest where I knew he would have to head back into go get to where ever Kagome was. As I ran a bit into the forest I found a hollowed out tree log and stashed my bag there then when to one of the huge trees and waited for him.

It had been a couple of minutes when I saw InuYasha walk where my bag was at but either ignored me or couldn't find me. Interesting.

That demon had the most sensitive nose that I wondered if he was part bloodhound…..wouldn't put it pass me. I thought darkly as I started to trail him until he reached the foot of the mountains.

A cave.

It would make sense; if he did have her in a cave then it would be impossible to get to her without knowing how to navigate the many twists and caverns. Now the questions was how to get follow him without being seen. I could always go in after he did and hope to find my way through the labyrinth, but that didn't seem like a very wise idea. As I watched him leap from boulder to boulder I cursed him silently. I wasn't stupid; InuYasha was a fearsome opponent if I wasn't careful I could very well end up dead. If I knew that demon as well as I thought he wouldn't let go of Kagome without a fight, I had to go in there fast and quietly.

When I finally made my way into the entrance did I notice bits of rice from the bag he had gotten from the old lady.

I wanted to laugh out loud.

Someone in heaven must be on his side. I made my way quietly using my extra senses and years of training to make myself as quite as a ghost always keeping track of the little random grain of rice until I notice the air getting warmer and humid.

I heard voices coming from the back, it was hers.

"InuYasha…when are we going back? Or do you plan on just keeping me here?" I heard her say to him laughing.

I felt my heart constrict when I heard what seemed to have been the sound of a kiss being given.

"Tomorrow _koi_, tonight is the new moon…I want to stay here with you for this night" I heard the demon say then I heard him growl while Kagome giggled.

"InuYasha!" I head more growls then more laughter from Kagome "I'm hungry….now please take care of your mate before I end up biting your hand off"

Mate. She called herself his mate.

My hand gripped my semi-automatic as a sudden wave of jealously and anger washed though me making it hard to breathe. I reached into my bag slowly and quietly took out the water bottle. I had to do this.

Once she was cured of her obsession of being with InuYasha he would have his girlfriend back.

I breathed in then readied myself. She would be shocked….even pissed but if I could get her to drink the water it would be worth it. I would have to force it down I realized.

Looking at the water I uncapped it and took a swig and held it in my mouth careful not to swallow it then rounded the corner.

InuYasha had his back to me as he worked a small cooking fire; Kagome was lying down in a bed made of animal furs the only thing covering her was a pale blue kimono. It looked like she was asleep.

Good.

I aimed and fired right at InuYasha.

1111111111111111111111111111 11111

This chapter was inspired by:

Coldplay "Green eyes"

Maroon 5 "Secret"


	13. Chapter 13

~Kagome POV~

I never saw it coming.

One minute I was happy and content as I basked in InuYasha's love, when I heard a whistle and a grunt.

I opened my eyes to see the white kimono my husband was wearing turn red around his right shoulder. I clutched the blue kimono to my naked body as I see him growl then hiss in pain.

"InuYasha!"

I felt his pain become mine, our souls had been connected at the time the bullet embedded it shelf in his body. I whine softy as I get up and walk over to my mate, my panic making me unaware of the other person in the cave with us. As I reached for him I felt myself being pulled away by a strong arm.

I look behind me to see Alex.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" then I saw his rifle and it all clicks together "What did you do! Why?!" I cried out as I tried to kick him, but my body felt too weak after all the times InuYasha had made love to me.

I couldn't even fight him off as his mouth slammed over mine. The revulsion and disgust hit me hard as I felt another man's touch. I struggled to go away from him, my mind screaming out to my mate.

His other hand grabbed my chin and forced my mouth open, and then I felt water being poured down my throat. I tried to cough it back to him but he plunged his tongue in my mouth forcing me to swallow the liquid.

I heard a snarl behind me before my body went slack, my mind went blank and then I felt no more.

~InuYasha POV~

I forced my demon to the surface as I felt the distress in my mate's cry. Snarling I looked up and saw the bastard's mouth on my mate.

I only had a few minutes before I turned human so I let go of my humanity and got up ignoring the pain in my shoulder.

I took a step towards him but he pointed his weapon at me and then shot my leg, I winced but being in my demon form I was able to ignore the pain.

"Get your hand off of my fucking mate" I said before I lunged at him but the dickhead turned so that that Kagome was in front of him.

Shit. He was using her as a goddamn shield.

"Coward, put her down and face me. She belongs to me, leave her be and I will let you live" I snarled as I saw how one of his hands was dangerously close to one of her breasts.

What did he do to her? She was completely knocked out leaving my demon snarling at the fact that she hasn't responded to the brush of my aura against hers.

"What did you do to her? If you hurt her…I swear that not even hell will be an escape for you. I will hunt you down just to kill you again and again"

"Brainless demon" he said moving as he inched his way towards the exit "I would never hurt her, I love her and I plan on taking her back. She doesn't belong here, she belongs with me, in our time, with normal fucking people and when she wakes up whatever hold you had on her will disappear and she will be free from her obsession of you"

I had to kill him before the sun set, already I felt my powers weakening.

"You're not taking her anywhere" I said as I moved so fast I was a blur and snatch Kagome out of his arms.

With my mate back in my arms I lunged at the wall that held my sword, pain racked my body with every movement. I grated it as Tetsusaiga grew into my fathers fang and pointed it at him.

"Your dead" I whispered as I swung my sword at him. He rolled out of the way and pointed his weapon at me again.

I felt the tingling sensation of the sun setting.

Shit! Not yet!

I grit my teeth as the pain came back full force making me kneel down as I cradle Kagome to my chest. I could not lose her. I couldn't bear the thought of my life without her, she was my whole world the only thing that mattered to me.

She more than likely was caring my pups. I couldn't lose them.

I heard Alex laugh as I felt the last of my demon blood drain leaving me human, wounded and weak.

The blood loss was making my vision blurry.

"So…..this is what you would look like human huh? Why are you human? No wait…you know what…I don't care" He spat as he walked over to me and tired to yank Kagome out of my arms. I held on to her with all the remaining strength that I held, refusing to let her go.

"Bastard…learn when to give up" he snarled before he hit it with the butt of his weapon making me fall back. He jerked her out of my arms making me want to bit into his flesh and tear him apart.

I forced my body to get up, the pain was excruciating, and my body throbbed where he shot me.

"Let her go fucker" I said as he moved to carry her bridal style then walked out of the cave.

"No I don't think I will. Until never InuYasha, you took her from me so I'm returning the favor, but this time you will never see her again"

I coughed up blood as I saw him make his way out of the cave.

No!

I had to get to her. I forced my body to move, I had to get to Kaede. Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo they had to know what happened; they had to help me get her back. I felt the pain and sorrow building in my heart at the prospect of never seeing her again. Failure wasn't an option for me, gods knew what he would do if Kagome was with pup. Would he kill off my child? True fear griped me as I thought of the danger our pup was in.

I couldn't allow that. I couldn't allow him to kill something so precious to both Kagome and me.

By the time I made it to Kaede I was so weak from the blood loss that I felt my body laboring for breath.

"InuYasha!" I looked up to Kikyo run towards me with Miroku and Sango in tow.

"InuYasha what happened?! Where is Kagome?"

I looked up to Miroku "He found us…he took her. He's taking her to the well"

Miroku nodded before he climbed up on Kirara and leapt up to the sky towards the bone eaters well.

They ushered me into Kaede's hut where she took out the metal little objects in my shoulder and leg before applying herbs and bandaging me up knowing that in two days' time I would be semi healed.

I saw Miroku walk in…without Kagome. He shook his head "He's must have gone down there long ago"

I wanted to tear and kill; I wanted to slowly kill that bastard for taking my mate from me.

"You can't move yet InuYasha! At least wait until the new moon is over, if you move now you will die from blood loss!" said Kikyo who placed firm hands on my chest forcing me down.

"Here InuYasha…take this…. it will help" Kaede gave me water to drink…at least I thought it was water until I choked on the bitter tea.

"Ugh…what was that?" I asked weakly before I started to feel woozy.

"A sleeping drought…ye need to recover before you can start moving. I am sorry but you are of no use to Kagome dead"

I snarled in protest before I felt my eye lids grow heavy.

Kagome..my mate…my life.

~Alex POV~

I hauled Kagome from the well and laid her down on the shrine floor. Quietly I crept up to her house and went into her room to retrieve my cell phone. Once back in the well house I dialed Tank.

"Alex…what's up man! I thought you were with Kags" I heard him say on the other line.

"Yeah I am but listen man, something happened to her and she's totally knocked out. I had to get her out of there…it was starting to get too dangerous. Can you have one of our cars come get us from her house? I don't wanna cause a scene by flagging down a cab with Kagome unconscious"

"Ah man…yeah yeah of course, give them about 10 minutes I'll have one of our local boys pick you guys up. Where are you taking her? Hospital?"

"Nah man, this hostile will not hesitate to come and get her here, I getting her on a plane and back to Rio"

"Alright, I like the sound of that….we miss her like hell over here anyways. I'll call up the base over there and let them know to have a plane ready for you….want me to alert the colonel?"

I hesitated, the colonel knew about the well and who was on the other side "Nah…I'll tell him myself when I get there"

"Alright man, we'll see you in few. Take care of our angel for us"

"You know it"

Once I hung up I quickly wrapped the kimono around her securely, hulled our duffle over my shoulders then picked up Kagome gently. I hoped her family stayed asleep as walked past the house and half way down the stairs, keeping to the shadows so that I wouldn't attract attention.

It felt like an eternity until the hummer from the nearby base came around. I was getting worried that Kagome hasn't woken up yet, I had to make sure she was okay but I didn't want to risk it while we were so close to that stupid well. I needed to get her up in the air and on our way to Rio, once there I was going to check in at the base, once I made sure that the medicine worked then I was going to take her Romania.

I wanted to take her home to my land, far away from this place and the well.

9

9

9

9

I finally let out a breath of relief once the plane took off.

"Is she going to be okay solider?" said the pilot, and older veteran who always flew for them.

"Yeah…she's had a trauma so I'm taking back to the colonel, she's his god daughter. We were on a mission when it went bad"

He looked at her then at me "Why was it only you two?"

"It wasn't an official mission, she was doing a favor for a friend and wanted me to go along with her…I'm her fiancé"

He nodded before he went back to the control room leaving Kagome and me alone. I sat down on the bed that was in the back and caressed her face. Now that we were away from that place filled with demons and monsters I realized just how much I missed her.

"I hope the medicine worked Kagome…because I don't think I could stand it if you really were in love with him without being influenced" I whispered to her as I brushed some of her bangs away from her face.

"Mmmm" she frowned in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes.

I held my breath, not knowing what to expect.

"Kagome?" I said softly "Are you okay?"

She looked at me seriously for a long time before speaking.

"Who are you?"

I felt my heart panic….she didn't know who I was?

"Kagome..are you sure you're okay? It's me…Alex"

She looked around confused before looking at me again "Kagome? Is that my name? What happened to me? I can remember anything….am I supposed to know you? Why am I in a plane?"

Oh shit.

"Your name is Kagome, I'm your fiancé Alex, you experienced a trauma and I rescued you. We are heading back to Rio de Janeiro to your god father"

She frowned at me "You're my fiancé? How do I know you're not just lying? I feel a bit nauseated"

I reach into the mini fridge and get a bottle water for her and open it for her. She tries to get up and groans as she manages to prop her self in a sitting position.

"Why does my body ache so much?"

I suppressed the urge to throw up. Yeah she would feel sore if she was being subjected to being a sex toy to a demon for almost three fucking days.

"You just been though a lot _dragul meu"_ I say kneeling on the floor, I pulled my duffel bag to me and search for my wallet. In it I had several pictures of us along with our unit.

"Here…see?" I say handing it over to her.

With trembling hands she took the photo insert I had. It contented four pictures.

The first one was of all of us, the whole unit. We all had our arms around each other as we posed for the picture. Veronica hand taken that photo.

The next one was of Kagome, Tank and me when he took her to get her tattoo, she had her shoulder revealed as Tank and I pointed at it with goofy expressions on our faces.

The third one was of Kagome when I sneaked up on her while sleeping, she of course heard me and tried to block her face but in the end I ended up getting a very comical photo of her with the cutest expression of annoyance on her face.

The last one was my personal favorite. It was the two of us. I was holding her waist from behind as I kissed her cheek. She had leaned into me, one hand on my face as she smiled happily at the camera.

It was before all this shit happened, at a time when I knew she was mine and that I was the one who held her heart.

She looked at it silently as she touched the photo gently then looked up at me.

"This is me?"

I nod before I move to grab a mirror and held it out to her.

She looked at her self then at the picture then at me.

"Why can't I remember you?"

"I don't know Kagome, I'm just glad you're safe"

"What happened to me?"

I sighed "It's a long story…how about we just wait to see if your memory comes back? I think I read somewhere that it's not healthy to force it back"

She thought about it for a while before nodding to me. She looked down at her clothes then frowned. Slowly she caressed the silky material tilting her head.

"I know this….it means something…doesn't it?"

My face turns into stone as I see her caress the blue material softly "I don't know…I found you wearing this when I rescued you"

"Rescued? From what?"

"Bad people who wanted to use you for your powers"

"Powers…." She whispered softly then she clutched her head as if she just got a headache.

"What is it!?" in alarm at how pale she suddenly became.

"I don't know" she said before opening her eyes, I move to grab her hands in mine. The instate I touched her skin she recoiled from me, her breathing hitched as she stared at our intertwined hands.

"What is it?"

"You shouldn't touch me…" she whispered softly as she continued to stare at our hands "I get the feeling that you shouldn't be touching me….it feels wrong…..I feel nauseated"

A ticked worked in my jaw. Just what the fuck did that demon do to her? She hissed as she placed a hand on the left side of her neck.

Frowning I moved the fabric to the side and paled when I saw the fang marks on her skin. He had sunk his fangs into her, no doubt contaminating her with some sort of virus that made her unable to touch another man, fucking possessive monster.

"Don't worry my love….we'll get you some medical attention and you'll be your old self again" I say reaching up to caress her face noticing the way she backed away from me when I did "You have to fight against it…don't let it win"

She looked at me in alarm her chest falling in rapid breaths "It feels horrible…..It feels like…I'm missing a vial part of me….what is this feeling?"

"A virus" I say urging her to lie down "Sleep and recuperate your strength Kags…..remember…I love you" I whisper as I kiss her cheek then walk out of the back room. I needed to think.

Kagome couldn't remember anything. Was it temporary? or permanent due to the medicine? Damn and what the hell was I going to do if she is pregnant? I could always give her a morning after pill and hope it works, but being as the father is half demon…I wasn't completely sure about it.

For now the safest place for her was the unit base and hope it will jog some good memories, once there I will have to work to reestablish my relationship with her.

I will win her back; I had the upper hand now that she doesn't remember the damn dog after all.

~Kagome POV~ 2 days later~

I heard the voices of the guys training and walking around outside. Stretching I got up to sit on the edge of the bed trying to rid myself of the sensation that I wasn't suppose to be here. But if I'm not suppose to be here…then where? I couldn't shake off the feeling like there was someone missing in my life…someone important.

I felt frustrated that I couldn't remember anything. The only clue to my past life I had was the photos that littered my room. It was obvious that I use to live here. I walked into the bathroom and took off my night shirt and stared at myself in the mirror.

I kept hoping to wake up and not see a stranger staring back at me. I caressed the bit mark on my neck and shivered. It happened every time I touched it; it would burn hot then make me shiver in response.

What did it mean?

Every time I saw the mark it made me want to sob, my soul was crying on the inside and I didn't know why. I saw my eyes glisten with tears, as I touched it gently.

There was someone I missed deeply….but who?

Alex said I was his fiancé…but I couldn't stand to have him near me. I was repulsed by the gentle caresses and touches he would give me, I didn't have the heart to say so but I didn't like it when touched me.

As I took a shower and changed into my black training clothes I went to retrieve my bow. My uncle told me that it was my weapon of choice, and that he that by me training today I would remember something.

I braided my hair down my back and walked out and inhaled the morning breeze. Winter was on it's way.

"Hey Kags!" I looked over to see Santiago waving to me along with Tank. I smiled at them as I walked over to them. I didn't mind being in their company, they looked at me like a friend which made it bearable to be around them. Alex was the only one who would casually walk up to me and wrap his arms around me and kiss me making me want to curl up and wither on the inside.

"Are you training today?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping it help me remember who I am"

"This sucks….we finally get you back only for you not to remember who we are or who you are….fuck…what did they do to you?" cursed Santi kicking a rock in frustration.

I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what to say to him. It was the strangest thing, I felt happy to be here, I knew this place deep in my soul, but I also felt that there was someone missing. There was someone I was looking for….and it wasn't Alex.

Was I betraying him with another man? Was I that kind of woman? These where the questions I feared the answer to.

"Tank….so….Alex and I…how long have we been together?" I wanted to hear it from another party than Alex.

"Shoot….maybe two years officially, but you known him for a total of four years. You broke poor Santi's heart over here when you started dating Alex seriously" Said Tank with a laugh as he patted Santiago's shoulder.

"Yeah….stupid Romanian stole my little _Pequeñia_" said Santiago as he sniffed playfully making me chuckle at him.

"And….I'm happy with him?" I say finally as we walked over to the shooting range.

Tank nodded "Yeah…you were really sad when you first came here, you had came out of a bad relationship back home. From what you told me, you felt weak because he was always protecting you, and he somehow got injured so you left to come here and train to become stronger. You and Alex become close over the months and you always seemed to like being with him. At one time, it was hard to separate you two"

I bit the side of my lip. There was someone I was trying to forget when I came here? Is that the person I was trying to remember?

As I notched my bow I experienced a sense of calm and familiarity wash over me and when I released my arrow two things happened at once: it shot out glowing bright pink.

The second thing was that I was suddenly thrown back by a memory. I saw red as someone moved to protect me from some unseen enemy, I couldn't see his face but my heart stuttered painfully.

"Kagome…I will always protect you" I heard him say, his voice was gruff…..then it was gone.

I was yanked back to the present, I gasped as I tried to fill my lungs with air. My eyes watered as I slumped down to the ground, sorrow burning in my soul painfully. It was almost like I was grieving. That voice….I knew that voice.

"Kagome!"

I looked up to see Alex running towards me, his green eyes wide with alarm and concern.

"What happened? Did you remember something?" he asked in alarm.

I shook my head "Bits and pieces…nothing significant" it was significant…but for some odd reason…I felt it was too personal.

I couldn't let Alex know about the voice, it was something that was only for me….but why?

He looked at my face for a long time before he lifted his hand and caressed my cheek making my stomach roll uncomfortably.

"I wish you could look at me the same way you use to" he whispered to me looking at my face with such love and devotion that I felt the guilt boil inside of me.

"I'm sorry"

He shook his head "No…I'm sorry. Sorry for not protecting you, for allowing _him_ to get to you"

Alex had told me that I was a victim of an assault and that had been held captive for almost three days by my attacker. He had urged me to take a morning after pill….but I never did. I ended up throwing them down the toilet.

I couldn't explain why I was so against taking those little pills, the thought of being pregnant made me strangely happy.

"Forget about it….my memories will come back eventually" I say as I get up and rub my temples feeling suddenly tired.

"Do you need to lie down?" He said as he wrapped his arms around me making me clap my mouth down as I felt bile rise up in my throat.

"No…I'm fine….I just.." I couldn't very well tell him, but I'm guessing he must have known because he cursed and step away from me.

"You still cant stomach being near me can you? When did the colonel say the doctor was going to be coming to check you out?"

"Tomorrow" I say softly feeling like crying. A doctor was going to check me out, I felt broken and sad, I wanted to run away from all of this…but to where?

~InuYasha POV~ 3 days later~

I leapt out of the well and sniffed the air around. They were here alright but the sent was fairly old, so he didn't linger too long.

I moved up to her room and growled as I caught both of their scents intermingled. It was clear that before she came down the well….he had stayed in her room. Not that it did him any good. His mate had came to him untouched. I tired to hold back my demon as I remembered that my mate was at the mercy of a fuckin human who was obsessed with her.

I growled darkly there was no where for him to escape to, he might as well kill himself now because death was not going to come swiftly for him…..no. I was going to make him suffer though five shades of hell before I granted him the mercy of killing him.

You didn't fuck with an Inu's mate and live to tell about it. Even full blooded youkai like my brother would loose every bit of humanity or mercy if his mate was ever taken by another male.

I went down stairs and found Kagome's mother washing dishes.

"InuYasha? What are you doing here? Where is Kagome?"

"So I take it he didn't even bother to let you know he took her then" I growled as I slammed by fist on the table "Damn it! Where did he take her!"

"Wait…..who? Kagome? What's going on?! Where is my baby?" she said suddenly fearful.

I explained to her what had happened, that I took Kagome as my mate, that I loved her and that her daughter was more than likely pregnant with her grandchild. I also told her what Alex did and showed her the scars of my wounds which were not fully healed yet.

"I cant believe he shot you InuYasha. Well….I think I have a good idea were he might have taken her. Let me take care of everything. We will get her back home"

I felt so relived that I sat down on one of the chairs and placed my face in hands….my soul was crying out to her. I needed my Kagmoe with me….I was nothing out her. Words couldn't express the agonizing feeling of knowing that my mate was somewhere out of my reach with another male.

I felt like a failed as a mate and would be father.

"Don't worry InuYasha…..I am happy that it was you she choose. She had loved you for such a long time that I already considered you part of this family" Kagome's mom said softly as she rubbed one of my ears affectionately.

"Thank you" I said softy, I felt raw and exposed. The most vital part of me was gone leaving me to feel like an empty shell, voided of all emotions.

My mate…..my _koishii_….

I stayed up in Kagome's room until I heard her mom walking up the stairs.

"Okay….I able to get a hold of Veronica. She confirmed that Kagome is back with her uncle in Rio….but there is something else"

I felt relief that she was found…but I didn't like that last part.

"What is it?"

"Something happened to her memory….she cant remember who she is or anyone around her"

I let the words sink in….she lost her memory? If that was the case….I smiled slowly making Kagome's mom look at me with a suddenly worried look.

"Why are you smiling? Isn't this a bad thing?"

"For Alex yes….but to me..no. She is my mate, the other half of my soul….even if she did forget me now, once united she will remember who I am and in turn remember herself. Where is she and how do I get there? I need to get close to her, once I do she will regain her memories" Then I snarled "Fucking idiot, he obviously didn't take into account that you cant keep mates separated, even with a memory spell"

"I had Veronica send for a car. Once we are at the airport we are going up in the air and fly to Rio"

I balked at her "Fly? as in those huge metal contraption that I see hovering in the air?"

She laughed at me.

"Yes InuYasha…Rio is in brazil which is very far away from here. Come on…let's get you dressed and ready. We need to cover your ears…thank goodness that we don't have to go though body scanners and customs"

I frowned at her strange choice of words but decided to let her lead….as long as she took me to Kagome I wouldn't care if she asked me to wear a fucking leash and barked like a dog.

3

3

3

3

3

I gazed out of the window as I watched the clouds float by marveling at the technology of this time and what humanity have achieved for themselves.

"So your Kagome's mother then?" said the pilot, he was an older man who had a very stern face "I was worried about her when Alex brought her aboard unconscious, something didn't feel right about the whole situation" he said then he looked at me taking in my silver hair and golden eyes.

"Your not from around here are you my boy?" he said pinning me with a very serious expression but then grunted and shook his head "Oh well…no matter. I take it your Kagome's beau?"

"He is….he is her husband. They married about a week ago" said Kagome's mom.

The elder man nodded at them.

"I take it Alex did not take it well and took her? But why back to Rio? The colonel will not be happy with what he did…..he just put his whole military career on the line with this little stunt he pulled. What is that boy thinking?"

"I don't know and I don't give a shit about his career or what he was thinking, the only thing I want is my wife back. He had no right to even touch her…he's career is the least of his problems" I snarled

The man chuckled at me "I like you, you don't take crap from anyone I gather. Alex just bit off more than he could chew with you huh? Well we'll be there in no time, just hang tight"

He walked off to go to the front leaving me sitting here a bit baffled. I kinda liked him.

"Don't worry son, once we get Kagome back I'll take her to a medical doctor. If she is pregnant we will be able to tell"

"No need" I said gruffly "If she is I should be able to tell by her scent by now"

"Really? how fascinating"

I rolled my eyes at her.

I let my mind wonder off, I was already feeling the strain of being apart from her. I was sure she felt it too. Our souls where trying to connect to merge and become one. Her absence was like a constant ache within me, it felt too familiar. I once experienced this dull pain when she felt four years ago, and I was going to be damn if I had to live through it for another day.

I wanted her in my arms, and once I did get her back…things were going to change. I knew this.

I lost her once, I wasn't going to lose her again. My demon was demanding I keep her safe once I had her back, she was going to be spending a whole lot of time in that cave. If she was indeed with pup, then I was going to be a whole lot more protective of her. She accepted my claim, she came to me willing, she wanted to have my pup and now she was going to have to obey me in this.

I hated having to be a tyrant but my demon was snarling at me and demanded I do my duty as a mate and keep her safe for now on.

'I'm sorry _koi'_ I thought to myself as I watched the clouds float by 'I wont be able to give you much freedom after this' I sighed as I thought about how complicated that fucker made things for us now.

I wanted her to be happy but I at the same time I was being overcome by dark possessive feelings. I wanted to lock her away and never let anyone near her…..I was more youkai than man with my mate now.

I just prayed that she understood and accepted my need to protect her.


	14. Chapter 14

~InuYasha POV~

I was officially on an alien planet.

Youkai and magic had nothing on this place. It was beautiful with the warm sun and beaches, the smell of the food here was mouthwatering and there was music everywhere here. Of course there were _a lot_ of humans here too and it was noisy but since my hears here muffled by the bandana and black hat that cover my head…It didn't bother me so much.

Kagome's mom had braided my hair down my back, changed me in to some clothes she called cargo shorts, a white t-shirt with another shirt over it leaving it open in the front. I looked similar to many of the human here that I didn't stand out at all.

"Here dear…the sun is bright here" she handed me some dark glasses much like the ones she was wearing. I slipped them on and almost sighed in relief that I didn't have to squint so much now.

"I have to say InuYasha….you look very nice in modern clothes….you could really pass as a human"

I don't respond as my demonic aura flare out searching for my mate but I don't feel her close by.

"Where is she?"

"We are waiting for a vehicle to take us to base. I called up Rick and told him everything, he is pissed at Alexander to say the very least" she said her voice harsh as she said his name. I knew how she felt, now that I knew that she approved of my marriage with her daughter she too felt worried about Kagome's health.

My Kagmoe….I was only a few kilometers away from her. I would start running towards her now but I needed Kagome's mom support, I needed to show him that he had no chance of winning, Kagome's mom wanted us to stay together and she did not approve of him doing what he did to her daughter.

"Once we get her back we will head over to check in to the hotel and rest. We will leave in three days' time, I want to make sure she is fine with travel….I can only imagine the emotional trauma she is going to endure once she sees you and realizes what happened. How is your leg and shoulder dear? Do you need more pain killers?"

I shook my head no to her "I'm fine mom, I heal faster than normal humans, and I'm almost completely healed"

Ever since yesterday I have been calling her mom because not only did she request that I do so, but because there was just maternal about Mrs. Higurashi. She gushed on about how she hoped her grandchildren would have my ears or silver hair and how if Kagome was pregnant we would have to visit as much as possible.

It warmed my heart that she would openly embrace my children, that they would have the love of a grandmother, and an uncle with Souta…heck they would even have a great grandfather. My pups would have the childhood I never had, the family I yearned for as a child and it was all thanks to my mate. She always stood by my side from the moment I met her, even when I acted like a total jerk and dick to her, somehow she was able to overlook the fact that I wasn't human and that I had a major personality flaw and loved me regardless.

I love her more than words could ever tell her, more than my own life.

The car came around and we loaded up in to. There was an older man in it looking at us with a very pissed off expression on his face. He looked at me and scoffed.

"You don't look half demon to me" he said looking at me up and down.

I raised an eyebrow at him before taking off the eye covering revealing my unnatural golden eyes right before let my demon surface just enough to make my eyes tint red and my facial marking to appear. I smirked at his surprise expression at my sudden change; I flashed him a bit of my fang at him.

He grunted "So you want to tell me how the hell that block head fooled you and damaged my goddaughter?"

I growled "He found my cave and used some sort or potion on her. Where he got it and when I don't know and that is disturbing. He didn't know anyone over there…so how the fuck did he get it? He attacked me on a certain night when I lost my demonic powers as well. He could have very well killed me since I was human at the time of the attack; luckily I was able to get to a healer in time"

He nodded to me and cursed "He's out. I'm going to have him arrested for this I swear" he muttered then looked at Kagome's mom "You had no idea how worried I have been ever since that dumbass came back with a very confused Kaggie. She has no clue who she is or who we are. There is a sadness around her that is even more profound than the first time she came here…this is worse and it's getting worse everyday"

"It's the separation" I say as I clench my fist in anger. I wanted so badly to use my blades of blood on that bastard "She's straining herself to remember me since my demon is calling out to her and its taking a toll on her"

The man groaned and rubbed his face with one hand looking very tired, like he hasn't been getting any sleep.

"I tried to see if her shooting her bow would help but the first time she did she practically collapse. It was like she was having flash backs, Alex ran up to her but she of course recoiled away from him" He looked at me "You're the reason she can't stomach him touching her am I right?"

"Yup, it's our bond. Kagome can't stomach the touch of a male who desires her without it making her sick. I too can't be attracted to another female who is not my mate; inu's are faithful"

He nodded thinking it over "Well….I see mommy dearest already gave her consent so I will follow her judgment and give you both my blessing" he said as he looked down a with a sad expression "My munchkin is all grown up" he whispered, he then looked at me "I want at least three strong boys from you two. I train only the best and I have a feeling that they would make excellent soldiers someday"

I frowned at him. What was up with Kagome's family?!

They had to be the strangest humans I have ever encountered. They seem to have a knack to blindly disregard the fact that I wasn't completely human and accept me fully. Fate really did give me the perfect mate with Kagome…..my precious Kagome, for her I would gladly walk through the very fires of hell and back if it meant I could be by her side forever.

"So how do we do this then?" asked the man named Rick.

"When we get there I will stay in the car at first, I need for her soul to find mine gradually, and if I just sprang out…..I think the shock would be too much for her. We need to do this slowly…I won't risk Kagome's mind or health. I don't know if she is with pup and if she is I can't have her going comatose on me" I say feeling the bubbling impatience from my demon, wanting to break free to pull her into my arms and keep her there.

~Normal POV~

Kagome kept breathing in and out as she moved though the obstacle course surprised on how the movements where just coming to her. She had done this before, it was recorded deep inside of her as she crawled, climbed and rolled. She climbed high up on a tree and pulled back on her bow feeling a sense of comfort in the weapon, it felt like an old companion.

Expertly she let it go and watched as it hit the bull's eye a few years away. She really didn't feel surprised by that for some reason….she must have done this many times. As she walked over to the target a tingle of awareness crawled up her spine making her turn abruptly to see Uncle Ri-Ri's hummer.

It was funny that she could distinctly remember calling him that. When she looked at him and he told her that she was his god daughter and that his name was Rick, she automatically called him Ri-Ri. It had warmed his eyes so much that he coughed and looked away before saying in a gruff voice that he was going to get my room ready.

As she watched the car in the distance she reached out and brushed up against a very particular aura. She shivered as her soul cried out in joy, there was someone very dear to her in that vehicle. It was like her feet where moving in their own accord, the desire to be as close to the person in that car was overwhelming.

InuYasha let out a low growl as he watched his mate make her way towards him. She was aware of his presence and was almost in a hypnotic state, the lure of her mate was too strong to ignore. Dear gods in heaven she was lovely, dressed in some cream shorts that showed off her toned smooth legs, a black tank top that revealed her small tucked in waist and full breasts; her long black hair was pulled up high on her head in a ponytail. She was delectable and he wanted to eat her up.

"Look at them" whispered Kagome's mother to Rick then looked back at InuYasha "They really do belong together…I have known it since the first time I saw them interact together many years ago"

Rick looked at the half demon that had won the heart of his little Kagome and noticed the low growl coming off of him. He would have of course liked it if Kagome would have chosen a human guy but now that he got to know this InuYasha character he realized how true Kagome's mother was. He really did love his god daughter.

"I'll go find Alex….he needs to see and learn for himself" said Rick gruffly getting out of the car. He walked towards Kagome "I have someone who is very anxious to see you" He said softy to his little munchkin.

"Who?" she said breathlessly, it was obvious to him that she could _feel_ her husband near. Kagome's mother got out of the car and smiled at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

Kagome frowned at the woman, was she the person she was waiting for? She looked familiar….but it still wasn't the reason why her heart was pounding hard. The woman looked so much like her that she gasped…..this was her mom.

"Mom?" she said in a question looking at the older woman nod her head.

"Oh honey! My little Kagome" she said as she walked up to her daughter and hugged her. The moment her scent hit Kagome she felt tears form in her eyes….she knew this scent! It was familiar and comforting that she couldn't stop from crying and shaking.

"Mama" she breathed wondering why she hasn't seen her. It was clear that her mother missed her….what had kept her away?

"Mama….why weren't you here? Why did it take you so long?"

"I didn't know….I only found out a day ago…oh sweetheart…do you remember me?"

Kagome shook her head sadly.

"I know you but I don't…I have no memories of you but I know I know you….I'm sorry" She felt like a horrible daughter for not even really recognizing her own mother.

"Oh sweetie…just the fact that you know me on some inner level is enough for me…..is there someone you are looking for?" asked her mom as she noticed how Kagome's gaze kept going towards the car.

"There is someone else in that car….who? and why don't they come out?" she whispered, her eyes not leaving the back seat of the hummer, the windows where tinted dark so she couldn't see inside but she _knew_ someone was still in there.

There was a tugging sensation in her soul that told her that this was the person she was looking for….someone with a gruff voice…and in red.

She frowned….red….a red kosode…

Rick watched as Kagome kept her eyes on the hummer her face in a small frown as if she was remembering something.

"What's going on?" Rick looked over to see Alexander walking his way towards him with Santi and Tank in tow.

"Something that needs to happen" he said sternly, he looked over to Tank and Santi and gave them a knowing nod, they silently moved to either side of Alex.

InuYasha opened the door to the hummer and climbed out.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked at the tall male in front of her….she knew him….he was the one she was waiting for. Her breathing starting coming out in pants as she drank in his tall large frame, she couldn't see his face too well since he was wearing sunglasses and a hat, his hair was pulled back and with the shade of the trees she couldn't tell what color it was.

Alex's eyes went wide….it couldn't be….how?!

"That isn't?..." he couldn't very well finish…what was he going to say? That this guy was a demon…fuck he looked like a tourist in those clothes, but it was him he was sure of it. He was about to move and get Kagome out of there when he felt Santi and Tank grab a hold of either side if his arms.

"What are you doing?" he frowned at them and tried to tug his arms free, the colonel walked in front of him and did the last thing he was expecting.

Punched in right in the face.

"That's for god daughter you son of a bitch. I know everything and yes…that is InuYasha"

No!….fuck.

He watched helplessly as the demon undid the braid that tired his silver hair together and shook it, he was slowing making Kagome remember him.

"Kagome! Get away from him" the colonel punched in the gut making him fall to his knees Santi and Tank still holding him down.

"You're going to watch Alex….She's been a fucking zombie ever since you brought her here….watch as _he_ brings her back to us"

Kagome blinked as she looked at his silver hair.

Silver hair…..

"I know you" she whispered to him, her voice a bit shaky as she moved closer to him slowly. He nodded to her

"You do _koibito_"

She gasped sharply as she heard his voice; she felt her eyes stinging as some overwhelming emotion took a hold of her. She closed in on the distance and looked up at him; with trembling hands she took off his sunglasses and choked back on a sob a she gazed into his golden eyes.

She caressed his face tenderly when his scent hit her….

InuYasha.

"InuYasha?" the moment she breathed out his name flashes started making her cringe as she clutched her head.

She would have fallen but his strong arms went around her holding her to him as she was assaulted by dozens of memories.

Him being pinned to a tree, him wolfing down ramen, her saying the command that slammed him into the ground, him getting injured time and time again for her sake, and the way he would take care of her…..it was too much! Her mind felt it was splitting in two!

She was dimly aware of him calling out her name.

_Remember him….remember your love…remember your mate_

It was her own voice that was coaxing her, urging her to stop fighting the assault of memories….her mind and soul wanted to remember him.

So she stopped struggling and gave in passing out.

InuYasha growled as she passed out from the attack of her flashbacks, he held her close to his chest nuzzling her neck as he licked her mating mark.

Gods in heaven how he missed her taste and scent.

Her scent…..

He inhaled deeply once more than pulled back and looked down at his petite mate then at her mother….and smiled.

"She is?" she asked him her eyes full of hope and happiness.

"Yeah…she is. Kagome is going to have our baby" he said then moved to kiss her cheek softly. His mate was with pup….he was going to be father.

Picking her up he then turned to see Alex being held down by two males, his face was shocked and angry.

Walking up to him he snarled at him so viciously that he stopped his struggles and froze. Being human it was instinctual to fear something that was stronger than one was. Even the two other male's eyes went wide with fear and surprise, he was born an Alpha and every other male was going to know that right now.

"You worthless piece of shit" he hissed in such a low clam voice that even the colonel recoiled a bit "How fucking dare you touch what is mine….did you think I wasn't going to track you down? Do you have any idea who you just fucked with?" he said he looked over to Kagome's godfather and handed Kagome over to him.

So swiftly that it was a blur he had Alex by the neck dangling him a good three feet off the ground with only one arm.

"You think you saw my strength back in my era?" he said as he threw him across the base camp until he landed on the hard forest floor grunting in pain.

InuYasha leaped up in the air above the tall trees.

Alex watched in horror as the demon cut straight through a tall jungle tree like it was butter with just his claws.

Shit….when did he have that kind of power.

Landing in a crouch he then looked at him, his eyes changed from gold to red and blue, the markings on his face appeared and his fangs lengthen along with his claws.

"You pathetic human….did you honestly think you can ever beat me? I have faced off stronger demons and lived" He unsheathed his sward "Adamant barrage!"

Shards of hard diamonds chopped off a new path way in the jungle making it seem like a nuclear bomb just went off in that area, every tree plant and flower was chopped down made into dust.

He went back to Alex and crouched down so that he was face to face with the stupid bastard

"I'm at the top of the fucking food chain you piece of filth; I am an Inuyoukai hanyou, which means that if you fuck with our mate, you are signing your own death certificate in your blood. I can't kill you in this era…and I won't do that in the presence of my new mother and my wife your life is not worth tainting my claws with…but you listen well. You do not look at her, you do not speak her name and you _will_ not touch her ever again. Are we clear?"

Alex swallowed hard as he nodded silently, not risking even speaking to the demon. Had he known the power that the demon possessed he wouldn't have pulled the dog by the tail.

InuYasha snarled once more making Alex flinch in fear before moving away satisfied that the male recognized him as Alpha.

He suppressed his demon and reverted back to his hanyou state before going back to

Rick.

"I'll take her" he said gruffly as he sighed in relief at having his mate back in his arms.

"She was knocked out when she lost her memories…so I think the same thing will happen for her to regain them. Where do I set her down at?"

InuYasha was guiled to Kagome's bunker where Kagome's mom and god father left the couple to be alone.

"Someone want to tell us with the fuck happened?" said Santiago as he and the rest of the unit looked at the colonel for answers.

"What happened is that Kagome was given something to make her forget her _husband_ by this piece of shit" he said looking at Alex's direction in anger "He attacked her husband when he wasn't looking or aware of it, slipped some kind of medicine to Kagome and kidnapped her"

The whole unit looked at Alex with both disgust and shame, this was their brother in arm, he was trained to uphold the same principles that they were…for him to do this to the one person they all secretly agreed to protect was unforgivable.

Kagome was their light; she had always been a reminder to all of them that there was still good in the world, that humanity was not all bad. They were a family and they protected her, for him to do this to her was a crime in their unit.

Tank walked up to Alex

"You are our brother no more….you broke your oath to her"

Alex narrowed his eyes; they didn't even know he wasn't human.

"Don't look at me like I committed a great sin, you don't even know what he is! He's a demon…an honest to god demon….don't you see the destruction he created here?" He said as he gestured to the wreckage of the landscape.

"To my people the legend of demonic creatures tells us that not all are bad. Some are known to be protectors of the forest and animals and if he is a demon" Santi shrugged "Shit with all that power he could have slaughtered you where you sit but he didn't….that tells me enough"

"Yeah dude…what the fuck where you thinking?" said Diego shaking his head "Why would you give Kagome some shit that would fuck with her head? We all thought you loved her…. but now I think you're just obsessed with her"

"Yeah" said David "I mean sure we all love her, she's our little angel but fuck….that's her husband dude. There are some boundaries you just don't fucking cross"

Alex shook his head "I swear I didn't know it was going to mess with her memory…the person who gave it to me told me that the only thing it would do is cut her attachment to demons like InuYasha"

"Who gave it to you?" asked the colonel remembering what InuYasha told him, that he didn't know how he had gotten a hold of that potion.

"An inn keeper's son"

"It doesn't justify you kidnapping her from her husband, and almost killing him!" roared Tank "Damn I don't blame the guy for going postal on you"

Alex gritted his teeth, damn it he wasn't getting any support. He then watched as Kagome's mother walked up to him and slapped in across the face hurting him more than the colonel's punches did.

"You took my baby in the middle of the night like a thief! You almost killed InuYasha, who is a member of _my_ family and someone who I already gave my blessings to. I don't ever want you around my daughter or my son ever again" with that she turned and went over to Veronica who handed her a glass of water to calm herself with.

Alex bowed his head down in defeat…..he just completely lost Kagome.

444444444444444444

They reason why I had to write the last paragraph in normal pov is because there was so many pov's that I had to write it this way.

This chapter was inspired by the following songs:

"Edge of Heaven" Breath Carolina

"Come away to the Water" Maroon 5

"Gone so Long" Breath Carolina


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the delayed update….things have been a bit crazy around here. I had to rewrite this chapter a few times as I tried to get the situation just write. Please read it and tell me what you guys think of this little twist...and a special thanks to Glon Morski who helped me think of this little twist! Hope you enjoy how I wrote it!

~Kagome POV~

Dear gods…what happened?

I felt so confused and disoriented that it took a while for me to remember what happened before I passed out.

InuYasha.

We had mated. I finally tied myself to him and gave in to the call of his youkai….but wait…I'm not in the cave.

My head started to pound as I tried to remember where I was supposed to be at, the cave?….Alex was there…he…..

I opened my eyes and they burned automatically making me wince in pain.

"_Koibito_!"

I knew that voice. I turned to see InuYasha's golden eyes regarding me with worry and fear as one of his hands caressed my hair.

I frowned as I tried to ask him what had happened…if he was alright but I couldn't…I tried to say something…anything…but nothing came out. I opened my mouth but it was like the connection between my vocal cords and my brain had been severed.

InuYasha frowned as he noticed that I haven't said anything to him.

"Kagome? What is it?...don't you remember me?" he asked his gruff voice soft and sad that I haven't acknowledged him yet.

I nodded to him, my eyes wide with fear and panic…I couldn't speak! I opened my mouth but nothing came out!

I reached out and took one of his clawed hands and intertwined my fingers with his…as if his touch alone could make it better and with my other hand I patted my throat.

The moment he realized what I was trying to tell him he gave out a feral roar that made the hair on my body stand on end. I have seen him enraged before…but this was different, there was an edge of retaliation to it…of outrage. I watched as my mate leaned forward and nuzzled my neck lovingly making me whine a bit as I nuzzle him back needing any kind of contact with him.

"Kagome" he breathed against my skin as he licked and nibbled on my neck "Please….tell me it's not true…..say something to me _saiai" _

I felt tears pool in my eyes and cascade over my cheeks as I tried to tell him that I love him…but couldn't. He watched as I strained to speak but nothing came out….oh gods! I choked back a sob and whimpered a little since it seemed that I was only able to make noises, leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. I held on to him and inhaled his familiar scent trying to calm the horror that was making my body shake uncontrollably.

"Shhhh" he murmured into my hair as he lifted me up to lay down on the bed with me and pulled me close to his body "It's going to be okay Kagome…..I will find a way to fix this, I swear to you"

I nodded to him but still couldn't stop to flow of tears from falling as I held on to him like he was my lifeline, afraid that if I didn't I would lose myself and float away in a deep abyss. InuYasha continued to rock me and caress my hair trying to get me to calm down.

"I swear to you…I will make both Naraku and Alex pay dearly for this" he whispered in a deadly voice that made me frown.

Alex?

Then it hit me. Alex had forced a liquid down my throat before…..I made a noise of distress as I pulled away from InuYasha and ran my hands through his chest remembering that he was shot…..he had been bleeding! I pulled the hem of his shirt up and saw that the area where he was shot was pink and almost completely healed.

"I'm okay _koi_" he murmured to me pulling me down to him and kissed the top of my head.

I had lost my memory…I didn't know who I was or who InuYasha was. It felt so strange; I can see why my brain had a misfire. I could remember not knowing and yet knowing on a different level that I was missing someone. I couldn't stand to have Alex touch me because he was not my mate; my soul is bounded with InuYasha's. God it felt confusing trying to shift thought my memories of forgetfulness and where I left off in Japan.

Wait…I'm in Brazil. I frowned then sat up and looked around me for the first time really seeing where I was then down at InuYasha and realized that he had on modern clothing. I looked at him and tugged his cargo shorts.

He laughed "Yeah….your mom's idea. We're leaving to a thing she calls a 'resort' in a few minutes"

I gave him a little frown, a resort?

"Yeah, she said that our plane won't leave for another three days or so" I nodded to him.

I saw that he had on a bandana covering his ears and a panama straw hat that looked damn good on him. I gave him a small smile took his hat off, leaned down to kiss him and put the hat back on.

"Well I'm glad you like how it looks on me since I like it better than those baseball hats you use to make me wear"

I blinked at him and noticed that even though I couldn't speak he understood me perfectly. I tilted my head and frowned at him.

"I know…I can read your expressions perfectly _koi_, plus our bond makes it so that I 'listen' to your emotions. I can tell that our frightened, panicked, relived and confused all at the same time right now" he said taking my hand and kissed the palm then pulled me to him so that he could kiss me deeply making my head whirl a bit.

I missed him so much. I had felt so empty without him by me, missed the scent of him and missed the way he made me feel when I was around him. I kissed him back pouring all of my love into it, our tongues danced as our bodies strained to get closer.

"See…now I can feel your desire" he breathed as one of his hands disappeared under my shirt caressing my skin making me shiver in excitement "I can tell you want me to make love to you….for me to sink my fangs into you" he said his husky voice right by my ear making my breathing come out in pants. He bit my earlobe gently making me whimper a little before moving to my mark, gave it a little lick and sank his fangs into my neck making me gasp as I was blinded by my craving of him. My hands going to caress his hair then moved down to take the hem of his shirt and lifted it so that I could feel his muscled chest and smooth skin.

"You want me my little mate?" he said as he took my tank top off and moved to my bra before he finally took one of my breasts into his hot mouth. I arched my back, my body yearning for him, calling out to him trying to rememorize him. He moved to take his shorts off as well as my mine before he crawled on top of me, kissing a path from my body up to lips once more. I shivered in delight when his heavy body rested on top of mine, his weight felt so good as he completely coved my small body with his larger one.

I wrapped my legs to his waist pulling him to me…needing him desperately as my hands skimmed over his hard body, relishing that he was here with me. He growled low in his chest, I could feel his hard shaft at my entrance…teasing me until I was arching my back to him asking him to fill me wordlessly. I finally wanted to sob in happiness when he slowly entered my body, stretching me to capacity. It was both pleasure and pain as my body tried to accommodate his large size within me.

"Gods I missed this" he groaned as he thrusted forward and settled him to the hilt deep in my body. I arched my back to take him even deeper, loving the way he made my body sing for him. Every nerve was sensitive, every touch was electrifying, and only he knew how to touch my body so that I was withering under him begging him to move.

"I love you Kagome" he breathed as he started a slow sensual movement that had me clawing at his back and moaning "I missed you….I will never let you go….where you go…I will follow"

I desperately wanted to tell him that I loved him with all of my heart so I reached up and pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him tenderly, nibbling on his lower lip before stroking my tongue against his occasionally licking one of his fangs making him shudder slightly.

"Mine" he grunted as he grinded into me deeper and faster "No one else will have you" he said as nodded to him surrendering my body and heart to him and only him. Ever since I met him, he had fused himself so deep into me that there will never be Kagome without InuYasha, I would never fully live unless he was by my side…he truly did own me…body and soul.

His face was buried into my neck as he grunted and groaned in pleasure, his hands sought out mine interlacing our fingers together as he continued to plunge into me at a steady sensual rhythm making the fire burn more intense within me. I couldn't hold on any longer, his scent, his strong frame, the way he loved me was too much…..my body shattered. I gasped, my body convulsing around him as I clutched on to his hands threw my head back and cried silently as I rode the intense wave of pleasure he gave me. I heard him roar before he exploded inside of me, his body shuddering as he held me tightly to him.

I reached up pulled the bandana off and rubbed one of his ears, my body sated and my heart at peace now that he was with me again.

He kissed my neck then moved to kiss the valley between my breasts then moved to inhale the skin of my stomach. He growled low, his chest vibrating as he kissed my tummy tenderly.

"Our child grows within your womb _koibito"_ he whispered to me looking up his golden eyes trapping my blue ones for a long moment. I blinked at him as his words sunk in.

I was pregnant with InuYasha's baby?

I frowned at him in question as I placed my hands on my belly seeing him nod at me as he placed his hand on top of mine.

"I can smell our pup within you Kagome" gently he leaned down and nuzzled my stomach "A part of you and me created with our love will be born into this world in 9 months' time"

I caressed his hair gently. He looked so happy with the knowledge that he is going to be a father that I couldn't help but smile at him. We were going to be a family; I was going to have my very own family with the man I loved completely.

My eyes misted as I imaged holding our little baby in my arms.

"Are you happy _koi_?"

I nodded to him, reached down to pull him to me and hugged him. I tried to tell him how much I loved him but again I couldn't.

"Let's get you ready and leave this place. I find myself anxious to have you somewhere safe" he then looked at with a slight grimace "I am sorry to say this Kagome but….with everything that has happened don't be surprised if I act a little bit more protective of you….and by a little I mean a lot. Now that you can't speak, you can't call out for help either…so for now on…you are sticking by my side…permanently"

My eyes widen as I realized that he wasn't kidding around. He was dead serious and if I knew InuYasha…he was a stubborn dog through and through. I sighed a bit as I considered both his attitude and his natural demon instincts….damn…I was going to be placed in flipping cage.

I opened my mouth to make a snarky comment but remembered that I hand no voice. Would it like this forever? The happy feeling disappeared leaving me anxious now that I had a moment to evaluate my situation. I was pregnant, I couldn't talk, I felt my mind becoming weak and disjointed and couldn't figure out why and on top of all that…..InuYasha was going to have me on a very short leash.

Getting out of bed I grabbed some clean clothes and moved into the shower and stepped under the hot water. I hugged myself as I tried to get my emotions under control but the horror of the 'what if' situations where making it so that I was now crouching in the shower as I tried hard not to break down. What if I never got better? What if my children never got to hear their mother's voice? And what was this black shadow I was feeling in my mind?

The curtain to the shower opened and my mate stepped in to the shower and pulled me into this arms.

"Please Kagome…you're going to make yourself sick…please calm down _koi_" he said as he moved to wash my body for me "Do you trust me?" he asked me taking my face into his hands.

I nodded to him.

"Then trust when I say that you will speak again…okay?"

I nodded and leaned into him wanting nothing more than to crawl into him and remain within him, safe and protected, so let him wash me and dress me. Maybe a cage wouldn't be so bad I thought to myself as I felt the walls of my mind crushing me. My mind going alarming numb as the emotions of the day took a toll on me. I felt InuYasha pick me up and walk towards the exit, I leaned my head to his shoulder and lay passive in his arms. This was just too much and I was afraid that if I thought about it too much I would do more damage to my already weak mind, so for the first time in four years since I began my training. I allowed him to protect me once more. I took a deep breath and handed my free will over to him, I opened my spiritual energy and flowed into my mate and huddled within him, feeling safe and protected.

I knew I was taking the coward's way out but I found myself suddenly afraid of the darkness that was spreading in my mind. InuYasha was my shield against the darkness, his demonic aura and power was so much stronger than my own now. I knew I needed to fight this….but I felt so drained that I felt that I needed this. If I strained my mind too much right now I felt like I was going to snap, so I shut my mind off and drifted into a healing sleep trusting my husband to keep our baby and myself safe.

~InuYasha POV~

I wanted to rip something apart. I wanted blood for what was done to my mate. I couldn't hear her sweet voice, she couldn't call for help, she couldn't fuckin tell me what was wrong with her…and it was that entire prick's fault.

I frowned as I glanced down and noticed just how still and submissive Kagome became. My mind was in a state of shock but I had to remain strong for her. I could tell by our bond that she retreated into her mind, there was so much anxiety and fear that she was trying to completely surround herself by my demonic aura. Never had I seen Kagome so dependent on me, even before she left to train herself. She had always allowed me to protect her sure, but she was always brave in her own way, never wanting to seem weak in front of me and now?

I was stunned. The moment she handed her soul and spirit over to me, I became truly aware on how frightened she was. For her so be so anxious that she had become one with me and hide herself within me spoke volumes on how serious this situation was.

In fact she was merged so completely with me that I was even able to feel the aura of our pup. It was a tiny speck of light…but it was there none the less. My demon wanted to kill and rip, the outrage that I was feeling on the behalf of my mate was enough that the air around me was pulsing.

I cradled her in my arms, leaned down and nuzzled her neck once more before walking out of room we were in.

The jungle was dark and I could hear millions of insects and animals singing to the full moon that was high above us. I inhaled as I felt my powers pulse within me making Kagome close her eyes as her spirit clung on me mine even more. The full moon was always invigorated demon's powers, I was no exception.

"InuYasha?"

I turned to look at Kagome's mother; she looked worried when she saw her daughter lying still in my arms.

"What's wrong with her? Did she regain her memories?" she asked me when she realized that Kagome had not responded to her voice. Kagome was beyond hearing what was going on around her, she was only here physically….her mind and soul was buried deep within me.

"Yeah…she regained her memories….but something went wrong" I said in a grimace "She lost her ability to talk"

Mrs. Higurashi placed her hand over her mouth as she tried to control her sobs. She placed hand and gently pushed some of Kagome's hair out of her face.

"What's wrong with her? She looks like she's passed out" she said when her daughter didn't even turn to look at her or open her eyes.

"The ordeal was too much for her….she's frightened and in the verge of a panic attack" I said looking down at her sweet face "She has hidden her mind and spirit inside me…she's terrified to let go and lose more of herself. So she choose to sleep for the moment so that she can heal"

"And the baby?" she asked me her eyes anxious as she glanced at Kagome's midsection.

"The baby is fine mom" I said softly then gave her a small smile "I can feel the pup's aura since she is so fused with me at the moment. He or she is health and growing within Kagome"

"Did you tell her?"

I nodded to her "Yeah…she knows and she is very happy but worried about her condition. I want to get her somewhere comfortable where she can rest and hopefully regain her voice"

The need to lock her away somewhere where no harm could ever touch her was riding hard on me, making me tense and jittery.

"Before we leave…I need to talk to the sack of shit" I growled walking to where Kagome's uncle was.

The tall man frowned as he saw Kagome lying in my arms.

"What happened? I thought you were going to leave her to rest"

"Something went wrong" I said to the man "This shit just got complicated; Kagome lost her ability to talk" I saw the older man curse "I need to talk to Alex"

Rick sighed "I figured as much" He called out for one of his men who came running up to him.

"Hey man..it's InuYasha right?" said a big dark skinned man, I nodded to him in response "I'm Tank" he said as he reached out to shake my hand "How is she?"

"Not so good" I answered him making him shake his head.

"Man I can't believe that moron Alex did what he did" he said looking at Kagome "She's like a sister to me….well…she's a little sister to all of us here and we all but hanged Alex when we found out that he shot you and kidnapped her…I mean…fuck dude….we're all surprised you didn't gut him where he stood"

I snorted at the man "Trust me…I wanted too, but fuck if I was going to soil my hands by the likes of him besides…he has some information that I need from him first"

As we walked over where the colonel had Alex in solitary confinement the guy named Santi came up and walked with us.

"Soooo….." he started making me raise an eyebrow at him "You're a demon?"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation "Yeah, I'm half though"

They frowned at me "Half? Half what?"

I stopped and gave them a droll look "Half human of course….what did you think the other half was? Sheep?"

They both laughed and patted my back "Of course not….it's just that Alex called you 'that dog' we assumed that it was dog"

I growled "It _is_ dog but not like the kind that chases its tail and barks damnit! My blood is that of the silver demon dogs. My father was a pure blood and my mother was human…I am a half demon"

Santi frowned "I thought demons were different creatures all together"

"Different in what way?" I asked him perplexed.

"I mean…..if it wasn't for your silver hair, gold eyes, fangs and claws…you look completely human. You said your father was a pure blooded demon. Was he huge dog? or did he too have a humanoid body? We have legends of demons that roam the forests; they are two kinds, the kind that live to heal the trees and animals and the kind that come from hell. Which one are you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Their ideas of demons where sooo far off from what was reality that it was comical.

"First of all…I don't go about roaming the forest healing shit...what do I look like a fuckin fairy? And no I don't come from hell...that thought is just scary. I have a soul and was born just like the rest of you…and no I didn't sprout out of the ground like a fuckin turnip either"

Santi and Tank started laughing hard now as Diego who saw us and walked over to see how Kagome was doing.

"Okay…so…that makes you…what?" he asked once we reached where they were holding Alex.

"I just makes me a different.…that's it" I said with a shrug "I don't really know what to say, you humans have some very weird views of what demons are. I can't speak for every demon out there, but I mate for life and I'm loyal to my mate. Inu's don't abandon our mates and we don't stray"

"Well I'm glad to hear that" said Rick from behind me "Because I hear your two are going to have a baby soon"

"Ahw man" said Tank sighing "Alex's shit list just keeps getting worse and worse doesn't it? To think he not only kidnapped another dude's wife…but his pregnant wife! Shit I say go ahead and beat the holy shit outta him"

"And it's not like he didn't know either" said Rick "He had tried to persuade Kagome to take a morning after pill…I remember how he insisted that we get some for her. Seems like Kagome never took them"

"Morning after pill?" I asked not liking the sound of that and I was sure I knew what that did but needed to confirm it before I blew a gasket.

"It aborts the child" he said in a low voice.

I closed my eyes as I tried to get my demon under control. That bastard tried to kill my pup….our child. I held Kagome tighter against me as my spirit merged with hers stroking her and surrounded her with warmth and reassurance before I went I sought out the aura of my pup and surrounded it as well. He tried to take my family away from me; my reason for living….he should count himself lucky that I don't just cut him open and leave him to die a slow agonizing death. I opened my eyes as I took a deep breath and inhaled my mates' scent forcing myself to calm down.

"I wouldn't blame you for wanting to kick his ass InuYasha….god it makes me sick to think what would have happened if she did take those pills….though now I wonder why she didn't" said Rick looking at Kagome.

"She must have felt it was wrong somehow" I whispered looking at her sleeping face "Even if she forgot me…some elemental part of herself knew it was wrong to abort whatever was inside of her…thank the gods" I said feeling the full weight of this whole mess on my shoulders.

Gods I just wanted to take her home and keep her safe. I felt tired, not physically but mentally. Between getting my mate back, realizing that she now couldn't speak, her being mentally fatigued and on top of everything forcing myself to keep calm and strong for her sake and now having to question Alex regarding who gave him the damn potion…I felt like I aged another 50 years in just one night….if it wasn't for the full moon…I don't think I would have had the energy to do what needed to be done.

Rick paused at the door and looked at Kagome "Do you want me to take her while you interrogate Alex?"

I sighed wearily "No…..I don't want to be parted for more than necessary…plus he needs to see what his jealously has done" I straighten my shoulders and forced myself to focus.

Rick grimaced in pain as he looked at how fragile Kagome looked at the moment.

I knew that her face looked peaceful in the outside, but on the inside…..her mind was a chaotic mess. It made me shudder to think that the only thing keeping her from completely slipping away was the fact that both my demon and I had a tight grip on her. I had her so cocooned around me that while within me…she had some peace. Every time I would brush up against the walls of her mind I was amazed that she held out this long. Whatever caused this was evil and strong.

Once the colonel unlocked the door and allowed me into the dark bunker I smelled sadness and despair. The air was thick with it….Alex was in here alright.

"What do you want? Come here to gloat?"

I looked over to the bed and found him lying down as he looked up at the ceiling; he glanced over to where I was and frowned.

"Why is she still knocked out?" he said carefully as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

I snarled at him "Because that godforsaken potion you gave her did more damage than you could even image"

Alex's eyes went wide as he looked at my mate.

"What? It wasn't supposed to do anything to her!" he said looking fearfully at me now.

"Just who the hell gave you that anyways? I need to know who it was and what it was supposed to do in the first place so I can fix the shit you caused" I said going to sit down in a chair as I cradled Kagome's body to me.

"It was the inn keeper's son…the one we were at when I caught you two in her bedroom. He said that it was a potion given to humans who have been enchanted by demons…it was to break her obsession and connection to you. He told me it wouldn't harm her"

I growled in frustration and anger "You stupid shit, I can't place enchantment on anyone! What the fuck do you take me for? A wizard or something? Kagome is attracted to me because she is my _soulmate…_ she was born to be with me. No potion could ever erase that bond"

"Then the guy who gave it to me didn't know then" he said "What wrong with her anyways?"

I ignored his question "What was the man's name?"

He sighed and placed his hand in his face as the remembered "It's a weird name….Obi….no…Ojigu? No..That's not right" he muttered to himself.

I felt like ice was injected into my veins "Onigumo?" I said hoarsely hoping that my suspicions were wrong.

"That's it! Onigumo….do you know the guy?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes you fucking idiot….he also goes by Naraku!" I said the realization of who gave him that potion hit me hard. I found it hard to breathe as I looked down at Kagome….shit! If Naraku was behind this….then the possibility of her regaining her mind just plummeted. I felt her spirit flinch at my anger and anxiety…. fuck. I forced myself to be calm for her as I touched her spirit gently, letting her know everything was fine, allowing her to cling on to me for support once more.

I was sweating and felt sick from the strain it was taking me to keep my inner demon calm and serene for her when all I wanted to do was rage and vent, but I couldn't. She needed me and my responsibility was always to her first….I would rip and tear later…after she felt strong enough to resurface from her mind.

Alex shook his head at me "I didn't know! I swear to god I didn't know" he said standing up looking at Kagome franticly now "What's wrong with her?" he fell to his knees "What did I do?"

"She can't speak for starters…..something in that potion cause her mind to misfire. At least I think that was all it did, if this is a potion from Naraku..fuck! This explains why I keep feeling something evil pressing into her mind"

My shoulders sagged as I thought of all the possibilities behind this attack. If this potion was to force the drinker into a world of madness inside their own mind…then she would have been lost, but because we had mated and bonded…it did something else.

It made her lose her memory, but Rick had said that she was already starting to act strange and distant. She was able to regain her memory, but because she drank the shit, it not only severed the connection to speak but now it forced her into her mind.

Shit.

I was at a disadvantage now. Naraku had made sure to give Alex the fucking potion, that meant that he had known that Kagome was back and since he was too chicken shit to face her head on….he used his tricks to try and take her out. I thanked every god I knew for our bond, who the hell knew what would have happened to her if she didn't have an outlet from the evil pressing in her mind.

"I am so sorry" said Alex "I never meant to hurt her…I swear. I love her so much that I couldn't bear the thought of losing her"

I glared at the man but understood how he felt.

"Instead of whinnying like a little bitch you need to help bring her back" I said standing up to leave his presence before I decided it was worth killing him after all "If you have any more of that potion it would us find an antidote" I said before I walked out and into the car that had Kagome's mom and her uncle at the wheel.

8

8

8

By the time we reached the place that Kagome's mom said we would stay for a while I was exhausted.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Kagome's mom as she turned before heading out to her own room.

I shook my head at her sadly "No….until we know what was in that potion or until I can get Kagome to come back to us…there isn't anything anyone can do at the moment"

"I know but you look so tired" she said softy.

I gave her a small smile "Keh…I've been through worse don't worry" I said hoping that she would just drop it so that I could get some sleep.

She nodded before she walked out and shut the door behind her softly. I sat down on the bed and sighed as I tilted my head to one side then another popping my bones and easing some of the tension in my neck and shoulders.

I looked down at my mate and kissed her eyes gently.

"Come back to me _koi_" I whispered to her as I closed my eyes and sought out her spirit. The moment I brushed my aura against hers she became aware of me and immediately wrapped herself around me.

_Kagome….you need to come back to the world….I need you to be strong love._

_**I'm trying to be…but I can't get away from the pressing darkness that wants to devour me. I'm still weak at the moment InuYasha…..I need to rest and regain my spiritual strength. Only then will I be able to push whatever is pressing down on me out**_

_Okay koi, just remember that it's important for you to overcome this. Our pup needs you to be strong, trust me to keep you safe._

I felt her renewed determination at the mention of our pup. If anything her maternal instincts will make her want to fight whatever Naraku gave her in order to keep our pup safe.

_**Okay InuYasha, I will try to fight it off…..I just can't tonight. I feel tired and weak, my powers do not want to respond to me…whatever Alex gave me is suppressing my purifying ability. Let me stay where I am for tonight.**_

I wanted to rage and vent again. Without her powers she couldn't fight off whatever was inside of her that well, plus I didn't want her to try without knowing what would happen to her or our pup. To be honest…I didn't mind guarding her spirit, but I needed her to drive the Naraku's potion out of her system.

_Okay my little mate….stay with me for a little bit longer. _

I walked into the wash room and with difficulty turned on the water, undressed her and myself as I stepped into the huge tub and held her to me as the water relaxed me and her. Ignoring the way my body reacted to hers, I quickly washed the day's dirt and sweat away and got out. Not bothering in putting clothes on, I dried her off and myself and carried her to the huge bed. I pulled the covers around us and closed my eyes wearily.

_**Are you disappointed in me for not being stronger?**_

_No koi, you were given something that caused this. _

_**Love you**_

I smiled and nuzzled her neck as I nibbled and licked her mark.

_Love you too_

It was a few minutes later that I felt her drift off in her dream world but still sorta attached to me. I sighed, she truly was afraid to let go, even in dreams part of her was clinging on to me. Fuck…what the hell was in that potion? What could Naraku possibly gain by this?

Then it hit me.

She said she couldn't able to use her powers. Was he trying to find a way to drain her of her powers so that she couldn't purify him? But let say that she did regain her powers….what then? If she tried to purify whatever was inside of her…wouldn't that purify me as well?

Damn I felt a headache coming.

I just hoped that Kagome found the strength the deal with is head on within the next three days because I needed her to be strong, not only for her sake but for our pup.

9

9

9

When I woke up the next day the first thing I noticed was that Kagome wasn't in bed. Sitting up quickly I looked around and saw her sitting down on the carpet meditating.

"Are you okay now Kagome?" I said hoping that she would be able to answer me.

She opened her eyes and shook her head at me slowly. She held out her hands palms up. There was a faint pink glow on them. I frowned, that wasn't right….she had more power than that.

"Are your powers diminishing?" I asked almost fearful of her answer. She shook her head again, then sighed in frustration that she couldn't answer me. She bit her lip for a while then her eyes light up before coming towards me so that she could take her face in her hands.

_**I was trying to say that they are coming back but slowly. I was trying to purify some of the evil and darkness within me. I couldn't get it all out…it's still there and pressing in on me but I feel stronger today now…thanks to you**_.

She caressed my face, her eyes bright with love. Even though I she couldn't speak, the fact that our bond allowed us to at least communicate like was a blessing, I missed my mate's voice.

_**If it wasn't for you and the power you now have I think I would have gone crazy.**_

I pulled her into bed with me so that I could kiss her rolling over so that she was now in bed with me.

"I said I would keep you safe and safe is how you will stay. I can't wait to leave this place, I want to get back home and have Kaede take a look at you"

She nodded at me, sighed then looked at me as she caressed my face gently. I didn't say anything to her as she traced the planes of my face as if she was trying to engrave my image in her memory.

I knew how she felt.

I looked at her deep blue eyes that always managed to mesmerize me. In all my years I have never seen a shade quite like hers, deep and clear yet electrifying. I ran my fingers though her thick wavy hair, savoring the long length and how it would feel against my skin.

With that thought I leaned down and kissed her deeply, crushing her to me as my hand went to the hem of her night shirt and took it off so that I had access to her soft skin.

"We have two days until we leave home…" said gruffly desire making my voice deeper as I sucked on the base of her neck slowing moving down "I plan on spending those two days reuniting with my precious little mate…who is giving me my first born pup" I said enjoying the shivers of pleasure that coursed through her body as I licked and sucked on her breasts. She gasped and squirmed beneath me, arching her back showing me how much she wanted me.

"My mate….mine" I breathed against her skin growling in pleasure as she nodded in agreement. I knew she was strong, she had power and she valued her independence, which I respected, but in the end….it was I who would always have the last say with my mate….and I was the only person she would ever submit to. There was a thrill in itself knowing that I was the only one who could dominate this powerful woman…my woman.

8

8

8

The knock at the door was very persistent making me growl softy as I pried my eyes open. It was dark in the room, I looked and yawned widely. I looked down at me mate who was asleep, her naked body plastered against mine. I smiled at her angelic sleeping face, her black hair and fair skin made her look more like a little doll than human in my eyes.

The scent of our lovemaking was very thick in the air, arousing my demon, tempting me to ignore the damn knocking and wake my mate up so that we could continue where we left off. I chucked darkly at that thought, she was with pup and tired easily now…I had to learn self-control.

Moving out of bed I pulled on the shorts that where lying on the floor, closed the bedroom adjoin door and walked over to the front door.

Rick was leaning against the wall when I opened it with another yawn, frowning when he saw me in nothing but my shorts exposing my torso.

"You're sleeping?" he said with a scowl checking his wrist watch "It's only seven"

I shrugged then moved so that he could enter to room.

"Yeah well…I _was_ enjoying some alone time with my wife" I said grouchily as I moved to sit on the couch and waited to hear what he came here for.

"Really didn't need to hear that….especially since this is my god daughter we are talking about….where is she by the way" he said looking around.

I raised an eyebrow at him "In bed….where else?" I said pinning him with a look that said 'duh'.

I almost laughed when he paled a bit "How do you think she got pregnant?" I said with a chuckle "I've been away from my wife for a week Rick….what did you think we were going to be doing?"

He cleared his throat "True…I see your point" he said then looked at me, giving me a look that made me squirm a bit.

"What?" I said frowning at him.

"Can you at least put a shirt on" he said making me roll my eyes at him.

"Why? After you leave I'm just going back to bed" I said with a shrug then leaned back on the sofa "Did you get the rest of the potion from Alex?" I said getting back to what was important.

"Yeah" he said reaching into his backpack and took out a water bottle and handed it to me.

Opening it I sniffed it then automatically let out a long string to curses that even made Rick gape at me.

"I take it you realize what major plants where used to make this?" he said gravely looking at me.

"Oh I know what they are all right….shit!" I got and paced the small living space getting ready to yank my hair out.

The potion had some strong hallucinogens, toxins and other plants that where given to dying humans to ease their suffering. The mixture was dangerous.

Getting up I walked over to the bedroom opened to doors and walked straight to bed where my sweet Kagome lay sleeping. I couldn't suppress the need to pull her into my arms and hold her. If that fuckin potion was in her system, the sheer fact that she was able to function was a miracle.

"She's strong InuYasha….and her powers are stronger than anything I have ever encountered. If anyone can beat this…it's her" said Rick who paused at the entrance of the bedroom.

"Yeah..I know" I said softy.

Once Rick left saying that he would be by tomorrow I closed my eyes and opened my demonic aura and sought out my pup. After realizing what the hell Alex gave her, I needed to make sure the health of our baby was not in jeopardy.

Automatically I was swamped with relief. The potion didn't affect the pup's development at all; my first born was grown strong and healthy.

**InuYasha…**

I looked up at my mate as she stretched and yawned.

**I could feel you examining the baby…what is it? Is he okay?**

"He?" I said with a smirk "So sure that it's going to be a boy?"

She nodded to me.

**Call it a mother's intuition….he's going to be just like you.**

"Kami forbid" I muttered then felt her give me a playful smack on the arm.

"Well if he is…let's just hope that the rest are going to be more like you" I said kissing her deeply.

**The rest?**

She said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes…..the rest of the pups we are going to have" I said kissing her neck "Many others Kagome. I want at least 6 pups Kagome….I think you better get used to being pregnant _koi_"

I felt her stiffen; I looked down at her and frowned at her horrified expression "What?" I said then laughed "Kagome….I'm an Inu, it's natural for us to have large families, I may be half, but I'm not that different from my full blooded relatives. I still have the same urges that full Inuyoukai have, and I want at least 6 pups with my mate"

**Are you telling me that I'm going to be pregnant for at least 12 years!**

"At the very least" I said seriously. I didn't know what her problem was…..most Inu females where always pregnant for the first few years of being mated.

"Kagome…..most of our females are round with pup for a least the first 15 or 20 years after being mated to an Inuyoukai. I want a large family with you Kagome…..are you going to deny me this?" I said against the skin on her neck

**That's not fair InuYasha….of course I want to have your pups…but 6? Isn't that a bit too much?**

I shook my head at her.

"I'm not poor Kagome" I said sternly "I have my own wealth and lands to claim, I will be able to provide for my family" I said a bit miffed that she didn't have faith in my ability as a mate and father.

**I'm not saying that you can't take care of us…..but you need to realize that I'm also human and while I do want to have lots of kids with you, couldn't we space them out?**

I frowned at her then sighed "We'll talk about it later" I said pulling her against me "Go to sleep for now, I feel your tired" I said running my fingers through her hair as I inhaled her sweet fragrance.

**How can I not be when my husband has the uncanny ability to make my body crave him.**

I chuckled in my chest, my demon beaming in male arrogance at her words.

"Kinda like I crave my mate? Hmmm…funny how that happens" I said chuckling "Now behave and go to sleep woman…..or do you need help?" I said moving so that I could skim my hands down her body slowing enjoying the way she squirmed and her scent spiked. Her hands went to my pants trying to pull them off.

"Impatience mate" I whispered before growling low in my throat and continued where he had left off before we fell asleep the first time.

In my mind I was already making plans for when we got back to home. First thing was first and I needed to get her to Kaede and see what we could do about weakening the potion so that Kagome can purify it from the inside, then I was going to look for Naraku and end his pathetic life.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello!

OMG…I cant believe how fast the days are flying by. Sorry if I have been taking longer than usual to post my chapters but I am trying to edit them as much as I can and re reading them for any mistakes. I tend to write depending on my mood and lately I haven't been in the mood to write much on this story. If it wasn't for my niece I think I would have but this story up for adoption, I've been having writers block.

Again thank you all for reading and for giving me your opinions. Please review! I love to here from you guys!

~Kagome POV~

'Must not kill husband…..must not kill husband…'

I chanted that in my head as I stood outside of the hotel by the crowded street of Rio with InuYasha. We were waiting for Uncle Rick, while my mother was off buying some snacks to take on the trip, leaving InuYasha and me to look after the luggage.

Currently I was standing by the loading zone of the hotel we were staying at with one large and very over protective Inu hanyou right behind me. He had one clawed hand on one side of my hips and the other flexing menacing at anyone who even dared to approaches me. His demonic nature was the worst I have ever seen it making me want to stomp on my foot and whine….or better yet...back flip him. It was so bad that I couldn't even fully appreciate how good he looked in some dark rinse jeans and snug red t shirt (complements from the guys in the unit) along with the hat he wore when he first came. His long hair was braided down his back, which I did this morning and some ray bans on his handsome face.

He looked so normal that it made me do a couple of double takes. He looked so damn good that when he came out of the bedroom looking like that it only took me two seconds to drink him in before I jumped him…stupid pregnancy hormones. His clothes went flying off of him in record time….we didn't even make it to the bed, not that he minded. Oh well…..what was a woman to do when she had a sexy husband that made love until you were reduced to a pile of goo.

But right now….I wasn't so happy with him.

He was starting to dictate _everything_ I did! When I got my breakfast he growled at my small bowl of cereal like it was a bowl full of worms! I almost felt bad for my frosted flakes. I never had much of an appetite in the morning so I wanted something light, but oh no. He took my bowl away and instead he placed a bowl of fruit and oatmeal in front of me.

I hate oatmeal. It's mushy and tasteless.

I scoffed at the offending bowl of pale goo and glared at him. I wanted my cereal but what does he say to me?

"That shit has no nutrients Kagome, you're eating for both you and our pup now and I'll be damned if I let you eat that crap"

Ha!

I crossed my arms and huffed in annoyance as I felt his nose to my neck, growling low in his chest….he was trying to get back on my good side.

"I know your mad Kagome" he said softy "but it's my responsibility to see to your health too. One sniff at that stuff told me that it was filled with crap that is not good for you…it has a lot of unnatural ingredients that do not belong in the human body"

I knew he was looking for me but damn it….I _really_ didn't like oatmeal.

He gave me a small lick on the cheek before he straightened up to his full height and continued his watch for danger. I glanced around letting my mind wander a bit when I raised an eyebrow at how many women were actually checking out my mate. I saw some tall, lean and tan native women walking slow and provocatively almost in front of us trying to capture his attention. Since the beach was right in front of the hotel, they of course only had on a bikini top and some very short skirts.

I huffed in annoyance. Small I may be but blasted all I wasn't invisible! His hand on my hip was very possessive, something only a husband or boyfriend would do and yet as I looked to my right I saw two women sitting by the hotels outside café looking at him throwing their hair trying to get his attention. I wanted to tell them to buzz off….but I couldn't even do that!

Grrrrr.

"Hola papi" said a tall attractive woman as she passed by giving InuYasha a look that basically said 'fuck me'.

That was it! Smirking I glared at the women as I turned around in my mates embrace capturing his attention automatically. I wrapped my arms around his strong mid-section as I nuzzled his chest, my hands ground around to scrap my nails gently to his back, earning me a hiss from him, grinning widely I ran my hands all the way down and did something I have never done in public…but damn it I will let those bitches know who he belonged to.

I grabbed his butt and squeezed.

If he didn't have his sunglasses I would bet my life that his eyes bulged out a bit. He growled lowered his head and captured my lips in a heated kiss that made my toes curls. I love how he kisses and smells, InuYasha had a very clean, woodsy, and exotic scent along with something untamed and wild. I always made my heart beat fast.

I heard him laugh softy as we broke away and he kissed my forehead.

"I think I like seeing the jealous of you _koi_, it pleases my demon" he said "Do not worry about those females, they don't hold a candle next to you mate"

I sighed and lay my hand against his chest and listened to his heartbeat for a while, calming my jealously and relaxing me. I felt one of his hands on my back holding me to his body as I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent once more.

It was so strange standing here with him like this. I remembered back to our earlier years of traveling the country side together, we were so young and shy. He was always my fierce protector shouldering more fights and troubles than any man in this day and age would have done. I remembered the feeling of misery and grief every time he used to leave to talk to Kikyo and almost shook my head at how petty it all was.

Now here I was, in the arms of the demon who stole my heart at the tender age of 15, pregnant and mated to him.

I sighed as my thoughts went to Alex. I knew he wasn't a bad guy, I knew he had more honor than what he had shown us, gods knew people did some crazy things in the name of love.

_**I feel bad for Alex. I feel like this whole mess is my fault.**_

I felt InuYasha stiffen against me for a brief second before he relaxed and nuzzled the top of my head.

"It's not your fault Kagome. No one twisted his arm to do what he did, but on the other hand" he said pulling away from me so that he could cup my face in his large clawed hands "I can't help but wonder what I would have done if I had been in his shoes. Can I really blame him for wanting to keep you?" he said then gave me a little smirk "Not that he could but I guess he did what he thought was the right thing at the time in his mind and given the chance…I would have done the same thing if not worse"

I gave him a smile then shook my head at him. He really did grow up in the four years that we've been apart, not only physically but maturity wise.

_**I never should have let myself become involved with him in the first place. I knew there was a slim to no chance for me to forget about you and what I felt for you, and so I just lead him on. I feel horrible about it now**_

"No…what should have happened was I should have listened to my demon years ago and claimed you as my mate before you sealed the well" He said "Oh well, what happened has happened and there is no use regretting what should have been. Your mine now, both you and the pup within you are mine and I will never let neither one of you go, got it?"

I nodded at him earning me a cocky smirk before he growled low in his chest and kissed my forehead "That's my good little mate" he said before going back to being my protector again.

"What is it with women here?" he asked all of the sudden "They act like bitches in heat"

I was internally laughing as I looked up at his grimace as a group of girls walked by him giving him sultry looks as they bit their lips as if already savoring him.

_**It's because your exotic and sexy baby**_

"Keh" was his response to my words "No, it's because all the men here are a bunch of simpering cowards. You women haven't really evolved all that much in the past hundreds of years, your instincts dictate for you to find the strongest male to take care of you…..they obviously sense, in some inner way, my alpha blood and are now acting like.…well….like _that_" he pointed his head to a woman who was talking on the phone, she stopped as she looked at my husband and licked her lips.

Crossing my arms I huffed and threw the woman a heated look making her blush and continue walking.

"Easy mate" he whispered against my neck giving me a little nibble "Put your claws away. Inuyoukai mate for life and we are monogamist creatures. I was merely stating that while I get the same reaction from women in our time, the women here are very forward in what they want. It's fuckin shocking to see them almost undressing in front of me while you're standing so close to me, it's like they have little to no respect for you"

_**It's because they don't. I will admit that it's shocking to me as well…I don't like it.**_

He chuckled against my ear making heat pool in my lower stomach while sending a shiver up my body. I was so attuned to him, my body responding to everything that he did, from the way he smelled to that annoying cocky chuckle of his, everything that made up my hanyou I desired.

"You need to think about something else" he said gruffly behind me as his hold become tighter, more possessive "I don't think I can handle being up in that metal bird of yours for hours, of being so fucking close to you, smelling your arousal for me and not be able to take you"

I whimpered a little, I couldn't help it; it was a heady feeling knowing that after so many years, so many tears, and so many doubts…he was finally mine. Turning around in his arms I gazed up at him. He's changed so much during the last four years, he was stronger now, more mature, his boyish features now masculine and exotic but despite all those changes, there were some things that never did. His golden eyes, dog ears and silver hair let the world know of his heritage and bloodline, he was a prince of the west, proud and fierce.

Smiling lovingly at him I couldn't help the little jump and skip my heart did whenever I was in such close proximity to him. My knight in shining armor. I giggled inside as I wrapped my arms around his strong waist and leaned into him, loving the sound of his heartbeat.

My mom came back with two bags filled with goodies and even some souvenirs. I smiled when she handed InuYasha a bag of plantain bananas that have been fried, I watched him sniff it for a few moments before he almost tipped the whole bag into his mouth. I patted his stomach; he really was a walking garbage disposal at times.

I was wondering what was taking my uncle so long when I heard my mate growl low in his throat and his arm pull me close to his body. The way he was standing and covering me, it seemed like he was trying to hide me from someone.

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here?" I heard him say. After he said that I was pretty sure who 'he' was. Alex was with my uncle.

"I know your pissed at him" said the voice of my uncle "Hell, so am I but he's got a debt to pay with you and I'm coming along to make sure that he fixes this shit"

I was already shaking my head

_**I don't want my uncle to come! I couldn't stand it if he or anyone else got hurt! **_

"Kagome doesn't want anyone else to get involved in this shit, it's our fight damnit" my husband was agreeing with me "I don't need any more humans tagging along getting hurt, you're only going to be in my way"

I peered around my mate to see my Uncle standing next to a quiet and grief stricken Alex along with both Santi and Tank behind him.

My uncle scoffed at InuYasha "I think you are forgetting that I trained Kagome personally on how to control and use her spiritual powers" he said then walked over to where I was and took my hand. I immediately felt him feeding some of his powers to me, freeing my mind of some of the darkness. I sighed in relief as he let go, I leaned against my mate trusting him to keep me from falling down.

"You are going to need my powers to undo the affects the potion has on her" said my uncle.

Frowning I pondered what him coming could mean. With my uncle, Kaede, Kikyo and my powers…we would be a force to be reckoned with and we could very well purify the potion within me. InuYasha's mind must have thought of the same thing since he cursed under his breathed, then looked down at me.

"He may have a point" he told me gently. Nodding to him I looked at my uncle and smiled then turned my attention to Alex.

Alex looked at me then at InuYasha, he sighed but squared his shoulders.

"Look….I know I fucked up" he started looking at InuYasha first then me "I let my jealousy blind me, I thought at the time that it was a good idea and that she truly was under some spell. I mean, never while we were together did Kagome ever respond to me…..like she does to you. I let that consume be and in the end I hurt the one person I swore to protect" he said "I don't know what being a mate means, I never understood that bond and for that I am sorry"

I looked up at InuYasha, waiting for his answer as I noticed he was sniffing the air around Alex, trying to see if he could detect a lie. I relaxed when he nodded to him.

"Well you don't sink of a lie, so I will believe what you just said, but I will enlighten you on what being a mate means. Kagome can never be with another man other than me, she would only be half complete if she did. She was born to complete my soul and I hers. If I should die then my soul will wait for her on the other side and when her time comes, we will be reborn only to find each other again. It's a bond that can never be severed, not even death can do that. Not only that, but as a mate to a demon…well half demon, that means that she will never be able to have children unless is it with her mate. You're lucky that you didn't marry her" he said narrowing his eyes on him "She never would have responded to you, she would have been like a rag doll, lifeless and cold"

My cheeks burned at his words

_**InuYasha**_! _**I don't think he really needs to know that!  
**_

"Keh" he snorted but leaned down and kisses the top of my head affectionately "Just telling it like it is" he muttered then turned back to Alex "I still don't trust you and I could give a shit about your debt to me, but…..if you go…the second….. you hear me? The _second_ I get a whiff of you coming near my mate and pup…I _will_ rip you to shreds"

He then looked at my uncle and the guys "Is that understood? If he comes, he stays the fuck away from my mate, I will not tolerate him anywhere near her and if he does I will unleash my demon on him"

I sighed inwardly. InuYasha was going to be a pain until I gave birth to his pup, I could tell. He's demonic instincts where stronger now than I have ever seen them and it made me both worry and warmed my heart.

"Understood InuYasha" said my Uncle "We will make sure he doesn't cause any problems"

With that we all piled into the Hummer and took off to the airport where the military airplane waited us.

~Japan~

It was well past midnight by the time we got home and I was so tired that all I wanted was my bed.

Walking into the dark house, my uncle and the guys took residence in the guest room and the living room while my mom gathered extra blankets and pillows I walked in to the kitchen and put some water to boil. I was hungry and right now ramen sounded pretty good. Figures.

Taking out two shrimp flavor cartons and filled then with water I looked back and smiled when InuYasha walked in the kitchen wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck.

"You may want to take out like three more of those….I'm starving" he said to me, his voice sounded like he was half way asleep.

_**How can you still be hungry? You ate the whole bag of the plantain chips, two sweet tamales, a bag of beef jerky and Cheetos **_

"That's not real food" he scoffed making me want to laugh

_**And neither is ramen you dork**_

He shrugged "What can I say…..the food here is fuckin fantastic"

I shook my head at him and took out two more ramen packs and added more water to the kettle.

"Kagome" said the voice of uncle "I'm going to have some supplies brought up to me from the base, is should be here tomorrow morning so if you two don't mind, I would really like to wait until then to leave"

I nodded silently to him. Once the ramen was done I placed the cups on the table and started to eat mine while my mate inhaled his. It amused me that no matter how much more mature he's gotten…he still had the same quirks that I remembered four years ago.

Once I was done, I walked over to him and kissed his cheek then moved to go up to my room and change. Once in my room, I grabbed a night gown and smiled when I noticed which one it was. It was my red soft cotton one. It had spaghetti straps, with a heart shaped front and long. It was also a bit form fitting since it's been four years since I put it on. Passing the mirror on my dresser I paused and looked at my midsection. Turning to my side I noticed just a small…almost minuscule swell. If I didn't know I was pregnant, I would have thought I was merely a bit bloated.

Gently I caressed the swell. With everything going around, the idea of being pregnant has not caught up with me until now. My eyes misted as I rubbed my tummy.

A baby.

InuYasha's baby was grown inside of me. Just thinking about it made me wants to cry and laugh at the same time.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts of what our baby would look like that I didn't hear when InuYasha entered the room and closed the door.

~InuYasha POV~

I felt so fuckin tired that I just wanted to pull Kagome into my arms and fall asleep.

Being so close to home was making me antsy to leave and take her to my cave where I first took her as my mate, but now….I knew it also held some bad memories thanks to the dipshit.

Gods I must be out of my mind to let him come back with us. Not that it mattered. I was going to make sure he didn't get anywhere near my mate. Once I was done eating, I moved up the stairs and opened the door to Kagome's room and paused.

My eyes soften as they fell on my small mate. Gods she looked gorgeous in red. Her sleeping gown was long and dark red held up by thin threads on her shoulders leaving her neck exposed to me. Her long raven hair fell in thick waves down her back to her waist. I smiled when I saw that she was looking in the mirror, her hands making gentle circles on her stomach while her eyes misted with happiness.

The realization that she was with pup must have finally sunk in, I thought as I moved in and wrapped my arms around her. I placed my hands onto of hers and moved them to rest on her belly where the little swell was at.

"You have made me the happiest man and demon" I said into her hair "You do not know how long I have dreamed of his moment. The moment when I could hold you in my arms or how I dreamed of what you would look like, round with my child"

_**You won't care if I get hopelessly fat? If my hips are going to get so wide I won't be able get out the door?**_

I chuckled in her ear "_Koi, _you are so incredibly petite that I do not think that would ever happen, but to answer your question…no I don't care. You are forgetting that I am not completely human. To a demon nothing is more erotic or beautiful then seeing a mate round with pup. I can't wait to see your body change and start to show the life within you, knowing that it is my pup that is safe and protected inside of you. So, nope, to me you will be even more gorgeous when you get bigger then you are right now"

_**Really?**_

"Really" I said turning her around to give her a soft kiss "That is one of reasons why my demon is a bit more overprotective of you more now. It's because for all male demons, a pregnant female is so damn irresistible. The way your skin glows, the aura that a female emanates, the way your breasts swell with life giving milk and the way the female carries themselves with radiance and joy. It's an intoxicating cocktail for all demons. I don't think even my ice prick of a brother Sesshomaru would be able to resist it"

Hmmm…..maybe it's a good thing that her uncle was coming along. Kagome was already captivating enough without being pregnant; now that she was….I could only imagine how the upcoming months will change her.

I felt my body harden just imagining it. Looking at her reflection in the mirror I could already see some of that soft white glow coming off of her aura, something visible to all demons. Her scent was also changing to something far more tantalizing and appetizing, I eyed her breasts and felt my beast growl within me.

She was already blessed in that department, but now…..my hands grazed her clothed covered skin until I cupped both of her breast, she moaned softly and leaned into me.

_**They feel a bit…tender…..that actually feels nice**_

Demon pregnancies, develop faster than humans, I knew this, while it still took 9 months, the symptoms and belly will swell faster than a normal one would. Which was why at only two weeks, she was already sporting a bloated tummy. In two months she would have a little bump.

I massaged her breasts for her, since she said that they were bothering her, I smirked, a mate's duty was always to see to our mate's needs.

_**You're really enjoying yourself aren't you? **_

I could hear the sarcasm voice in my head. I chuckled darkly "It's my duty as your mate" I whispered leaning down to kiss her neck gently.

_**Not here…..these walls are paper thin and you are rather loud…..and rough**_

I moved away from her and took off the blankets from her bed and laid them on the floor. Next I went into her closet and took out a thick blanket and threw that on the floor too. She looked at me with a frown but since she didn't have skin contact I couldn't hear what she was thinking.

Taking the pillows I laid them on the floor then went to my mate, picked her up and laid her in the middle of my make shift bed.

"Now…what where you saying? If we are on the floor, there is the bed to bang against the wall…and I can keep my growls low if I want" I said as I hands where already skimming her legs pulling up her night gown in the process. I wanted my mate and damn it all, I could care less if there was a house full of people. I was not lying when I told her that to a demon a pregnant female was too tempting to resist…that included myself.

I could tell she wanted to laugh but then shook her head and pulled me closer for a kiss.

Guess she was more than willing to agree with me.

9

9

9

I woke up the next morning with a grimace, I could tell it was late by the way the sun was hitting the window. Yawning I snuggled my mate closer to me, my face buried in her neck. It was so good waking up in her era, not having to worry about any fuckin demon attacks.

I gave a small laugh when I heard her stomach grumble in protest. I placed my hand to her belly and rubbed it affectionately.

"Already causing a ruckus" I murmured sleepily.

_**And he's not even born yet, now imagine him at two years old….we will never sleep in again or get many intimate moments….now what where you saying about having a house full of kids?**_

I laughed out loud at that. She turned to smile at me warmly, I knew she like it when I genuinely laughed. I leaned down and kissed her then nuzzled her cheek.

"Nice try" I said with a chuckle when I saw her grimace "Your still not off the hook, I will compromise at four for now…..we will talk about more after they reach seven years of age"

A knock at the door interrupted my laugh at her horrified expression. I didn't know what the big deal was...really…how hard was it to take care of a small child? Can't be any different than Shippo..right?

The door opened and Kagome's mom peaked in.

"Oh good your awake, I came in two hours ago and both of you were sound asleep, if you're up breakfast is on the table" she said with a smile and left.

_**I guess I'll go and take a shower, ugh…I feel so hungry and sore at the same time**_

"It's the pregnancy hormones" I said with a chuckle "they develop faster than a normal human would"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation as she gathered her things to go to the bathroom. I followed behind her after she gave me my toothbrush that I kept here, one of the many things I have come to adapt and love about her time. Once I was in the bathroom with her, I closed to door and locked it behind me causing her to raise an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I said innocently "You are my wife are you not?"

She nodded slowly. Walking past her I turned the water one and let the hot water run then pulled my shirt over my head and threw it on the floor. Her eyes went wide when I reached for the boxers I had on next.

"Kagome" I said dryly "You have seen me more than your fair share by now…don't tell me you're getting shy all of the sudden" I said then took a hold of her night gown and pulled it up over her head leaving her gloriously nude to my eyes.

"Gods I love how red looks on you" I said the ushered her to the shower. Once she was in I pulled off the rest of my clothing and joined her.

I found out not so long ago that I love showers; it was something I wished we had in my era. It was like a very warm, relaxing and soothing rain fall.

Kagome's laughter ran carefree in my head.

_**If you're a dog youkai….why do you purr?**_

"I do not purr woman" I said with a grumble "It's a low growl"

_**It a purr**_

Really I wanted to be offended at her, but how could I when she was currently wet, nude and warm against me. Her hands where stroking my hair gently while my own hands washed her back and lovely bottom gently. I grabbed her shampoo bottle and continued to bathe my mate, taking care to wash her long hair while messaging her scalp while being careful of my claws.

Kneeling I washed her legs and front, not helping the temptation of nuzzling her stomach. With my ear on her stomach I gently let my demonic aura flare out a bit, focusing on my pup.

_**What are you doing InuYasha?**_

"Establishing a connection with our pup" I said softy then kissed her belly.

I felt her hands caress my ears before she grabbed the shampoo and started to wash my hair.

_**I love your hair…I hope our baby will have it too…and your ears **_

"I doubt it _koi_, he's going to be almost full human….unless…."

_**Unless what?**_

"Unless, thanks to your powers he will take on more of his youkai heritage, then there's my father's blood to consider…..it's strong, haven't you noticed that for a half demon I'm stronger than most full blooded youkai? The only one who I can't seem to beat is my prick of a brother and that's because he's a DaiYoukai"

_**So….there is a chance he will come out exactly like you**_

"Yeah" I said "I don't care how he turns out, just as long as he his healthy"

We finished bathing…..after we gave into the attraction of being in the shower together. I tried to be as quite as I could, but damn my mate felt too good around me. I had to bite into her shoulder to keep myself room growling out loud when I came.

_**Your becoming a sex addict….you know that right?**_

I grinned at her sleepy expression, I was tiring her out.

"What do you expect? I lost you for four years Kagome" I said as I wrapped her in a large towel then wrapped one around my hips then picked her up "I have _a lot_ to make up for"

_**I think you could give Miroku a run for his money….. lecher**_

"Never said I wasn't….I just hide it better" I said making her sputter at bit. As I walked out of the bathroom with Kagome in arms when we came face to face with Alex who, apparently had been on his way to the bathroom as well.

He looked at my wet hair and Kagome's noticed our state of undress swallowed then wordlessly turned around and went down stairs.

"Well….that was just a bit fuckin awkward" I muttered sarcastically, and then looked down at my mate's red face. The guilt coming off of her was so strong that I whined softy to her and buried my face in her neck.

_**Don't worry saiai…..I don't regret my decision…it's just that…I still would have liked to sit down and talk to him. I feel like I owe him that much**_

"You don't owe him shit Kagome, not after what he's done to you" I said harshly walking into her bedroom and closing the door with my foot.

She sighed a bit when I put her down then moved to get changed. I felt a bit guilty about being so harsh on her, but I could never understand the way she just forgave people who didn't deserve it.

"Come here" I said sitting on her bed "Let me brush your hair"

She eyed me for a moment before kneeling down and handed me her brush.

"Look Kagome" I said as I worked the knots out of her long tresses "I'm gonna be frank with you. I don't want you near him. I knew after the shit I put you through with the 'Kikyo and me' situation, I don't really have the right to tell you to stop seeing this guy…I know that" I said then growled "I don't expect you to understand when I tell you that it's a demon thing, but it's true. Inuyoukai are very possessive. Remember how I use to flip out when that wolf shit came near you? Well….triple that and you will probably reach how much more possessive I am of you now. I don't mean to be a controlling jerk….I really don't, but with that being said….I can't really help my demonic nature, so I'm sorry if I don't let you get near him right now, and no I will not translate a conversation with him so just get that out of your head right now" I said already knowing what she was going to ask me.

"If you want to talk to him, then you will have to wait until your voice comes back"

She huffed turned around and glared at me.

Oh she was pissed, I knew she was but there was nothing I could do about it. I was not going to give in to her every whim and spoil her where she didn't need to be spoiled in. I could only bend so far for her.

I put the brush down, pulled her to me and rested my head on her shoulder and sighed deeply.

"I can't forgive him for hurting you Kagome, please understand that. I can't stand it that you can't have a normal conversation with your friends and family"

She put a hand on my arm

_**I thought this was a man's dream come true. To have a woman who was silent. **_

I growled in her ear "I am not most men" I said hotly "I happen to enjoy our spats and I love to hear your laughter Kagome. You can talk my ears off all you want _koi_ and I will never tire of it"

_**You know…..I think I can almost forgive you for being a 'controlling jerk' for saying that**_

I shrugged "It's true"

_**Now let me brush your hair, I want to eat something, I'm starving**_

"Sure"

_**Want me to braid it too?**_

"Yeah…I kinda like it out of the way, I would cut it, but I know you'll flip"

_**Your damn right I will, I love your long hair, and when our pup is born, he or she will have long hair too. **_

After my hair was nice and braided, Kagome left to hunt for food downstairs. I pulled on my normal red hakama and my cream kimono on, leaving my kosode of the fire rat for Kagome to wear. I had to get a hold of that damn flee and have him take me to the demoness who commissioned the rode and see if she can make something similar in a kimono style. Looking down at my bare feet I wondered if I should start wearing some leather boots like my brother did.

Hmm…something else to buy I suppose….or not…I kinda liked running bare footed.

When I walked downstairs I found the guys sitting by the television watching some sort of show where it involved people getting hurt by a weapon much like Alex used on me, but smaller, almost like the kind Kagome wore on her thighs.

"Keh" I muttered "Alex was lucky it was the night when I was at my weakest or there wouldn't enough of him left to identify" I said with my arms crossed.

Santi coked on his drink and started to cough violently.

"Shit man" said Diego "Just a little blood thirsty aren't we? And with that getup you have on…it' makes you look….a little intimidating"

I looked down at my clothes then looked at him.

"This is normal attire for people of my time" I said with a scowl. Did they really think I was going to start wearing their type of clothing?

"Can I say how freaky is sounds when you say 'my time?' it's like an episode of the twilight zone up in here" said Diego with a chuckle.

"Well….if what they say is true" said Tank "then I would say we're about jump into some sort of damn Alice in wonderland rabbit hole shit"

I had no idea what they were talking about, so I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I snarled automatically.

Alex was sitting a few feet from my mate. Kagome had been writing something down on a piece of paper, no doubt a note for the prick.

"Does everything I say go in one ear and out the other?" I said to her as I sat down next to her and glared at the prick.

"Now, now InuYasha, please no fighting" said Kagome's mom as she placed a hand on my shoulder "For me? I'm just as upset about this as you are, but she needs to put this behind her to move on with her life as well. You should know what that feesl like"

I hated being reminded of my past with Kikyo.

So I sighed heavy as Mrs. Higurashi took the opportunity of my being deep in thought to start stroking my ears.

"What is it with you two and my ears?" I said as I allowed her to continue stroking them as Kagome placed a plate of food in front of me, ignoring Alex completely.

Kagome passed the note she had been writing to Alex while I scowled at her. She looked at me and gave an apologetic smile.

Keh! Wench was trying to get on my good side. I snickered a bit; I haven't called her that in a long time, it was usually when I was annoyed with her.

I ate my bacon in peace after Kagome's mom decided to have mercy on my ears and moved to clean the dishes.

"I won't have any fur left on my ears if you two keep it up" I said throwing a look at Alex when I caught the look of a grimace on his face.

"You know" I said casually "Keep it up and I'll make sure that walk with a limp for the rest of your life"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, just as Santi, Tank and Rick entered he kitchen.

"Do you have any idea how hard this is for me?" he said finally "I know what I did was wrong. I went about it the wrong way and it was wrong to trust a stranger, especially when it came something that needed to be given to Kagome"

"As my mate would say….No shit Sherlock…though I don't really know what the fuck that means" I said with shrug.

The guys cracked up laughing. If Kagome had a voice I was sure she would have been laughing too, I looked at her she hand her head on the table while her shoulders shook with laughter. Grinning I nudged her giving her foot a playful kick under the table making her look up at me. Her eyes where shining with tears of laughter.

I looked at Alex and I could have sworn he was trying hard not laugh as well. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah well…What I was trying to say is sorry okay. I understand now that what Kagome felt for me was affection but not love. I was her friend and fellow troop member" he looked at her "I'm sorry for letting you down and getting you hurt, If I could take it back I would"

"Oi" I said looking at him "What about me dipshit, you shot me….remember?"

"Yeah" he said then crossed his arms and smirked at me "But you look okay to me"

I flipped him off just as Rick thumped him on the head.

Rubbing his head he looked at me.

"Why where you human that night anyways?" he asked getting the attention of the rest of the guys.

"That is none of your fucking business" I snapped earning me a whack from my mate "What the hell was that for?!" I said looking at her like she lost her damn mind.

Rolling her eyes she put her hand on my arm.

_**They are going to find out either ways**_

"No they won't" I said "There are ways to keep _that_ to ourselves Kagome"

_**No one is going to think any less of you, and my uncle can be trusted. **_

"It's not your uncle I'm worried about" I said then glared again at Alex "What makes you think he won't hand this information to Naraku, then what Kagome? You'll be dead along with our child and everyone we care about"

"Whoa whoa" said Rick "I'm getting about half that conversation. The only I know for sure is that there is obviously a big secret as to why you were human this night this jackass shot you and took off with Kagome" he said looking at me "And if this is something that could be used against you then we need to know what it is so that we can prevent that from happening. I won't have Kagome raising her baby alone" he said hotly.

I scoffed at him "I'm a whole lot stronger that you think I am" I said to him "I only have one…one moment of weakness and I have been really good at keeping that a secret for the past two hundred and fifty years and it's gonna stay that way"

The kitchen went dead silent.

"You want to repeat that again my boy?" said Rick, his voice strained.

"Which part?" I asked a bit confused before I realized what part had them all freaked out. I kept forgetting that humanity had a problem with the ageing thing.

"Yeah…..I'm a little over two hundred and fifty years old, so yes that makes me the eldest person here" I said with a shrug.

"But….but…you look like your early twenties" said Diego "Man! I got to get me some demon genes!"

Rick looked at Kagome "And you knew this? What's going to happen when you start aging…." he stopped when Kagome looked down and started to fidget in her chair.

He looked at me "She _is_ going to keep aging like a normal person would…right?"

I gave him a drool look "Do you really think I would make her my mate and not give her my lifespan?" I said then sighed "Kagome has stopped aging unless I age…and I don't age"

"You mean you're immortal?"

I scratched the back of my head "It's hard to explain but nothing is immortal. As long as my youkai is alive, I'm alive. And a youkai can live for thousands of years before fading away. I can obviously die of a severe injury or lack of a youkai diet but since there is an abundance of game in the forest I doubt I would die of that"

"And a gunshot is not severe?" asked Santi

"Not while I'm in my hanyou form this it's not. A fatal wound would be almost decapitation or someone putting a hole in my chest close to my heart….but then again I'm not sure, I have survived a hole in my stomach before"

"You have had a hole in your stomach and survived?" asked Tank looking at me with awe "Sick"

"Yeah, my prick of an older brother did that a few years ago….he's chilled out some since then" I said with another shrug.

"Kagome mention that you and your brother don't get along….he's a lord if I'm not mistaken right?" said Rick

I scoffed again "Yeah, and so am I"

Alex shook his head "No….Kagome said you're a prince"

Again all eyes were on me. I shot Kagome with an annoyed look before looking at the guys.

I exhaled "I don't like titles but yeah I am. My brother is DaiYoukai of the silver Inu clan. He's the head Alpha…or King to you humans of the Western lands. I am call the prince of dogs, my mother was the Hime of the eastern region, I have an estate there"

"Why are you called _the_ prince of dogs? Kagome said that there are other Inu clans" asked Alex, showing more interest in me than I would have liked…I shuddered inwardly a bit.

"Because the silver Inu's where created by the gods. We are leaders of all the other dog clans because we are stronger than all other Inuyoukai" I laughed "Meet my bother and you'll understand. His royal pain in the ass is always telling me that I need to act my station"

"Let's get back to the situation at hand" said Rick shaking his head, as if it was just too much information all at once "Okay your majesty, why where you human the night Alex shot you? I need to so that we can protect your royal ass for my goddaughter"

I laughed so hard Kagome smacked my arm.

"Sorry love….." I said trying hard to breath "but…hahaha….the thought that I need….hahahaha…human protection is too…..fuckin funny!"

After a while and a few glares my direction I stood up "Didn't anyone pay attention to the mass destruction I left in your training grounds?"

"I will acknowledge that you are by far the strongest warrior I have ever seen but.."

"But nothing" I said with a chuckle "I can slaughter the whole lot of you in a blink of an eye if I want to" I said then moved to walk outside. I took my sword and gave it to Kagome then turned to Rick and extended my arms.

"Go ahead" I said still holding out my arms outstretched "Take your best shot…as a matter of fact….all of you come at me"

The guys looked at each other took off their weapons and moved into a fighting stance. I allowed them to circle me I crouched down a bit and waited for the first move. I heard Diego from behind coming at me.

I leg swept him, took a hold of his arm and flipped him over. He got the wind knocked out of him in two seconds flat. Santi came at me next; he was silent on his feet but not good enough to sneak up on me. I jumped up grab the fabric of his shirt and threw him to the grassy area, careful to not break anything.

Next up was Tank. He didn't try to be sneaky; he was too big for it. He came at me full force, thinking to just plow me over. I held out my hands to him. We clashed together but I didn't budge, he stopped when he reached me. He grunted as I locked my legs and dug my feet into the ground and pushed him back effortlessly.

"Son of a….he stopped Tank" said Diego then gasped when I took one of Tank's arms and back flipped him.

With a smirk I turned to Alex who looked at his combat buddies groaning on the floor then to me. Giving him a cocky grin I gestured him to make his move.

He scoffed "Yeah right" he said "I _know_ what you can do. Thanks but no thanks…I happen to like my bones where they are"

While I was smirking I didn't notice when Kagome came up behind me.

With one hard whack behind my knees she brought me to my knees. Growling I reached out to grab her but she flipped out of my reached then smiled at me. Narrowing my eyes I got up and started to stalk her. She moved back a bit, both of us trying to calculate the other's next move. My demon growled within me, he liked this strong warrior side of our mate.

I lunged at her, lighting fast but she twirled at the last moment and managed to grab my arm instead and threw me to the ground….hard.

What the fuck ?!

She stood above me smiling at me. Grinning at her I knocked her leg out from under her she lost her balanced and started to fall. I moved to catch her then nuzzled her neck as she fell in my arms.

"You know, it's not very nice to challenge your mate" I said standing her up then moved to Rick.

"I appreciate your help, but really…I don't need it. It's you guys who are going to need my help. Your weapons can only protect you so much" I said then unsheathed Tetsusaiga and held it out to him.

"This is my father's fang, it has more power than all of your weapons combined and as for my secret, well…..that is going to remain my secret, but know that there are not many who know what it is, shit not even my own brother knows" I said with a scoff "Not including Kagome, there are only four others who know and that is four too many for my liking. Well then there's my retainer but he doesn't count"

Rich sighed then nodded at me "Alright then, I'll respect your wishes for wanting to keep why you where human when Alex attacked a secret but if you turn human again, it would be nice to know when that happens so that we can be prepared"

I folded my arms to my chest "When it happens again you guys won't even know that it even happened"

"You said 'when' not 'if', so this happens regularly" he said grinning at me.

Sneaky son of a bitch.

Growling at him I turned to Kagome "I'm gonna go for a run…..stay in the shrine grounds" I said then turned around again when I felt a blast of annoyance from her. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her "Please just stay here….or do you want to come with me?"

_**No….I can tell when you need to just clear your mind. I'll pack up my backpack and talk to mama about getting some prenatals for me.**_

I frowned then looked down at her "What is that?"

_**Vitamins for the baby, it's to help keep us both healthy**_

"Oh" I said then smiled at her "You do that….and don't get near the asshole, I'll be able to smell him on you" I reminded her then leaped up the closest tree.

~Alex POV~

Damn it all to hell….I really didn't want to be here.

My eyes lingered on Kagome as she watched her demon disappear in a streak of red and white. She smile then silently shook her head. Turning her eyes fell on me.

I wanted to hold her to me, but I knew that not only would the Colonel be angry, the demon would skin my alive.

Sure, I'll admit that he wasn't that bad to be around. He was actually kind of funny in a sarcastic, dry wit sort of way but still funny.

I watched as her godfather walked closer to her "He's not going to tell us why he was human that night is he?"

I sighed in regret as Kagome shook her head at him but couldn't say anything else. Words could not descried how horrible I felt that she couldn't talk.

"Keep looking at her like that and InuYasha will gouge your eyes out man"

I looked over to my left and saw Diego walking to me, he patted me on the back "Well….look at it this way. She may never be your wife, but she will always be a friend. I know that's not what you wanted from her, but you gotta admit it dude" he said looking at Kagome as she smiled at her mother then went inside "We've never seen her this happy before"

It burned to acknowledge that some other man was making her happier than I ever could but it was the truth and I knew it.

"Every time she sees InuYasha her whole face just….lights up" he said walking with me towards the crate that was now being delivered. Diego stopped me, I looked at him and saw that for once he was being serious.

"Alex, I know it hurts….shit…I probably would have done the same thing too but you need to let go. I see the way you look at her so don't think that InuYasha haven't noticed it too" He walked away leaving me to look over at the trees just in case. Yeah, Diego was right, I had to stop looking at her so much, it was only going to guarantee me something being broken.

I knew he was right but it was easier said than done. I already had the future planned in my head.

We were going to finish up the loose ends in her life then fly over to Romania for the holidays so that she could meet my family face to face. I was going to propose to her on Christmas morning then fly to Rio to tell her Uncle so that we could both get our releases from the unit. Get married in Rio since we met there 10 months later, then I was going to take her to live in my home town. I wanted to start a family right away, have two children immediately then we would discuss having more.

I had some stocks and bonds worth a lot of money to see to her and our children's future. Finally, I was going to talk to my father about letting me go into the family business, we were going to be partners in his real estate company.

I sighed as I looked up at the sky wondering where it all went so wrong.

The thing was…..I couldn't really blame InuYasha. He's been in love with her for maybe longer than I have….and so has she. I should have listened to her when she told me that she may never be able to completely give me her whole heart. She never lied to me about her feelings and she never led me on. She has always told me that she would always love the guy she left behind but I was too stubborn to pay attention.

I remembered what Kikyo had told me.

_Your jealousy is tainting your soul_

She was right….It did taint my soul. I frowned as I remembered another thing too. Kikyo had been InuYasha's ex girlfriend and yet they seemed to have a very platonic relationship now. How did that happen? Wasn't Kikyo even remotely jealous of Kagome for taking him away from her?

Looking over at the well house I suddenly found myself anxious to go back. I really wanted to sit down with Kikyo and talk to her. How did she do it? How did she forget? Would she be able to help me? Would she even be willing?

I sighed again as I heard my name being called by the guys. They were gearing up. As I walked towards them I wondered if Kikyo was as sad and lonely as I was and no one has noticed it.

Hopefully If I apologize hard enough she would be able to help.

8888888

Okay kiddies. Thank you so much for reading…..this story has been getting harder and harder to write but I think I'm happy about where I'm gonna take this story. I'm not going to drag it out either. I want to end it in maybe six more chapters or so. Thank you so much for reading and I will try to update this a little faster.


	17. Chapter 17

_**OMG! I am so sorry for the long delay in the update! I was a bit stumped with this story for a while but I think I finally have it going in the right direction. Thank you all for your wonderful support and your reviews! They mean a lot to me! **_

_**A special thanks to: **_

_**Narcissesme**_

_**TiffyTaffy0409**_

_**Glon Morski**_

_**Zerhari Dragonspir **_

_**And every single one who have posted a review for me….thank you all! **_

**2**

**2**

**~Kagome POV~**

Once the shipment for my uncle reached the house we got ready really fast and soon the troop stood cramped inside of the small well house.

I was finished.

Was done having to rely on InuYasha's demonic powers to keep the darkness at bay, done with feeling weak. I did not leave for Rio for four fucking years of training for all of it go down the shit hole. It was time to take control and get rid of whatever Naraku had in the stupid vile.

"Okay Kagome come here and take my hand, we need to make the well able to let other people pass" said my uncle standing on side of the well and held out both of his hands. Taking them I nodded to him then looked at InuYasha who stood close to me with his arms crossed.

Closing my eyes I allowed my powers and my uncles to flow between us until a ray of pure spiritual energy beamed between us. Concentrating on the well we opened the portal for a few minutes to allow everyone through that wasn't me or my mate.

"Alright you weaklings" said the bored voice of my hanyou "Let's get this over and done with" grabbed me by my waist, leaped up and jumped into the well.

Once we were floating through time he growled and nuzzled my neck a bit before his face went serious. I looked to see my uncle and the rest of the guys following close, the look of utter disbelief on their faces.

"Man this is some fucked up Alice and Wonderland shit!" bellowed Diego from the back of us managing to make InuYasha chuckle then whispered to me "Who is Alice?"

I just shook my head at him.

_**Tell you later**_

"Madre de Dios!" Came the voice of Santiago "Should I be worried that I haven't gone to confession in a few years?" he said

"Nah" said Tank "Wouldn't have done your ass any good anyways"

"If I get stuck playing tea party with some crazy ass man in a tall hat…..I'm shooting somebody" shouted Diego.

"Okay okay already!" said Alex "We get it…..this is freaky shit! And trust me, you run into some dude with a hat you better hope you don't smell like dinner to him"

"Please tell me you're shitting me" shouted Santiago at Alex

"Nope"

"Are they always like this?" asked InuYasha with a grin looking down at me.

I smile and nodded my head, little did he know that I was just as bad.

The light ended and InuYasha leaped out of the well leaving the guys struggling down below.

"Move your fuckin arm!"

"You're stepping on me!"

"Shit! How fuck are we supposed to get out of here!"

InuYasha growled frustrated leaped in the well in a blur and leaped out holding Diego then dropped him before getting Santiago and dropped him as well. Leaving enough room for the rest to climb out using the vines.

"There!" he said between clenched teeth.

"Whoa!" said Diego looking around. Once the rest of the unit climbed out Tank blew out a whistle.

"I don't think we are in Kansas anymore gentlemen" he said in a low tone.

"Yeah wish we had a falling house though" said Diego, everyone gave him an funny look "What? It worked for Dorothy didn't it? Just let shit land on this Naraku guy and…. Splat! Problem solved"

I was holding on to my stomach and bent over. Gods I wanted to give out a good belly roll.

"Alright you clowns" said my uncle "Your giving Kagome a seizer"

"Kagome!" I waved off InuYasha, letting him know I was fine, whipping some tears from my eyes.

"She's fine" said Santiago "She's just mad she can't make any comebacks right now…..watch, wait until she gets her voice back. She's got a sailors mouth"

True enough I flipped him off then winked at him. InuYasha growled at me.

"Alright my little hellcat calm down" he said "Let's get over to Kaede's I wanna purify the potion already"

We headed back down to the village not doubt looking like the weirdest pack I was sure the world have ever seen.

"Keep your eyes out people" said my uncle but InuYasha snorted.

"No need here" he said "This area is protected by me and most lower class demons know that by now. They won't dare attack this village while I'm around"

"Cocky much?" said Santiago with a smirk. InuYasha looked at him "With a damn good reason" he replied back.

A couple of the villagers came out of their huts to see the spectacle that we made. InuYasha was in the front with me next to him. I was dressed in my combat cloths, skin tight pants, boots, black shirt and my vest. I had my bow strapped on my waist, my quiver on my back on top of my twin blades and on my thighs my guns where strapped tightly. The guys where dressed pretty much the same…an army of black clothes and metal guns. We were going to stick out like sore thumbs I ready knew it.

I saw Shippo making he's towards us.

"Kagome!" he yelled then launched himself in my arms. I caught him and held him close, I had missed him so much.

He pulled back and looked at me "Are you okay?" he asked. I opened my mouth to say yes then closed it, I looked at InuYasha. He sighed "She can't talk Shippo….something went wrong"

Shippo looked at me with tears on his eyes and moved to nuzzle my neck. I felt so much better already that I held him tightly for a few minutes. He pulled back then looked at the guys.

"Ah…." He said then looked at Alex and gave a little growl. I heard InuYasha chuckle.

"Alright, alright killer" he said plucking Shippo from my arms and put him on his shoulder "He's under tight watch and I'm not leaving Kagome's sight"

"But InuYasha…he almost killed you" said Shippo sadly "I can still remember the sight of all the blood" I was shocked to see InuYasha ruffle his hair, reassuringly.

InuYasha must have been really hurt if even Shippo was worried for him.

"Keh….you should know I'm tougher than that" he said looking at me and winked. Once we reached the outside of the hut Sango, Miroku and Kikyo came out all running towards me.

"Oh Kagome we are so happy your back!" said Sango hugging me tightly. Once she let me go I saw that Kikyo was looking over my shoulder, her eye where flashing angrily. Frowning I glanced back and saw that she was throwing daggers at Alex.

Walking past me she walked straight up to him and slapped him…hard. His neck snapped to the side before she turned back then pulled me into a hug.

"You are a much more forgiving person than I can ever be Kagome" she whispered then sighed "I'm glad that your back and safe"

I nodded than hugged her back.

"Kikyo, where is Kaede?" asked InuYasha once we pulled apart.

"She is gathering herbs at the moment" she said then looked at my uncle and the rest of the guys "InuYasha is there a reason why you brought these strange people here?"

Diego raised an eyebrow at her "Maybe my Japanese is a bit stretchy but she did just call us strange right?"

Santiago tilted his head "Yeah I think she did"

Since they were talking in English, Kikyo didn't have a clue what they're talking about.

"There here because they wanted to come and help defeat Naraku, plus Kagome's uncle has spiritual powers. We are going to need as much as we can muster. Alex gave Kagome a potion that made her forget who I was for a while. When I went to get her, she got her memories back….but something is blocking her ability to speak" said InuYasha who in turn pulled me into his arms.

All eyes turned to Alex who sighed.

"I am truly sorry for the way I behaved" he said to everyone "I did not mean for this to happen to Kagome"

"No" said Miroku who gave him a very grim expression "You just meant to kill InuYasha"

"It's okay Miroku" said InuYasha looking at his friend "I already kicked his ass for it and if he so much as looks at Kagome funny I got the full support to run Tetsusaiga through him"

Miroku walked up to me and took my hand and pulled me into his arms.

"Watch the hands pervert" growled InuYasha.

"I am happy to have my little sister back with us" he said then pulled away and smirked "So I hear congratulations are in order"

"Oh that right" said Sango "You two finally made it official"

InuYasha smirked and leaned down to nuzzle my mating mark "Yes, we are now legitimately mates for life"

Miroku placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder "May the kamis bless your union for many years to come" he said making me smile at him. He was using his 'monk' voice which he only when he was trying to swindle a rich lord, so it made me giggle inwardly.

"Thanks" said InuYasha then looked at Kikyo "We're going to need you and Kaede to work with Kagome's Uncle Rick and purify the rest of the potion. Kagome can't do it by herself; she's already battling it constantly to keep it away from our pup"

Kikyo's eyes lit up "So…..you two are going to have a child then?" she asked then looked at me "Has it been confirmed?"

"Yeah" said InuYasha smirking at me.

Kikyo smiled gave me a big hug before pulling back then gave a serious face "I expect to be named the official babysitter and for him or her to call me auntie" she said making Sango yell out to her.

"Me too! Don't be greedy Kikyo!" said Sango elbowing Kikyo then smiled at me "congrats!"

I crooked one eyebrow at both of them.

"Okay…Okay enough of this mushy reunion" said InuYasha "How about we get this potion purified then you three can talk your fuckin ears off later"

Tact my husband did not have, I rolled my eyes at him then winked at the girls.

Once we reached Kaede's hut and InuYasha explained the reason for so many people and what had happened to me nearly everyone was hissing at Alex. I almost felt bad for the guy, I know he's not a bad person and kamis knew people did crazy things in the name of jealousy.

Kaede agreed with InuYasha that I had to be rid the potion as soon as possible. The effort it was taking me to keep it at bay was draining and there was only so much InuYasha could shoulder.

"I need ye to sit in the middle child" said Kaede as she dig in her cabinets for some herds. She put a few of them in a bowl and stared to crush them while she chanted under her breath.

Next she made a circle of the dried herbs around me and placed four small bowls of water around me, one for Kikyo, one for my godfather one for Miroku and one for herself.

"We are going to draw out the potion and direct it to the bowls of water; we can't just purify it since Kagome is with child. The infant she carries is part demon and that amount of purification will kill the babe in her womb"

I saw InuYasha's eyes tightened and his hand rest on Tetsusaiga. I knew that his demon did not like that statement at all and was fighting to come out and protect his pup. I gave him a reassuring look and linked my aura with his for a fraction of a second to brush up against him, giving him some sort of comfort.

"Kagome I am going to need you to force the darkness out and try not to block us out. It's going to feel uncomfortable having three other auras inside of you so just focus on what you need to do" Kaede said then gestured for Kikyo, Miroku and my godfather to sit in front of the bowls of water.

"Everyone is to remain quite" she turned and looked at InuYasha "InuYasha I'm going to ask you to allow the four other men to hold on to you. Your instincts are going to make you feral when you feel us enter you mate. Sango hold Hiraikotsu in front of you for added protection"

I watched as Diego stepped to InuYasha's' right, while Santiago took his left leaving Tank to step in back of him. Alex was next to Diego.

"I will help Diego was much as I can but there is no way in hell I am touching him" he said to my godfather "I want to keep my body parts attached to myself if you don't mind" he said then looked at InuYasha "No offence"

"Keh" muttered InuYasha "None taken" then I rolled my eyes when I saw the evil glint in his eyes "You would have been my first target anyways" he said with a smirk.

"You're not gonna bite my head off or anything…will you?" asked Diego looking at my mate a bit hesitantly "Cuz I agree with the Romanian….I want to keep my body parts attached too"

"_Dios mio_!" muttered Santi "Your two are an embarrassment" he said then muttered what sounded like '_par de idoitas'_ which roughly translated to 'pair of idiots' "Just take a hold of him and suck it up" he said then looked at InuYasha who snicker at the lot of them "I mean…..how hard can it be?"

If I had my voice I am sure they would have heard my groan as I shook my head one hand on my face.

"If InuYasha turns demon….very" said Sango who was holding out a white little ball that made InuYasha blanch.

"You're not going to seriously use that shit are you?" he said backing away from her.

I saw Sango narrow her eyes on my husband "I will if I need to"

Santi, Diego and Tank looked at Sango with a new sense of respect before I heard Tank breathe out "Damn girl…..please tell me your single and available" making Sango blush and Miroku glare at my friend.

Before Sango could utter a word Miroku cut her off "She is spoken for" he said making even InuYasha shiver at the iciness in his tone. I have never heard Miroku sound that scary before since I have met him. He could give Sesshomaru some lessons…dang.

Tank looked at the blush on Sango's cheeks to the fierce glare he was receiving from Miroku and held out his hands "Alright…I get the hint "he said" Damn…why are all the good ones are taken?"

"What is that anyways" said Santi looking at what Sango was holding changing the subject.

"It's sorta like a sink bomb" she said then gave InuYasha a sly smile "InuYasha is part dog demon, meaning he has a very sensitive nose if I throw this and break it the stench will knock him out flat"

I wanted to laugh when I saw InuYasha's eye twitch in annoyance.

"Some friends I got" he muttered.

"Can we get started?" said Kaede breaking everyone from their banter to get started on what needed to get done.

Soon the entire hut went eerily quiet as Kaede, Kikyo, and Miroku started to chant. My uncle started to follow once he memorized the chant.

I closed my eyes and focused on the darkness within me. I concentrated on the way it felt, the way it reacted and started to instead of purifying it, pulling it out. I was dimly aware of the other around me or the chants but I did notice the warm sensation growing within me growing warmer and warmer.

It started out as a warm feeling…until it started to get too warm. The heat was spreading, filling me until I felt like I couldn't breathe, it was suffocating then it morphed into a thicker substance. I could feel the weight of the four auras invading my soul, spirit and body until I opened my mouth wanting to gasp but no sound came out.

I couldn't hear the violent snarls coming from my mate, nor was I aware on how horrible the scene might have looked to an outsider.

**~InuYasha POV~**

_**Mate…..mate in danger…..not natural….make it stop….protect pup…protect mate…..**_

I could hear and feel my demon trying to claw its way out of me when I saw the way Kagome was gasping to breathe.

My eyes where bleeding red, Sango was calling out my name while Tank was behind me, holding my arms to my side as he held on to me with all of his strength. I was on my knees by now, the sight before me was so horrific that I knew that centuries will pass and I will still wake up in the middle of the night from seeing this shit.

I growled while Diego and Santiago pushed me back, using their body weight to their advantage. Their shoulders on my chest while Tank cursed.

"Fuck! He's too strong!"

My whole being was being pulling into helping my mate.

Her eyes where unseeing as she kneeled on the floor, her head tilted up while black and purple smoke leaked out of her mouth, eyes, nose and ears.

Kamis above the sight was so disturbing and dreadful that my demon was going crazy demanding that I kill the humans holding me and snatch her up and take her far away from harm.

"InuYasha! You have to get a hold of yourself" my red eyes latched on to Sango, loud snarls erupting from my chest.

"They are helping her" she said using a soothing voice "She's going to be fine…she's going to be just fine InuYasha"

"Mate" I growled out unlashing my demonic aura causing the humans holding on to me to grunt in pain.

"What the fuck is he doing?!" yelled out Santiago

"He's unleashed his demonic energy" I heard Sango then threw the small white ball "Sorry InuYasha…this is for your own good"

My nose started to burn automatically and my eyes water, my whole head spun around so fast that I slumped back on the floor. I remained where I was, growling and snarling but I didn't move. I felt a bit sick and woozy. I knew I only had moments before I passed out so I sent out my aura and brushed it against my mate then blacked out.

**~Kikyo POV~**

The moment I felt that every bit of that foul potion had felt Kagome's body I quickly went to inspect the embryo laying in her womb. I felt around it and breathed out a sigh of relief mentally. The child was safe.

I reentered my body with a jolt and saw the way Kagome was now laying down on the floor; no doubt the ordeal took a lot out of her as well. I looked over to Sango and blinked.

InuYasha had been knocked out by the looks of it and the four men looked exhausted and wincing a bit. Tiredly I got up "Can someone bring him and Kagome over here please?"

I gestured to the futon on the floor by the window and the one they called Santiago laid down Kagome followed the large dark skinned man who had InuYasha. Once the mated couple where together on the futon, I couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips. Even while sleeping their souls and auras searched each other out….the definition of true soul mates.

"Let's leave them to rest" I said following everyone as they retreated outside so that when Kagome and InuYasha woke up again they would be able to have their reunion without interruption.

"Do you think that it worked?" asked the older man with the spiritual powers. I was curious about this foreigner. The amount of spiritual energy he possessed was enormous and by the looks of it he was also a warrior of some kind. He would be a great asset in the demise of Naraku.

I turned my gaze over to Alex and observed his somber face and the way the other men watched over him. He was obvious under some sort of punishment but why did InuYasha allow him to return?

"Not to seem rude but why are you here?" I asked making everyone turn and look at me. Alex started at me for a moment then sighed.

"To try and make up for the wrong I've done" he said in a low voice "Actually…do you mind if we take a walk? I wanted to talk to you anyways"

I raised an eyebrow at him then looked over to Sango "What do you think?"

"I think he needs to stay where we can see him" she replied harshly. I let out a breath of relief that my friends would be standing guard, after what he did I didn't trust the yellow haired man much.

How can someone who resembled an angel so much be so confused and full of hate? I started to walk over to the fields aware that Alex was following behind me quietly. I had always thought that this man was handsome, perhaps more so than InuYasha in my eyes but felt disappointed in his narrow beliefs.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" I asked once we were a few yards away from the rest of the group.

"How do you do it?" he asked confusing me by what he was referring to.

"How do I do what?" I said turning around and looked up at him.

"How can you stand being around InuYasha knowing that he fell in love with another?" he asked with a wince.

Ah….now I understood. I sighed and sat down on the soft warm grass and pulled on his pant leg for him to follow suit.

"It was not easy at first" I said in a low voice "When I came back to this life I still had my memoires fresh in my mind. There was no gap, no grace period. When I came back I came back with my feelings for him still intact. Unfortunately…not only did he already find someone he cared for more than he ever did me but she had found a way to heal his heart" I looked over the hut where Kagome and InuYasha where laying in "I use to feel bitter towards them until I one day I saw how they interacted with each other. I saw the love shining through their eyes and saw the way he protected her. I knew right then and there that if I tried to come in between them I would really lose him forever. I rather remain a friend then to not have him around at all. It was hard at first but in time I began to see him like a dear friend and brother until one day those feelings transformed by themselves"

I looked at him and saw him deep in thought.

"She's always been a bit careful around you…haven't she?" I said knowing that if Kagome was InuYasha's true lifemate than her relationship with this man had to have had some problems to being with.

"Yeah" he finally said "I remember when I first asked her out. I had taken her out dancing and at first we were having fun as friends until I asked for more. She had pushed me away and told me that she did not want to enter a relationship with only half of her heart. I guess I know now where the other half was at"

"InuYasha and Kagome were always meant to be with each other Alex….it's time to accept that" I said looking at his profile.

He face was down casted giving me a great view of his strong cheek bones, tawny skin and golden hair.

"I guess we both got the short end of the stick huh?" he said looking at me, his bright green eyes where sad and grief-stricken.

"I wouldn't say that but I can see why you would feel that way" I said to him "Mourn for the love you lost Alex, there is no shame in that and once you do that rejoice for the friendship you will gain afterwards"

He nodded then looked at me, his cat-like eyes seemed impossibly clear under the sun's rays "Thank you Kikyo and I am sorry for what I did" he grimaced "I never wanted to hurt Kagome and I knew everyone is pissed over almost killing InuYasha which I still wonder why he was human in the first place"

"That I am afraid is a secret that not even I can tell you" I said seriously "InuYasha is the most guarded person I know and he is not one to show weakness to others"

"I can see that" he said "I have to give the guy credit….he's freakishly strong"

"He is part demon" I said with a shrug.

He turned and looked at me "You have to realize that in our time….there are no demons. What happens to them?"

"I'm not sure but InuYasha tells me that there are still a few high level demons in your world just under concealment charms"

He gawked at me for a few moments "What?"

I smirked at him "What did you think? That the humans will succeed in exterminating all youkai? Not likely, they are stronger than humans with power and magic of their own it would only make sense for them to develop and find a way to hide among the humans. After all, we don't have the sense of smell or the ability to rummage through auras like they can so how would normal humans without any powers be able to tell who is what?"

He remained quiet for a bit then scoffed "Always thought there had to be some truth in the old legends we have back home, of the red eyes creatures, powerful and beautiful. My people will associate our legends of the vampire to your demons here….figures"

"What is a vampire?" I asked tilting my head as I looked at his large calloused hand puck some grass.

"Oh just a creature of myth we have back home. Red eyes, pale skin, powerful, fast, blood thirsty and inhumanly beautiful"

I blinked "Sounds like Sesshomaru to me" I said with a frown.

"Sessho-who?" he said "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"InuYasha's older half-brother"

"Ah….right" he said "Are we expecting to see him anytime soon? I heard he's looking for this nut job Naraku too"

"It is possible" I said then looked up "it's right about the time for him to make an appearance I suppose. He checks in every once in a while to find out if there has been any news on Naraku's whereabouts, he may not like relying on his younger brother but they have learned to put their differences aside"

"Why don't they travel together?"

I laughed at the thought "They can't. It is an Inu custom; there can't be two alphas in one pack. If Sesshomaru travels with us then that means InuYasha would have to step down as alpha of our pack and be Sesshomaru's beta, or right hand. InuYasha is too strong to be a beta and his instincts will demand for him to challenge his older brother in a fight he can't win, Sesshomaru is, unfortunately too strong"

I saw him shake his head "That's just fuckin weird" he said "I swear if he didn't have those dog ears, you would think he was just some normal guy with a dye job and contacts"

I didn't know what the meant but I could guess he was referring to InuYasha's eyes and hair.

"There are his claws as well" I added.

"Nah…he could just file those down a bit" he said "It's the ears. When we were back in Rio, he was had a bandana around his head to hide his ears along with a hat. He looked so…human that he didn't even get second glances, well except for his height"

"And devilish good looks I assume as well" I added with a small laugh that made him groan.

"Ugh…I forget your part of his fan club" he muttered

"It is the ears" I said "They are so adorable"

"Right" he said "I bet it's more of an animal thing. Anyways, thank you for speaking with me" he said as he took one of my hands and sandwiched them between both of his larger ones.

I felt my heart flutter and my stomach do little flip flops. I looked at him and almost gasped at his calm handsome face.

"Thanks to you….I think I'm going to be okay. Like you said, it won't be easy but I am determined to put her behind me and start anew"

I nodded mutely at him and knew that if I had blood running through my veins I would have been blushing six shades of red by now.

"You're welcome Alex" I whispered "Don't feel like you need to do this on your own either. Sango helped me tremendously, rely on your friends and distance yourself from her as much as you can and you too will heal in time"

"Can I count on you as a friend Kikyo?" his voice was low but I could hear the heartbreak within it "I don't think anyone else would understand like you do"

I nodded to him; he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it briefly before standing "Thank you Kikyo"

I watched his tall figure as he went back towards the group of strange men, leaving me alone with my thoughts and feelings. I brought the hand that he kissed to my chest and concentrated on breathing evenly. I had not felt so flustered by a male since I was alive and InuYasha held my heart.

"I saw that"

I looked over and saw Sango make her way towards me then sat next to where Alex was at.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said looking at the surrounding trees and prayed that my voice didn't betray the swirl of emotions I was feeling.

"I'm your friend Kikyo and I can see how that kiss on the hand affected you. I use to see that face on Kagome whenever InuYasha use to show her a glimpse of his emotions to her so don't tell me I'm seeing things because you and Kagome are wearing that identical expression. In some things you two are night and day but on others, it's a bit creepy how alike you are….and you two are both open books in the field of love"

I shook my head "I can't feel anything for him" I said more to myself than to her "He almost killed InuYasha"

"I know, I'm not saying love a _smart_ emotion and what I'm saying is that that you're feeling something for Alex. Yes he tried to do InuYasha in and I still want to hurl Hiraikotsu at him but I am going to trust InuYasha's judgment and if he's letting him back in the pack then it's for a good reason. Just don't get your heart broken Kikyo…..I would hate for you to lose your heart to someone who will never love you back"

"Thank you Sango and don't worry….I don't see myself falling for him" I said trying to convince myself of that more than her.

**~Alex POV~**

I walked over to the rest of the guys as they took in their surroundings in disbelief.

"Man this is some freaky shit" muttered Diego "I'll never see 'Back the Future' the same way again"

I shook my head at him….always the jokester.

"This is not so different from the jungle" said Santi "Clean air, trees….what else can't be so different?"

"Eleven foot bear demon trying to eat you" I said in a bored sarcastic tone "Giant ass demon bugs" I said holding out my hands to emphasize the size "…oh and my personal favorite the snake demons who try to grab you from under the ground. Oh yeah….not much different" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Please tell me you're kidding Romanian" said Tank looking at the ground uneasily.

"Nope" I said "During my time here I have come across some disturbing shit"

Miroku who looked like he was meditating scoffed "Disturbing for outsiders but this is normal life for us"

"There is nothing normal about demons attacking you" said Santiago "It doesn't even sound like we're on earth. It's sounds like we took a trip into some other foreign planet"

I agreed with Santi but didn't say anything. I was still on thin ice with the guys so I went to lie down some feet away from the rest of the group and looked up at the sky. I thought about what Kikyo said to me and decided it was for the best. Kagome was married and pregnant and no amount of wishing was going to bring her back to me. She had always loved that demon anyways and I never would have had her whole heart.

Kikyo had seemed so sad and alone that I felt bad for her. While I was traveling with her, even though she got along with Kagome and Sango I couldn't help but notice that there was always an air of hopelessness around her and I didn't like it. She seemed wise and kind for her to feel like there was not hope for her…but then again.

I kept forgetting that she was not alive. I didn't understand how she could not be a living person. She felt real and acted and spoke like any living being. How can she only be made out of clay? It was baffling and it also made me sad to know that she was not real.

Kagome was her reincarnation. Kikyo had died young and cruelly by Naraku's hands….something that angered me whenever I thought about it.

This Naraku bastard was really starting to tick me off and the fact that he fucking played me was a low blow. True I shouldn't have acted like an ass but I couldn't help the way I felt for Kagome, I had hoped to marry her one day. That dream will never come true and I didn't have anyone to blame. I should have listened to her but I was so sure I could make her forget her past love, I was over confidant.

All that I hoped for is helping Kagome defeat this Naraku guy then go home where I could hope to forget.

**~InuYasha POV~**

When I get my hands on that slayer…..she's gonna get it.

I groaned from the headache I woke up with. Damn Sango and those blasted stink bombs. I peered open my eyes, and saw that it was very dark and the hut was quiet. Damn how long was I out for? I looked over and growled low when I saw my mate sleeping next to me. Turning over on my side I pulled her small body to mine and inhaled her scent, pleased when I didn't detect any darkness within her. They had done it; they drew out the entire potion.

Making sure my pup was safe I checked its aura placing a clawed hand on her flat stomach, nuzzling her neck gently when I picked up my pup's aura. They were both fine, thank the gods.

I looked around the hut and noticed how crowded it was. The addition of five extra bodies shrunk the already small hut. I smirked when I saw how close Miroku was to Sango and more importantly…how close that cursed hand of his was to her rear end. I was pretty sure he undoubtedly was further away from her when they all first fell asleep.

I felt Kagome move next to me, letting out a little sigh before her one arm moving around my waist holding me to her. I purred softly for her, coaxing her to sleep more. She was with child and would require extra rest after all.

'Geez' I thought, was there really a time when I use to give her crap about oversleeping? Gods I was such an ass to her before, thank goodness she had a loving and forgiving heart otherwise I would have been an emotional mess without her by my side.

I lay awake for a long time, I didn't really need that much sleep so I was content lying next to Kagome and keep her warm. I thought about where Naraku could be hiding and why he was taking his sweet time hiding. Kagome was the one with the last shard to the jewel, and he needed that piece to complete the Shikon jewel….so what was taking so long?

Did he honestly believe that Kagome wouldn't be able to recover from the potion? Well one thing was for sure; tomorrow they would all travel in hopes of finding that bastard and ending this shit once and for all.


	18. Chapter 18

~Alex POV~ 2 Weeks later~

You know…..I had to wonder how I was part of this unit to being with.

"Man this is some freaky shit!"

I looked over at Diego who was looking at a flea that was talking to their fearless leader. Apparently the older brother was looking for him. I remembered what Kagome said about the two dogs not getting along and I had to wonder why big brother was looking for him now.

"This could only lead to bloodshed" whispered Kikyo to me.

I rose an eyebrow but didn't comment was I watched InuYasha argue with the flea. I looked over at the guys and I wasn't surprised to see their shocked expressions. Then again, we've been here for about two weeks now and things always went from freaky to scary really fast around here. Thank god that we have not ran until any demons up until now.

"Alright people, we might as well stay here for the night. Sesshomaru wouldn't be looking for me if it wasn't important" said InuYasha looking really annoyed.

"Man….I've been to New York, they have some big bugs there….but that is one big ass fucking flea" said Tank looking at the critter who was sitting on InuYasha's shoulder.

Kagome laughed; the fact that she could laugh out loud and talk again has made the dog demon less hostile towards me.

A small miracle in my favor.

"Ahw come on InuYasha, you and your brother haven't fought in a long time. Kikyo told me that the last time you two came face to face you had already transformed and that he didn't try to pick a fight with you" said Kagome placing a small hand on his forearm.

"I didn't change that much wench"

I saw Kagome's eyes flash dangerously "Oh…that is not a good sign" I whispered to Tank, who nodded agreeing with me.

Faster than I have never seen her move she had her husband flat on his back with her standing next to him her arms crossed to her chest.

"Stop calling me that!" she said "I swear will make another set of rosary beads for you if you don't knock that shit out"

I expected InuYasha to yell so when he actually cringed I swear that made my whole fuckin day.

"What's up with the dog?" I said to Kikyo

She looked up at me giving me a knowing smirk "InuYasha use to have a necklace that was enchanted and bonded him to Kagome. With one word she had power over his soul"

"What kind of power?"

"Well….in Kagome's case she choose the first word that came into mind when she first met him. Tell me, what is the word you would use to make a dog that is misbehaving to heal?"

I thought about it for a moment then shrugged "I don't know….sit?"

She laughed and nodded. My eyes bugged out a bit "No shit? So...what would happen when she said this?"

"He was forced to 'Sit'" she said giggling "Face first into the ground"

I couldn't help it, I knew that if he heard our conversation I would be black and blue in a bit but damn the visual was worth it….I laughed….hard.

I heard his warning growl; I looked over at him not able to stop the fit of laughter just yet.

"I'm sorry dude….it just sound so fuckin funny!" I said taking deep breathes "Talk about your poetic justice"

Kagome laughed "And you're gonna see it in person if he doesn't stop with the 'wench' crap" she narrowed her eyes on him.

I saw Rick move over to clasp InuYasha on the back "A word of advice sonny?" he said with a smirk "When in doubt there is one phrase a man must always know"

"Oh yeah?" said InuYasha with a grumble "And what is that?"

"It's the 'Yes dear' phrase" he said "A happy wife is a happy life. If you want to be happy then your wife must be happy so when in doubt just say 'Yes dear' and swallow your pride my boy because that will not keep you warm at night"

"Keh"

That pretty much translated to yes sir.

The group was sitting on the grass using the trees for shade as we talk strategy, taking inventory of our weapons and trained.

Kagome was with InuYasha as he showed her some basic evasive maneuvers when getting attacked by demons that she never got training with us.

"The key is to be quicker than the demon" I could hear him say to her as she nodded moving in to attack. InuYasha was gentle with her, if at any time he knocked her feet out from under her he would always catch her before her body hit the ground.

My eyes went over to Kikyo as she sat looking over the field filled with flowers, her eyes a million miles away as the strange floating snakes hovered above her. From what she told me, those were the demons that kept her alive, feeding her body with the spirits of young girls.

I couldn't help feel so depressed for her. Kikyo was such a delicate and soft spoke woman, always looking for ways to help that I felt a bit angry that she was dealt with such a sad fate. I then looked over at Kagome and sighed.

Yeah…I still loved her but it was getting easier to deal with. Every 'session' with Kikyo was helping and I suspected she was also getting closure from it too. She may not say it, but I knew she still had lingering feelings for the dog prince. Perhaps that was why we sought out each other's company; we knew what the other was going through. It was hard to talk about this sort of thing with someone who couldn't relate.

I heard InuYasha growl then moved to the front of the campsite, his hand on his sword.

"Look alive men" said Rick "I feel some major dark demonic powers coming close"

"That's Sesshomaru" said Kagome walking over and stood by InuYasha.

Santiago, Tank, and Diego got their firearms ready. I got my handgun out and clicked off the safety. I saw Kagome take out her black bow and notched an arrow but kept it lowered.

The demon that emerged from the trees was tall with long silver hair that looked like InuYasha's but that's as far as the similarities went. This demon had facial markings and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He was strange looking yet demanded respect by the way he walked and carried himself.

Damn.

Where all the demons in the dog's family line arrogant and powerful?

"Why did you want to talk me?" said the gruff voice of our leader.

The tall demon didn't answer immediately but then a short green looking toad ran out squawking to a little girl around twelve. The girl laughed and ran up to the demon and hugged him.

"I caught you Sesshomaru-sama!" she said then looked over to us and smiled "Lady Kagome! Lady Kikyo, Sango-chan!" she yelled out and ran over to Kagome who still held her bow and arrow in one hand so that she could hug the little girl.

"Rin, how have you been?"

"I've been good lady Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama has been taking really good care of me"

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the frozen and cold face of the other demon.

"Can someone say creepy?" whispered Tank "What is that dude doing traveling with that little girl?"

"He saved her a few years back and been taking care of her…now shush" said Kagome. We had switched over to English so that the demons wouldn't know what we were saying.

"Rumors of a half demon with a group of strange humans roaming the country side helping and looking for Naraku reached my ears. I knew it had something to do with you little brother" he said then looked over at Kagome "You mated the miko" he said

I didn't know what to think but man you could cut the tension with a knife. I just hoped that this didn't turn into a fight.

**~InuYasha POV~**

I couldn't care less what my brother thought but the fact that he's been looking for me did not bode well for me. Half of the time I'm just trying to avoid the bastard.

He hates me, I don't give a shit about him, we meet we fight…..so on and so forth.

Truth is that I really don't know what the hell his problem is. I mean other than him wanting Tetsusaiga and him hating that we share the same bloodline…..I don't know what his whole deal is. I've fought him over and over again and he is still yet to kill me and now that I've gotten stronger…the possibility dwindled down a lot.

That still doesn't mean that we can't kick the living crap outta each other. Mime, but never kill….whoopee.

"Yeah, I mated Kagome" I said crossing my arms to my chest "How is that any of your business though?"

I watched as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at me "Never before has a demon mated with a miko" he stated "They have been our natural enemies since the beginning of time"

I scoffed "My mate has never been my enemy and she sure as hell doesn't care about my demon blood"

"Indeed" he said "The mixture of demonic blood and miko blood will give way to a new breed of our father's might bloodline"

"Like I give a shit what you think anyways. Now tell me why you're here or get the hell outta here" I retorted getting tired of having to hear his arrogant tone of voice.

"InuYasha...watch your language in front of Rin" scolded Kagome in a low voice.

I looked over at her and rolled my eyes "Yeah, yeah" I muttered.

"You have four beings with spiritual powers" said Sesshomaru "along with odd weapons. You are stirring attention to yourself; Naraku is bond to hear of this and form an attack against you"

I still didn't see what this had to do with him.

"Well good, saves me the trouble of looking for the bastard, but again…what does that have to do with you?"

"You are adding a new addition to our family line. As of now, your pup is the new heir to the western lands until I take on a mate and sire a pup"

I stared at him, I'm sure the look of utter disbelief was mirrored on my face.

"Like hell he is!" I shouted "You never gave a rat's ass about me, always trying to kill me, calling me names cuz of my human blood. My son or daughter is not heir to anything other than the lands and gold that my mother left me"

"You are a prince InuYasha" said Sesshomaru walking closer "Whether you desire it so or not, your mother, while human, was a Hime and our father a great DaiYoukai lord. You may not wish it but that makes you a prince and with that title comes responsibilities. Responsibilities that I have to make sure you uphold"

"I don't have to do anything you say Sesshomaru, or have you forgotten all the times you tried to kill me?" I said sarcastically.

I heard a low whistle come from behind me "You two give sibling rivalry a new whole new meaning huh?" said the voice of Diego.

I looked back at him "You have no idea"

"You have strange humans following you" said Sesshomaru looking at the tall frame of Tank.

I knew what he meant. They all stood out and looked completely foreign.

I shrugged "There are not from around here. Anyway, so what now?"

"Rin needs human female companionship to train her"

I looked over at the girl that stood next to Kagome.

"You…need my mate to train her? In what?" I said baffled. How the hell did we go to from talking about my supposed 'responsibilities' to the west to finding his human ward a tutor?

"On how to become and act like a proper lady" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I was going to tell him to go stuff it when I felt Kagome's hand on my shoulder.

"Hold on InuYasha" she said then looked over at Kikyo. Kikyo must have known what she wanted because she walked over and asked Rin if she wanted to pick flowers with her. It was scary how those two could communicate without words sometimes. I would be in serious trouble if they ever got together and conspired against me. I shuddered internally a bit.

Kagome started to make her way to my brother but I grabbed her arm before she could take another step "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed at her.

"I'm going to knock you flat on your back if you don't remove your hand first of all" she said looking at my hand on her arm "I need to ask your brother something"

"Like hell you're getting near him"

"You're getting really close to getting another set of beads mate of mine" she hissed low at me.

"I see now why you had to transform" said Sesshomaru "you would not have stood a chance if you remained in our other body"

"Whatever" I barked out.

Kagome yanked her arm out of my grasp and placed a barrier around herself "There….happy now?"

"No not really but I guess it's better than nothing"

I watched her roll her eyes and walked closer to Sesshomaru. This have better be fuckin worth it.

**~Kagome POV~**

I wasn't afraid of Sesshomaru, haven't been in a long time.

I had the power to at least neutralize him and if Miroku, uncle Rick, Kikyo and I where to ever band together and try to kill him…..I'm sure we would be able to.

No.

Something's changed about him and now that he's made that request of me….I was sure what it was but I needed to hear it from him.

I bowed to him "Lord Sesshomaru…..a word please" I said keeping my voice polite. I knew that he admired good manners and being a lord, he would be more than likely to pay attention to someone that spoke to him with respect.

He inclined his head and gestured to the field.

"What is you wish to ask of this Sesshomaru?" he asked after we got a little bit away away from the camp, so that InuYasha would not be able to hear our conversation.

"I cannot help but notice the underlining reason for your request to educate Rin on how to be a proper lady" I said "I have always thought that it was InuYasha's human blood that made you hate him"

He looked up to the sky "Many things have changed miko"

"Please my lord, if what you were saying is true, then we are now pack and family and since there are two miko's in our pack….it could get confusing. Call me Kagome"

"As you wish lady Kagome"

"Thank you my lord. As for Rin, I could see why you would be taken by her. She is an amazing child but are you quite certain that your feelings will remain? Three years may change your way of thinking my lord"

"There is no doubt" he said softly "My meeting her was never a coincidence"

"What about her human blood?" I asked delicately "I'm sorry to question your decision, it's not my intention but I'm trying to understand the change within you. You have always made it a point to insult my mate because he is hanyou. You do realize that any children born between the two of you would be hanyou as well"

He looked down at me "I am well aware of that fact"

"Then when am I not understanding my lord?"

He looked away and remained quiet for a long while "When I first met Rin, she was mute and injured by the humans in her village. Any other person would have grown bitter and perhaps harbor mistrust for others. Rin was determined to help me while I was injured and recuperating after I was stuck my InuYasha's windscar, no matter how many times I refused her help. She was even injured further because of her kind nature and her resolve to aid me. I found her dead in the forest floor a few days later; she had been attacked by wolves. Something changed that day. The thought of her pure light vanishing from this filth ridden world was not something I could accept. I revived her with Tenseiga and she chooses to follow me, a demon, rather than staying with the humans" He looked over to where Kikyo and Rin sat talking and weaving flower crowns "Yes, my pups will be hanyou, but I now understand why father choice to leave my mother for a human mate. Perhaps Izayoi gave my father what Rin gives me"

"And what is that?" I asked, amazed at how his eyes changed from cold and distant to warm and molten when he had spoken about Rin.

"Peace, warmth and love"

I smiled, little Rin managed to capture the heart of the most fearsome demon in all Japan….and she didn't even know it.

"Besides, InuYasha has grown in strength for being hanyou" he said his stoic face back in place "My pups will be hanyou but they will have my strength, I do not fear they will be weak by any means"

"Of course not my lord" I said fighting a small smile "Now…..does this makes you my brother in law now?"

He frowned a little "I am not familiar with that phrase 'in law' but yes, you are in every aspect a sister"

"In that case, I will be more than happy to train Rin for her future station as your mate" I then thought of something "but…..what will happen if all she ever sees you as is either a big brother or a father?"

His eyes lost a bit of their shine giving me the impression that the idea pained him in ways he would never say out loud.

"Then I will be my responsibility to find her a suitable husband" he said in a low voice.

Ouch.

That idea must hurt more than he was letting on. I then smiled, it wouldn't hurt to give little Rin a nudge in the right direction once she reaches thirteen now will it?

"I understand" I said "Would you mind if Sango and Kikyo helped as well? Our mannerisms are all different and we all have something to bring to the table"

"Yes, I have noticed you use strange figures of speech" he said looking down at me "You also dress differently. What have you been hiding little sister?"

"Hehe" I said weakly.

It took a good solid hour for me to convince Sesshomaru that I come from the future until the proof won out his disbelief.

"We will speak more of all this new technology in the future sister. If that is the future awaiting us then the west will have the advantage"

I giggled and nodded to him "I figured you would think that way" I said as we walked back to our camp.

I really liked him. I know it's strange since he had tried to kill me a few times but now that he's made peace I found I like his dry and stoic ways. Oh he had a sense of humor, if you didn't pay attention you would miss it but it was there all right.

Once we got close to InuYasha I could see that he was downright angry at me.

"What the hell wench?" he bellowed.

That's it! I seethed in anger and before he could apologize I zapped him with a small blast of my spiritual powers. Not enough to kill him but just enough to hear him hiss in pain.

"What did I say about you calling me that!" yelled at him "You call me wench one more time and I swear by all that is holy I will make damn sure you can't sire any more pups with me or anyone else for that matter!" I walked closer to him and poked his chest with one finger "Got that dog boy?"

I could hear the guys snickering behind him, I looked over at them and narrowed my eyes at them as well "Stuff it guys"

"Alright already Kagome!" said InuYasha holding out his hands "I will try to stop calling you that, but it's a habit, it's gonna take some time" he said.

"No InuYasha, it's because of that potty mouth of yours. As of right now, you are going to clean up that vocabulary of yours. I do not want my children to speak like barbarians"

He growled low at me "Careful mate, you are forgetting who is your alpha"

I knew he had the power to force me into submission so I knew when I was pushing it "I'm not challenging you, but I am tired of your lack of respect for me. You may think you're not doing anything wrong but I do and if I'm feeling like my mate is not giving me the proper respect then yes, I will challenge your word"

"Listen to your mate InuYasha" said the stoic voice of Sesshomaru behind me "You are her alpha but a pupped alpha female will retaliate if she feels her mate is lacking"

"Oh great, now I get the both of you gaining up on me" grumbled my mate before he looked over at his brother "You're giving out brotherly advice now?"

He looked away "Would you rather I try to kill you instead?"

InuYasha closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose "Oh I feel a headache coming"

I laughed and went wrap my arms around his thick midsection "Just accept that your brother is not here to kill you and will be joining us to defeat Naraku….isn't that what we all want anyways?"

"Whatever" he said in a sigh then looked at his brother and held out his hand "Truce?"

Sesshomaru looked at his hand and frowned then looked over at me "Another custom from your time?"

I nodded to him and watched amused as the DaiYoukai took InuYasha's hand awkwardly making my mate smirk at him.

"Don't worry….you'll get the hang of it" he said letting go of InuYasha's hand then looked over at the rest of the unit "We're camping out here tonight, looks like we got ourselves another member"

The guys stood up and walked over.

"Alright Sesshomaru, this is Tank" said InuYasha gesturing to each one "Santiago, Diego, Rick, Alex and you know Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kikyo"

Sesshomaru rose a silver eyebrow at his brother "You are traveling with you past lover?" he said then looked down at me "And you allow this little sister?"

I could just imagine the look of utter shock on InuYasha's face when his brother called me his little sister. I chuckled and nodded to him "There is no threat, and she has become my pack mate. InuYasha's feelings for her is just one of friendship"

I looked up at InuYasha and sure enough his face as not recovered from the shock so Sesshomaru's next statement almost made him faint.

"Let us hope so, I will not have him dishonoring your mating bond"

"Oh gods" muttered InuYasha "I think I really gone and done it. I've gone crazy haven't I?"

I laughed taking his hand "Don't worry honey…you'll get used to it"

5

5

~3 weeks later~

I dodged the attack from another one of Naraku's demon minions pulling an arrow from my quiver and let it go. It illuminated the area and killed four demons. I could feel Rin shaking in fear behind me as I did my best to protect her while InuYasha and Sesshomaru got rid of the puppet Naraku sent.

Gun fire was heard as the guys disposed of the lower class demons easily while Kikyo and Rick used their spiritual energy to kill off the rest.

"I should never had left Phoenix" yelled out Diego "This shit makes the Grimm stories seem like fucking nursery rhymes"

"No shit!" yelled out Santiago then cursed when a demon wrapped it's self around his ankle "_Sueltame pedazo de basura_!" he said in spanish before shooting it dead.

It seemed that the more we killed the more demons would shoot out of the sky.

"That it!" I yell getting beyond pissed off after I saw a demon sink its teeth in Tank's arm. Tank yelled out in pain igniting a fury so deep within me that the air around me crackled with power.

I screamed out my frustration, my anger, my fear and my desire to see all of them dead. I felt the air around me swirl and charge, electrical currents came off of my skin in a bright pink color for a fraction. I concentrated on the demons and before I know what was happening they currents came off of my skin and shot out like a firecracker and purified every single demon in the area leaving the air clean again.

I fell to my knees feeling tired, spent and fatigued all of the sudden. My powers resided back into my body and I swayed. I heard my friends call out my name but it was like hearing them though a closed door; muffled and distant.

I felt someone's hands on my face, tilting my head up. I saw the clear golden eyes of my love and mate. I tried to give him a reassuring smile but darkness crept around my eyes and sleep claimed me.

**~InuYasha POV~**

"Kagome!"

I tried to shake her but she was too weak to do anything other than sleep.

Sesshomaru and I had just come back from killing off another one of Naraku's stupid puppets when the hairs in the back of my neck had stood on end.

Power….pure, raw power was starting to spill out from my mate's body making the air around her swirl like she was in her own personal typhoon filled with pink lighting.

Then that scream she let out purified and killed off every single one of Naraku's demons, leaving Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru and myself unharmed so it had been an attack meant only for our enemy. Never did I imagine Kagome having that kind of power. It was strong but unstable and it left her weak and vulnerable.

"Did you know your mate had that much energy within her?" asked Sesshomaru.

I shook my head "Nah, I mean sure, I always known she was strong and powerful, she's the Shikon Miko after all but not like that"

My brother stays quiet for a while, the guys from the unit coming over to see how she was.

"Is my goddaughter alright?" asked Rick, his mature face sketched with worry.

"She's used up too much energy" I said taking her small form into my arms "She just needs to sleep"

I felt the hand of my brother on my shoulder. I looked over to him to see his grave expression.

"Let us hope that Naraku does not gain knowledge of your mate's new powers. We will need the element of surprise if we seek to defeat him once and for all"

I nodded then smirked "Bastard won't know what hit him"

"Indeed" he said with a cold smile on his face "Let's leave your mate to rest. Tomorrow, we start her training"

I nodded and went over and put her down on her sleeping bag. I lay down next to her, holding her close to me. I growled low in my throat and nuzzled her neck. Her pulse was strong, so I was not that worried. That had been a lot of power she let out so it was natural that her body would want to rest, plus she was pregnant. I suspected that she wasn't, she would have still been tired but not to the point to knock her out like she did earlier.

With this power, we just tipped the scales back in our favor. I didn't like to expose my mate to dangers. Kami knows I almost lost her once, but now that she knew she had the chance to defeat Naraku there would be no stopping her.

It would be wiser to train her than to keep her in the dark and have something even worse to happen to her.

Dammit, I wanted to keep her safe forever. I never wanted her to get involved with all this crap and now that she was she was the only one who could purify the Shikon Jewel, save Miroku and every other person Naraku hurt.

Looking at her pale sleeping face I vowed that if she was indeed the only hope we had, that I would do everything in my power to keep my mate and pup safe.


End file.
